Just For Your Smile
by KuchikiAraOOO
Summary: Jan Di y Joon Pyo está comprometidos, Yi Jeong a vuelto, cumpliendo su promesa. ¿Es ese el verdadero felices para siempre? Woo Bin sigue siendo la niñera del F4, y Ji Hoo sigue sufriendo por Jan Di. ¿Será capaz de sonreir de nuevo? ¿Encontrará alguna vez al amor de su vida, ese que es el único capaz de competir con el amor a tu alma gemela? OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Siempre he creído que Ji Hoo merecía quedarse con la chica, pero bueno, también Joon Pyo tiene su punto. Así que, si Jan Di eligió al amor de su vida, Ga Eul consiguió a su alma gemela, ¿no puede entonces el resto del F4 hacer lo mismo?**

**Boys Before Flowers ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, o el final hubiera sido algo como éste.**

**Prólogo.**

**Fiesta de Compromiso.**

Al fin había aceptado casarse con él. Joon Pyo había regresado a Corea y le propuso matrimonio a Jan Di por segunda vez, y todos estaban felices con la noticia. Aquello parecía ser el perfecto desenlace luego de todo lo que había tenido que atravesar los últimos años.

Sólo una persona no podía ser feliz.

No podía aunque lo intentara.

Sencillamente, porque la mujer que iba a casarse, era su alma gemela.

* * *

- Sunbae...

Ji Hoo alzó la vista para ver los cálidos ojos de Jan Di.

Ella no sabía qué decir. No era capaz de sentirse tan feliz como lo estaría otra mujer en su lugar, y era por Ji Hoo. Sabía que le estaba causando dolor a él, su bombero honorario, su amigo, su primer amor, el hombre más bueno del mundo...

- Lo siento.

Él no respondió. Pero no era necesario decir nada. ¿Qué tendría que perdonarle? Absolutamente nada, porque ella sería feliz, y era lo único importante. Él había cumplido siempre con su tarea, cuidando de ella.

- ¿Irás mañana? - se animó a preguntar ella luego de un buen rato.

- Por supuesto – dijo él, intentando sonreír, aunque no funcionó muy bien – Es la fiesta de mi mejor amigo y la tuya, no puedo faltar.

Jan Di sonrió, algo más animada. Pero ella no podía imaginar en realidad cuánto estaba sufriendo Ji Hoo. Tanto como ella misma había sufrido al creer a Joon Pyo perdido.

O peor. Ji Hoo les observó mientras los prometidos bailaban en el medio del salón, igual que todos los pares de ojos allí. Le habían dicho que la cuidara bien, porque ella le daría una familia un día. ¿Entonces? Estaba a punto de perderla para siempre, y tampoco podía hacer nada para impedirlo, ¿en qué clase de amigo se convertiría si lo hiciera?

- Ánimo Ji Hoo – le dijo Woo Bin, parándose a su lado, y mirando también hacia la pareja – Estás haciendo lo correcto. Saldrás de esta, no todos los hombres son lo suficientemente valientes para enfrentar lo que tú enfrentas ahora.

- Valiente... - lo dudaba. Tal vez fuera ser demasiado cobarde.

- Si, valiente. Joon Pyo es nuestro amigo, y Jan Di ha cambiado su vida – Woo Bin sonrió – Bueno, la de todos nosotros, a decir verdad.

Ji Hoo sonrió, en eso al menos estaba de acuerdo. Gracias a Jan Di había recuperado a su abuelo.

- Y además, gracias a ella conocimos a Ga Eul – agregó su amigo, señalando al otro lado del salón, a la joven amiga de Jan Di. - Ella le hace mucho bien a Yi Jeong. Esta vez el casanova de los F4 ha caido.

- El casanova, el rebelde, el extraño y el don juan... - recordó él.

Ga Eul se sentía tan contenta: su mejor amiga iba a casarse con el hombre que amaba, y Yi Jeong acababa de volver.

Sus sentimientos por él no se habían desvanecido, sino que se habían hecho más fuertes e intensos con el tiempo y la distancia. Entonces, él regresó y le dedicaba su atención, haciendo que con cada sonrisa su corazón saltara enloquecido.

Sin embargo, tenía miedo. Esa sonrisa él podía dedicárselo a cualquiera con gran facilidad, por algo era un buen actor. Y ella siempre se creía todos los actos de la obra que él representaba, lo que había soportado antes, pero no estaba segura de poder esta vez. No después de tantas ilusiones forjadas.

¿Cómo iba a saber ella que el silencio de Yi Jeong se debía al miedo?

En definitiva, sentía algo por Ga Eul, pero temía reconocerlo. Nunca le había dicho a nadie algo tan importante.

- ¿Puedo tener este baile? - le preguntó, y ella sonrió dulcemente tomando la mano que él le ofrecía.

- Por supuesto, sunbae.

Muchas miradas envenenadas de las chicas solteras fueron dirigidas hacia ella.

- Parece que no tengo mucho que hacer al volver a Corea, todavía estoy de vacaciones. ¿Me acompañarías mañana?

- ¿A-acompañarte? - preguntó ella, maldiciéndose por su leve tartamudeo - ¿A qué quieres que te acompañe?

- A todas partes.

Ga Eul estaba a punto de decir que si, cuando recordó algo.

- Lo siento, no puedo.

Yi Jeong frunció el ceño.

- ¿Que no puedes? ¿Por qué? - preguntó – Si es por el trabajo, puedes hacerlo otro día.

- No es eso, mañana es sábado y n trabajo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Le he prometido a Kim Hoo que iría al centro comercial con él.

Él.

- ¿Quien es él?

- Es un profesor de mi escuela, muy amable. Me pidió que le ayudara a preparar la fiesta de venida para su prima de Japón que llega esta semana.

Conque muy amable. ¿Cómo es que Woo Bin no le había dicho nada? Miró hacia su amigo con furia, pero él estaba muy ocupado con una dama.

- Oh, de acuerdo. Será otro día.

Cuando acabó de decir esas palabras, deseó golpearse a si mismo. ¿Por qué demonios había dicho eso? Se suponía que pasaría tiempo con Ga Eul, no que dejaría el camino libre a cualquier profesor amable.

- ¿Es joven? - preguntó de repente.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si ese profesor amigo tuyo es joven.

- No debe ser mayor que tu, sunbae. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por nada importante. Simple curiosidad.

Jan Di estaba cansada, pero seguía sonriendo y cumpliendo con su papel en la fiesta. Tan feliz estaba por el motivo de la misma, que no le era tan difícil como de costumbre estar en ese ambiente. Por primera vez, era como si perteneciera a aquello. Incluso sus padres se estaban comportando prudentemente.

Se alejó un poco de la gente, saliendo a un balcón. Desde allí, pudo ver a alguien paseando en el jardín, y agudizando la vista, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Ji Hoo.

Woo Bin también le había visto, y se encontraba atravesando la entrada para ir en su busca.

Jan Di estaba a punto de llamar a Ji Hoo por su nombre, gritar si era necesario. Entonces algo en el cielo distrajo su atención: una estrella fugaz.

_Esto significa algo..._

No fue la única que la vio. Otras dos personas afuera se percataron.

_Algunas personas dicen que las estrellas fugaces conceden deseos_

_¿Y si probara..._

Jan Di miró hacia Ji Hoo, y a Woo Bin, que por algún motivo estaba parado allí en la entrada.

_Deseo que ellos encuentren su felicidad._

_Deseo que Joon Pyo y Jan Di sean felices. Y que Yi Jeong deje de perder el tiempo._

_Deseo que Ji Hoo olvide ese amor que le atormenta y sea feliz._

¿Será que las personas siempre piden por la felicidad de los demás en sus deseos? ¿Será eso lo necesario para que los deseos se hagan realidad?


	2. Chapter 2

**Boys Before Flowers ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, o el final hubiera sido algo como éste.**

**1. Un dolor de cabeza.**

Pocas veces en su vida había estado tan nerviosa, y ni siquiera había un motivo lógico: Estaba totalmente preparada para esto. Hablaba español, inglés, italiano, alemán y coreano. Estudió en una excelente universidad. Había salido adelante aprovechando las oportunidades que había merecido por su propio talento, nadie le había regalado nada. Todo en la vida tiene un costo si deseas obtenerlo.

Todo le había funcionado hasta ahora, y así seguiría siendo.

- Mr. Yoon la está esperando. - le dijo un guardia, abriendo la puerta.

Ella miró al frente, con una leve sonrisa.

- Bienvenida, Miss Maya Royce. - le dijo en señor, con una amable sonrisa y estrechándole la mano. - Es un placer conocerla al fin.

- Al contrario, el gusto es mío. No veía la hora de llegar a Corea y conocer su fundación y su clínica, Mr. Yoon.

- ¿Qué le parece que le vaya mostrando las instalaciones de nuestra nueva clínica?

- Sería perfecto – contestó Maya, sonriendo.

Yoon Seok Young resultó ser un anciano muy agradable, y apenas había cruzado unas palabras con él para llegar a esa conclusión. El absurdo nerviosismo que había sentido anteriormente se disipó.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, justo cuando ella iba a abrir, y quedó frente a unos ojos muy tristes. Unos ojos tristísimos, que la hicieron sentirse triste por un momento.

* * *

Para Maya no era extraño ver a los muchachos coreanos. En el camino había visto esos rasgos con leves diferencias una y otra vez. Pero a ella se le quedaban mirando más tiempo. El muchacho que entró, no fue la excepción.

Aunque tan vez si, había una diferencia. Él parecía preguntarse quién era ella, no de dónde era. Maya siempre estuvo muy orgullosa por la forma en que leía a las personas.

Claro, a Yi Hoo le sorprendió el color de piel de la mujer – Maya era trigueña, pero comparando su piel con la de cualquier chica coreana, resultaba muy morena -, y esa apariencia exótica. Era bella, sin duda, con el pelo negro brillante y lacio, los ojos en una mezcla de miel y verde, unos ojos grandes que parecían darse cuenta de todo, despiertos y vivaces. Pero más que nada, ¿qué hacía esa mujer allí?

Yoon Seok Young esperó a que acabaran de reconocerse para presentarlos.

- Miss Maya, éste es mi único nieto y heredero, Yoon Ji Hoo. - le dijo a ella, y luego se dirigió a su nieto – Ji Hoo, ésta es Miss Maya, experta en publicidad, pediatra y...

- Eso es todo, Mr. Yoon. Creo que dice más de mi de lo que realmente soy.

- Ah, ya recuerdo, artista. Pinta, si mal no recuerdo.

- Es cierto, Mr. Yoon. - aceptó ella, pero buscó cambiar de tema - ¿Pero no dijo que iba a enseñarme las instalaciones?

- He recordado que tengo algunos asuntos retrasados que no debo dejar pasar. Ya que Ji Hoo está aquí, él puede acompañarla. Cuando acaben puede volver y conversaremos.

Maya no podía estar más sorprendida, pero no vio ningún problema en el nuevo plan de Mr. Yoon. Pero Yi Hoo sí que conocía a su abuelo, y lo entendió enseguida. Esto era por Jan Di.

Y no se equivocaba. En cuanto su nieto entró, se le ocurrió la brillante idea. Lastimosamente, Jan Di se casaría con Joon Pyo, lo que era una gran pérdida para Ji Hoo. Era difícil conocer chicas así. Pero en cuanto vio a Maya algo en ella le gustó. Sólo había que conocerla un poquito más.

* * *

- Este lugar es asombroso. Su abuelo es un hombre con visión. Con una adecuada presentación al público, podemos conseguir inversiones de las más grandes multinacionales, y el apoyo de toda Corea. - dijo Maya, por decir algo.

El pelirrojo ya no le agradaba. Su mirada tan triste le molestaba, y no hablaba para nada. Ni siquiera respondió a su comentario.

Ji Hoo sólo pensaba en hablar con su abuelo y ponerlo en su lugar.

- ¿Sabes? Puedes ir y hacer lo que debas hacer, yo puedo conocer el lugar otro día, o pedir a alguien más que me acompañe.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Es obvio que no quieres estar aquí, y yo no necesito la compañía obligada de nadie. Te prometo que no se lo diré a tu abuelo, si es lo que te preocupa.

- Tentadora oferta, pero no me sentiría bien conmigo mismo si te dejo sola a mitad del camino. En todo caso, debí haber parado esto antes de comenzar.

Y continuaron caminando en silencio.

* * *

- ¡Tendrías que haberme dicho! ¿No te pedí que la cuidaras, Woo Bin?

Yi Jeong le reclamaba a su amigo mientras seguían a Ga Eul.

- No tenía ni idea de este tal... ¿cómo dijiste que se llama?

- Kim Hoon

- Deben haberse conocido hace poco, qué se yo. Y Ga Eul siempre parece tan enamorada de ti que no sé de qué te preocupas.

- Cállate, allí están – le dijo Yi Jeong ordenándole que se agachara más.

- ¿Por qué no le dices que la quieres? Es mucho más sencillo. ¿Es que no has aprendido nada de nuestros amigos?

Buena pregunta. Sin embargo, resultaba que el tal Kim Hoon tenía su edad, aunque claro jamás le llegaría a sus talones. Aunque Ga Eul había salido con idiotas antes.

Los siguieron todo el día. Hacían bromas, y reían. Cada vez que Ga Eul sonreía con aquel tipo, Yi Jeong deseaba romperle la cara.

- Creo que esto es todo – dijo Ga Eul – Será una fiesta perfecta – se sentó en un banco, suspirando – estoy exhausta.

- No sé cómo darte las gracias, Ga Eul. Eres una chica increíble.

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

- No es ningún problema, y no tienes que agradecerme. Para eso están los amigos.

- Sobre eso... - Kim Hoon suspiró para tomar fuerza, y se sentó junto a ella – Ga Eul, yo necesito decirte... - tomó una mano de la chica, ella miró hacia sus manos entrelazadas y se sintió nerviosa.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kim Hoon?

- Sobre ser amigos. Tal vez, ser amigos no sea suficiente, tal vez...

- SUFICIENTE.

Ga Eul soltó la mano de Kim Hoon de inmediato, completamente nerviosa.

- ¡Yi Jeong! ¡Me estabas siguiendo?!

- Sólo pasábamos por aquí. - mintió con total naturalidad, aunque Ga Eul no le creyó. - ¿Cómo dejas que este... sujeto te toque?

- Él sólo...

- ¿Es este tu novio, Ga Eul?

- No

- SI.

Woo Bin y Ga Eul miraron hacia él sorprendidos. Entonces Yi Jeong tomó de la mano de Ga Eul, y la llevó a rastras hasta la salida.

- Vaya... me ha dejado solo. - Woo Bin se encogió de hombros, y luego fijó su vista en una mujer rubia que miraba una vitrina. Debía ser americana. Genial.

* * *

Joon Pyo fue el primero en llegar al punto de encuentro por primera vez. Sus amigos no aparecían.

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme, sunbae?

- No quiero verte con ese sujeto nunca más. No te ve como amiga.

- ¿Y si así fuera qué?

En el fondo, disfrutaba verlo así. ¡Estaba celoso! ¡So Yi Jeong estaba celoso de ella!

- Sólo no vengas llorando cuando se porte como un idiota.

- ¿Como tú tantas veces, sunbae? No lo creo.

Yi Jeong estaba cada vez más enojado. Ya no tenía nada que decir, simplemente estaba furioso. Las únicas palabras que tenían sentido, no podían salir de su boca.

- Dime por qué no quieres que salga con otros chicos. ¿Por qué le dijiste que eres mi novio?

Le miró desafiante, y él le miró también. Luego sonrió recuperando la confianza en si mismo. Se acercó a ella y tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos.

- Porque lo serás. - deslizó sus dedos por el pelo de Ga Eul y su cuello – Ga Eul... ¿quieres ser mi novia?

* * *

- Lo siento, es que... surgió algo. - dijo Woo Bin, entrando y sentándose.

- Me imagino qué ha surgido. ¿Y Yi Jeong, no estaba contigo?

- Dijiste bien: Estaba. Se fue con Ga Eul, le armó una escena de celos.

Joon Pyo le miró sin creérselo. Luego empezó a reir.

Yi Jeong entró, le vio riendo y le dejó seguir.

- ¿Yi Jeong armándole una escena de celos a alguien? - preguntó Joon Pyo – No creí vivir para saber de eso.

- Tengo todo el derecho. - se excusó Yi Jeong.

- En realidad no – repuso Woo Bin.

- Ustedes ni siquiera son novios.

- Ya solucioné eso.

Sus amigos le miraron en silencio por un rato.

- ¿Tu... y Ga Eul?

- No creo que pueda suceder nada más inesperado.

- ¿Eso crees? - preguntó Ji Hoo, echando su saco a un lado y sentándose. - Pues mira esto...

- Hola – dijo una mujer joven, entrando a la sala.

Era bellísima. Esbelta, de piel y pelo brillante, unos grandes ojos mezcla de miel y verde y una sonrisa que derrochaba alegría y sobre todo energía. Igual que sus ojos. Igual que su voz.

- Así que éste es el cuartel general de los F4. - los miró uno por uno, examinándolos – Soy Maya.

Ji Hoo cerró los ojos, sabiendo que sus amigos lo veían interrogantes. ¿Cómo decir que su abuelo se había vuelto loco? Que el apartamento de Maya no estaba listo se quedaría esa semana con ellos, que Maya no conocía a nadie y como su cargo demandaba, necesitaba contactos. ¿Qué mejores contactos que el F4?

Patrañas.

Por más que su abuelo quisiera, su plan iba destinado al fracaso, por segunda vez.


	3. Chapter 3

**La chica que escapó.**

- ¿El abuelo llevó a una chica a su casa? - preguntó Jan Di.

- Si, es una mujer muy bonita – Joon Pyo se retractó al ver la cara de su prometida – Aunque nunca tanto como tú. Como sea, parece que el abuelo quiere tenerla cerca de Ji Hoo.

- Ojalá no se le ocurra prometerles en matrimonio.

- No creo, es una chica occidental y las chicas occidentales ven muy mal los matrimonios arreglados.

- No puedo esperar hasta mañana por conocerla. - dijo ella, imaginando ya cómo sería la joven. - ¿De dónde es? ¿Es americana?

- No lo sé. Es un misterio. - dijo su novio.

- Por ahora. Debe ser muy inteligente, dijiste que es doctora, pero también publicista. - cada vez la veía más como un ideal parecido a la forma en la que antes veía a Seo Hyung – ¡No puedo esperar hasta mañana para conocerla!

Lo cierto es que también pensaba en el supuesto plan del abuelo. Si era verdad, y si la chica era buena para Ji Hoo, tal vez no fuera tan malo. Pero Ji Hoo se merecía sólo lo mejor, y nada menos que eso.

* * *

- Llegamos – dijo Ji Hoo, fastidiado.

- No hace falta que te pongas a la defensiva – dijo Maya, también harta de la situación – No quiero incomodarte ni molestarte, no pido que seamos los mejores amigos. Pero vamos a trabajar juntos, y he decidido dar lo mejor de mi por la fundación, así que pido de tu parte para llevar la fiesta en paz. Y si llevar la fiesta en paz requiere que no me lleves con tu exclusivo grupo de amigos – la exclusividad no se le había pasado por alto a Maya – estoy más que de acuerdo con eso.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco impresionado por esa mujer y, más específicamente, por la forma en que hablaba.

- ¿Siempre hablas tanto? - le preguntó.

Se ganó una mirada cansada, y un suspiro. Ella se dio vuelta y entró a la casa, donde Mr. Yoon les esperaba, ansioso por ver los resultados del primer día. Y eso sólo cenando los tres juntos.

- Creo que lo que necesitamos es una campaña sensibilizadora. En Estados Unidos... bueno, funcionó cuando usamos bastante fuerza, pero en Latinoamérica y en Europa es un éxito a la primera, si se hace como se debe. Creo que aquí podemos hacer lo mismo. - el abuelo le escuchaba atento, mientras ella hablaba, emocionada, de todo lo que quería hacer.

- Me encanta. Hice una buena elección al elegirte, Miss Maya Royce. Su familia debe estar muy orgullosa de usted.

La sonrisa de Maya desapareció por una fracción de segundo, pero se compuso enseguida como para que el abuelo no lo notara.

- Bueno, eso espero. Aunque uno nunca puede estar completamente seguro, ¿verdad? Esa es la razón de seguirse esforzando. Si lo diéramos todo por sentado en la vida, ¿qué sería de nosotros?

Sin embargo, Ji Hoo notó esa fracción de segundo. Era una buena mentirosa al menos, y cada vez se ganaba más a su abuelo conforme hablaba. En otras circunstancias, hasta le habría caído bien.

Maya se retiró a su cuarto exhausta, y fue a darse una ducha, se puso el pijama, y se tiró en la cama. Era agradable descansar al fin, luego del viaje en avión, el cambio de horario y el largo día.

Su familia.

¿Qué diría su padre ahora? Cuando debería estar haciéndose cargo de los negocios familiares, en lugar de trabajar para otros. Pero era lo que había elegido muy temprano en la vida, a los quince años, cuando escapó de su casa.

- Tú debes ser Geum Jan Di – dijo Maya, a quien nada se le escapaba, en cuanto vio llegar a la menuda joven con Yoon Ji Hoo.

- Si, mucho gusto. Tú debes ser Miss Maya Royce.

- Llámame Maya, por favor, que no soy mucho mayor que tú. ¿Jan Di, me muestras la sala de los niños internados, por favor?

De inmediato, la prometida de Goo Joon Pyo quedó encantada con la sonrisa y la voz relajada y amable de esa chica que piel oscura, ojos claros y ojos inyectados de luz y energía. Correspondía con la imagen que se había hecho de ella, pero más agradable. La había imaginado muy distante porque sería mucho más culta, pero no era así.

- Claro, ven conmigo – de repente Jan Di recordó a su amigo, que también iba con ella – Ah, Ji Hoo sunbae, ¿vienes con nosotras?

El joven asintió.

- ¿ya se saludaron antes? - preguntó Jan Di, ya que él no se dirigió a la otra mujer ni ella a él.

- Es mi culpa, en mi país, no acostumbramos saludar a todas horas a las personas con quienes dormimos. - explicó Maya.

En cuanto acabó la frase, Jan Di le miró perpleja y luego a Ji Hoo, que quedó completamente colorado. Maya les miró extrañada. Jan Di abrió la boca en forma de O y antes de que dijera algo, Maya comprendió.

- Oh, lo siento, no malinterpretes. Quiero decir si dormimos en la misma casa, bajo el mismo techo. - se sintió muy apenada por su metida de pata – Lo siento, en serio. Creo que aún no me acostumbro a no estar en Estados Unidos.

- ¿De allí eres, Maya? ¿De Estados Unidos? - le preguntó Jan Di.

También Ji Hoo prestó atención, aunque imaginaba que lo diría la verdad.

- Un poco de alli, un poco de allá... No es muy importante.

- Pero hablas muchos idiomas ¿verdad?

- En mi familia se hablaba español e italiano. En el trabajo de mi padre – Maya se detuvo un instante, sorprendida por mencionar siquiera eso con Jan Di – los oía siempre hablando en inglés. Aprendí los otros idiomas porque quería.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? Pareces muy joven, pero ya tienes dos profesiones,

Maya sonrió, las personas siempre se preguntaban sobre eso. Y dos profesiones tan distintas.

- Me aceptaron en la universidad a los diecisiete, comencé con Publicidad, pero sólo fui un año. A los diecinueve empecé Medicina, porque me di cuenta que era lo que realmente quería estudiar. Pero decidí que, como lo que quería era trabajar con grupos vulnerables, y ayudar... y yo soy buena con la publicidad, podía usarlo también. Seguí trabajando para varias organizaciones y fundaciones mientras estudiaba, durante seis años... y aquí estoy. De hecho, todavía debo seguir estudiando, para ser mejor profesional. Pero de momento, quise venir a Corea.

Jan Di estaba asombrada. Entonces de hecho, ella no era mayor que sus amigos del F4, tenía su misma edad.

- Ésta es la sala de niños que están de forma permanente – señaló Jan Di, abriendo la puerta. - Te presentaré. - dijo, y a continuación exclamó por atención, que obtuvo de inmediato.

Les dijo que tenía una nueva doctora, que venía de muy lejos para estar con ellos, y que esperaba que la recibieran muy bien.

- Hola chicos – dijo Maya, sonriendo, hablando en voz fuerte y clara – mi nombre es Maya, y soy su nueva hermana mayor. Así que les prometo que los cuidaré muy bien, y jugaremos mucho juntos, pero necesito que me ayuden. ¿Qué les parece, empezamos hoy con un juego?

La idea al parecer les gustaba a los chicos, que de inmediato se prendieron.

Jan Di y Ji Hoo se fueron, dejándola trabajar por el resto de la mañana. Maya estaba tan concentrada en los niños que ni se dio cuenta del momento en que salieron.

Había algunos de los niños que no podía levantarse de la cama, como Min Young, que tenía quemaduras en todo el brazo derecho, o Seo Kang, quien se quebró la pierna.

En otras salas separadas, habían niños con enfermedades terminales, que necesitaban más cuidados y atención. Ella los visitó a todos y conversó con ellos para conocerlos mejor. Todos estaban contentos de recibir una nueva visita, y cuando se iba le preguntaban cuándo volvería de nuevo.

- Muy pronto, porque eres un niño encantador...

- ...Una verdadera princesa...

Para cuando terminó, había transcurrido toda la mañana. Recogió su bolso, se quitó la bata blanca del hospital, y fue a su oficina. Encendió el ordenador y empezó a escribir con ganas, mientras las ideas llegaban agolpadas a su mente. Debía escribirlas y ordenarlas mejor, quería tener un plan bien elaborado para presentar a Mr. Yoon lo más pronto posible.

Entonces tocaron a la puerta.

- Adelante.

Se sorprendió, por qué negarlo, cuando vio que quien entraba era el más joven Mr. Yoon.

- Ji Hoo, ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó.

- Me suponía que aún no has comido nada. Me dijeron que visitaste a los niños toda la mañana y que luego viniste directamente aquí. Así que... - dejó sobre su escritorio una bolsa.

Maya lo miró incrédula, a Ji Hoo y la bolsa de comida.

- Pues... es realmente amable de tu parte. Gracias.

- De nada.

Como no tenía nada más que decir, se dio vuelta y se fue.

* * *

Era realmente agradable tener de nuevo un auto que conducir. No tenía un propio desde... desde que dejó su casa. Y tampoco es que estuviera muy orgullosa de nada de lo que hubiera tenido en esa época. Eran las siete de la tarde, había acabado su trabajo de ese día – de hecho, se había quedado una hora de más - , luego de pedir los historiales médicos de todos los niños que había visitado ese día y a leer una buena parte de ellos.

Ahora simplemente quería recorrer un poco de la Seúl. ¿Por dónde comenzar? Así que condujo sin un rumbo determinado, hasta acabar en un club y sentarse en la barra, pidiendo un trago. Hace muchísimo tiempo, años en realidad, que no hacía eso.

Pero en el día y medio que llevaba allí, había recordado más de su pasado que en los últimos años. Realmente lo necesitaba.

- Y parecías una mujer tan seria y responsable. ¿Primer día de trabajo y estás en un bar? - dijo una voz, que le resultaba vagamente conocida, como si la hubiera oído antes.

Y si, había visto el día anterior al dueño de esa voz.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

- Soy el Don Juan del F4, y éste es uno de los múltiples negocios de mi familia. Es de lo más lógico que esté aquí. ¿Pero tú?

Y ésa era la joven que el abuelo de Ji Hoo quería para su nieto.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó Maya, porque no lograba recordarlo.

- Song Woo Bin.

- Song Woo Bin... - repitió para grabarlo en su memoria – Woo Bin, ¿sabes lo que es recordar lo patéticamente vergonzosa que es tu vida, por más decente que quieras ser, cuando recuerdas de dónde has salido?

Intentaba no parecer tan sorprendido, pero esa chica salía con cada cosa... Y además, con algo como eso. Claro que él sabía lo que se sentía.

- Más de lo que crees.

Maya asintió, y bebió un poco de su trago.

- Yo podía entrar a los clubes de mi familia desde los trece años. Mi padre quería que me acostumbrara a lo que un día sería mío, pero yo no quería. - dijo tranquila, bebiendo más de su copa - Así que finalmente, cuando tenía quince años, me fugué de casa.

Las cejas de Woo Bin se levantaron, y no intentó evitar su asombro por esta vez.

- ¿Te fugaste de casa? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era el negocio familiar? - preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

- ¿Sabes ser discreto, Woo Bin?

- Muy discreto.

- Muy bien, porque lo que te digo... si se lo dices a alguien, estarás muerto.

- ¿Tan grave es? ¿Sabes quién soy yo, para amenazarme de muerte?

- Bueno, si no te mato yo, seguro lo hace alguien de mi familia. En Europa, los Royce son la familia más poderosa ligada a la mafia.

En su mente, ubicó a la familia enseguida. Claro que había oído de los Royce, y su familia había tenido negocios con ellos en varias ocasiones, pero jamás hubiera conectado a... Maya, como miembro de esa familia. Pero ella dijo que se había escapado a los quince años. ¿Cuánto haría de eso, ocho, diez años?

- Soy una cobarde, por eso huí. No podía soportar la vergüenza de saber de dónde provenía todo aquello. Quería ser una persona decente, que un día pudiera decirle a mis hijos que me lo gané todo limpiamente. Pero nunca podré, porque la base de todo está allí. En mi familia.

- Nunca creí que fuera algo de lo que pudiera huir, por eso lo acepté desde un principio – dijo él, bebiendo también. Maya lo miró intrigada – Yo soy la cabeza aquí, en Corea y en Asia, amiga. Así que tu familia se verá en una guerra si intentan matarme. No lo creo, porque están tan interesados como nosotros en una compra en particular...

Alargó el brazo, para hacer chocar su copa con la de ella.

- Por la familia.

- Por la familia.

Cuando acabó esa copa, Maya no pidió otra.

- Me pondré borracha, y se me hará tarde para volver a casa de Mr. Yoon. - dijo ella, levantándose – debo estar allí a una hora prudente, los señores mayores, aquí y en todas partes, son bastante exigentes con eso, ¿sabes?

Woo Bin sonrió y asintió.

- Te acompaño a la salida.

Las chicas del club miraban a Maya como si quisieran matarla, cuando caminaba con el F4.

- Tengo una hermana menor... yo fui una pésima hermana y la dejé sola, cargando con todo por eludir mi responsabilidad. Es lo único de lo que me arrepiento.

- Tengo dos hermanas pequeñas y a mi madre. No te culpes, Maya. - le dijo él, sinceramente – Es una carga pesada, también para mi. Jamás querría eso para una de mis hermanas, que son mucho más sensibles. Tú pareces ser más dura que la mayoría de las chicas por aquí, pero a mi me parece que también eres bastante buena, ¿eres doctora, no? ¿qué clase de persona que quiere salvar vidas va a meterse en este negocio?

La despidió con una arrebatadora sonrisa en cuanto subió al auto, y ella se sintió reconfortada. Había encontrado alguien que la entendiera en donde menos lo había pensado. ¡Quién diría que Woo Bin...!

* * *

En cuanto llegó, Maya descubrió que, de hecho, aun la esperaban para cenar. Ambos estaban en la sala: Mr. Yoon sentado y mirando a la puerta, y Ji Hoo, mucho más relajado, interpretando una bella melodía en el piano.

- B-buenas noches – dijo ella – lo siento por la tardanza.

- ¿Dónde estuviste, Maya? Nos preocupaste, me informaron que saliste de tu oficina a las siete, lo que ya es bastante malo porque sólo tienes que trabajar hasta las seis. Y ahora son casi las nueve.

- Lo siento mucho, Mr. Yoon...

- No me digas de nuevo Mr. Yoon, puedes llamarme abuelo.

Maya se sonrojó. Llamar a alguien abuelo...

- Te he dicho que es la forma familiar de llamar a alguien. Es mucho más cálido y amigable. Jan Di no es mi nieta de sangre, pero ella también me llama así.

Decir eso último no fue una muy buena idea. Ji Hoo dejó de tocar, demasiado sorprendido y contrariado. Maya no entendió la comparación, obviamente, pero él si.

Ella sólo suspiró y dijo:

- De acuerdo, abuelo. Sólo quise pasear un rato y despejar la mente, porque estoy muy cansada. Además, quería conocer algo de la ciudad, tenía mucha curiosidad por todo.

Con una sonrisa, ella acabó con todo regaño y los tres fueron a cenar.

- Mañana cuando vaya a la oficina...

- Mañana es sábado, Maya. - le recordó el abuelo.

- ¿Si? Pero el hospital y los niños...

- Hay otro doctor cubriendo tu turno los fines de semana, ¿recuerdas tu contrato?

- Ah, cierto... - dijo ella, rememorando- sólo que tenía muchas ganas de visitar a los niños.

Ji Hoo odiaba que fuera tan buena. Que quisiera a los niños era encantador, pero no era bueno. Sólo le ayudaba a anotar puntos con su abuelo, y lo peor era que ella ni se daba cuenta.

- Así que quieres conocer la ciudad. La mejor forma es que alguien te muestre lo más bello de Seúl, por supuesto. Ji Hoo puede acompañarte, ¿qué te parece?

El pelirrojo y la morena intercambiaron una mirada. A Maya realmente le gustaría que alguien la acompañara, pero Ji Hoo... parecía ser que ella no le agradaba, y no quería imponer a nadie su compañía. No era una buena idea.

Como ninguno dijo nada, esperando que el otro decidiera, el abuelo tomó por ellos la decisión que ninguno prefería.

- Bueno, entonces mañana ustedes van a disfrutar de su día libre. Este viejo se va a pescar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Quiero agradecer a la gente que ha dejado reviews, y a los que si leyeron el fic y les gustó pero no escriben, porfa, no les cuesta más que un minuto. También quiero aclarar que aunque me encanta la pareja de Yi Jeong y Ga Eul - visiten mi cortita historia sobre ellos si los aman tanto como yo - este fic está más enfocado en Ji Hoo, y Woo Bin, en ese orden.**

**Bueno, espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

**Tratado de Paz.**

Maya repitió lo de la noche anterior. Se dio un largo baño en agua caliente y se puso su pijama más cómodo: una camisilla blanca de algodón con unos pantalones cortos del mismo color. Siempre le gustó el blanco, no sólo porque contrastaba con su piel y le quedaba bien: era un color apacible, tranquilo. Lo único que ella quería para su vida, para ser feliz.

Suspiró, recordando que era inútil: ella podría todo, menos un ser apacible. En cierta manera, envidiaba a Ji Hoo, el hombre que la odiaba sin ninguna razón. No sabía cómo, pero estaba segura de ello, aunque apenas llevara dos días conociéndole.

Sin poder dormir, demasiado abrumada por el día que había tenido y pensando en el siguiente, salió al jardín. Hacía bastante frío, y apenas salió tembló por la sensación del viento chocando contra su piel.

- Qué frío hace... como en casa. Yo siempre tenía frío, aunque estuviéramos en verano. - dijo para si misma.

Era una locura, eso de hablar sola, pero ella lo hacía a menudo.

Sintiéndose triste, comenzó a cantar. Siempre que su corazón se sentía sobrecogido, ella cantaba.

_**En cualquier momento todo puede cambiar  
Siente el viento en tus hombros  
Por un minuto todo el mundo puede esperar  
Vuelve al ayer  
Puedes oírlo llamando?  
Puedes sentirlo en tu alma?  
Puedes confiar en tus anhelos y tomar el control?**_

Ella no se daba cuenta de que hacía varios minutos, el dueño de la casa la observaba con curiosidad. Iba a acercarse a ella al principio, pero le detuvo un poco verla con tal... poca ropa. Claro, para ella eso estaba bien, como le parecía normal llamarlo sólo por su nombre, y decir cosas inapropiadas, como lo de esa mañana con Jan Di.

También se detuvo porque ella cantaba bien. Si llegaba, se detendría y quería escuchar al menos un poco.

- Te enfermarás si sigues aquí afuera tan desabrigada. - dijo, y ella paró abruptamente por el susto, y con cara de asustada se giró hacia él.

- Eres un idiota...

- ¿Idiota? ¿Por aconsejarte cuidar tu salud?

- Por darme ese susto de muerte. ¿Tienes que ser tan silencioso?

- Lo que sucede es que eres muy ruidosa. Pronto te acostumbrarás.

Suspiró. Realmente no quería discutir.

- Tienes razón, debería entrar. - dijo, arrastrando los pies – Buenas noches, Ji Hoo.

Le sonrió cansadamente, y fue entonces cuando se sintió culpable. Maya era una buena persona, y realmente podrían ser amigos,llevarse bien. Al menos ella lo intentaba, pero él complicaba las cosas por miedo. ¿Y miedo a qué? Ni siquiera lo sabía, lo que resultaba más estúpido.

Además, Maya guardaba una pena en su corazón. Jan Di le había ayudado a él en esos momentos. Debía, al menos, facilitarle las cosas a esta mujer.

* * *

Maya despertó temprano, se arregló y bajó a desayunar. No era muy tarde, pero el abuelo ya se había ido, y el desayuno estaba servido. Vio unos pancakes, uno de sus postres favoritos, y le puso crema de fresa encima. Se sirvió una taza de chocolate y se dispuso a disfrutar de su desayuno.

- Buenos días – dijo Ji Hoo, apareciendo silenciosamente, de nuevo. Casi se atragantó, debería acostumbrarse a esto.

- Buenos días.

- ¿Puedo desayunar contigo?

- Por supuesto, ésta es tu casa, Ji Hoo, soy yo la intrusa.

- No eres una intrusa – dijo él, contrariado porque ella pensara eso, y porque él mismo había impulsado ese tipo de pensamiento. - Eres nuestra invitada.

- Gracias – dijo, porque sentía que estaba siendo sincero, que no se estaba obligando a ser caballeroso de nuevo. - Entonces, ¿serás mi guía por la ciudad hoy? - preguntó más animada.

Ji Hoo sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no?

Ella devolvió la sonrisa. Era la primera vez que veía a Ji Hoo, el hombre tan melancólico e introvertido, sonriendo. Le gustaba su sonrisa, ojalá sonriera siempre. Tal vez, si fuera su amiga, si le conociera mejor, pudiera lograrlo.

- Quiero conocer los museos, y los parques, y todo lo que sea hermoso.

- Creo que ese deseo podemos cumplirlo.

Maya se sirvió otro pancake.

- ¿Te gustan los pancakes?

- Son mi postre favorito. Es como si calentaran mi corazón, cuando está muy frío, ¿sabes? ¿Quieres un poco?

De esa manera, empezó el día. Con muchas intenciones de ambas partes de conocerse y crear una amistad.

Fueron a uno de los museos de Yi Jeong, y Maya pasaba de varias piezas con demasiada facilidad, pero en otras, las que le gustaban, captaban su atención por un largo momento. Luego fueron a tomar helados, y pasearon por un parque. Le mostró el colegio Shinhwa y la universidad.

- Así que aquí estudiaron, el colegio más importante de Corea.

- ¿Quieres conocer nuestra clase?

- ¿Nuestra clase?

- La de el F4.

- He escuchado nombrar al "F4" a tu amigo, Woo bin, ahora tu. ¿Qué es el F4?

Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien que no supiera de ellos. Aparte de Jan Di, claro. Pero por supuesto, Maya no lo sabría si venía de algún lugar de América, o Europa, o algún punto desconocido en el mundo.

- Los F4...4 flores, fuimos Goo Joon Pyo, So Yi Jeong, Song Woo Bin, y yo. Nosotros... éramos sólo unos chicos ricos mimados – reconoció – y éramos los más poderosos en el colegio. Éramos el grupo más poderoso en todas partes.

- ¿Y no lo son ahora?

Ji Hoo rio.

- Si – reconoció – Pero me refiero a antes de Jan Di. Antes de ella, éramos sólo unos tontos, preocupados sólo de nuestros propios asuntos, desinteresados y a veces crueles con el lado del mundo que no queríamos ver, que no aprendimos a ver. Geum Jan DI cambió nuestras vidas.

- Pues es una chica excepcional, entonces.

Ji Hoo le dio la razón, y abrió la puerta que daba al salón especial de los F4.

- ¿Y esto?

- Nuestro salón de clases. Ese era el escritorio de Joon Pyo, aquel el mío, y esos los de Yi Jeong y Woo Bin.

- Mimados. Los cuatro herederos. Y si Woo Bin es el Don Juan, ¿qué son ustedes?

- ¿Quién te dijo que Woo Bin es el Don Juan? - preguntó Ji Hoo. De hecho, ella había dicho que Woo Bin mencionó el F4, ¿cuándo hablaron tanto? Ciertamente, no fue cuando la llevó a su reunión.

- Él me contó. Ayer me lo encontré por casualidad en un club.

- ¿Cuando saliste y tardaste tanto en volver? - ella asintió, sin mirarlo porque seguí revisando los escritorios. De hecho, fue directamente al suyo – Te cuidado, también puedes caer en sus encantos sin darte cuenta.

Maya sonrió.

- No te preocupes, no caigo con eso, no es suficiente. Sin embargo, él es muy... me agradó.

No podía, por supuesto, contar por qué.

- ¿Tus padres? - preguntó, mirando la foto que ya había visto en la casa antes. Ji Hoo asintió – Parecen muy buenos, muy cariñosos...

Su tono se volvió nostálgico.

- ¿Tú ves a tu familia? No me mientas, porque te descubrí mintiéndole a mi abuelo ayer.

- No me llevo con mis padres, desde que era muy joven, Ji Hoo. Y ellos quisieran que me dedicara al negocio familiar, en lugar de hacer esto...Esto va en contra de todo para lo que ellos me educaron en mi infancia.

No había imaginado a Maya como una heredera, y ese descubrimiento le sorprendió.

- ¿De dónde vienes, Maya? Quiero una mejor respuesta que la que le diste a Jan Di.

Parecía que con cada pregunta tenía que lanzar advertencias para que ella dijera la verdad.

- Mi madre es de Colombia, pero su padre era español, y su madre italiana. Mi padre es italiano. Pero incluso cuando vivía con ellos vivíamos moviéndonos de un país a otro, dependía del negocio.

- ¿Qué negocio?

- Nada demasiado importante. Nada como lo que tú o Goo Joon Pyo hacen. -levantó otro porta-retrato, y vio una foto de dos novios. Lo que le sorprendió fue quiénes eran - ¿Tu y Jan Di...?

- Era sólo un concurso – se excusó.

- Pero hubieras querido que fuera real, por eso está aquí. Dime, Ji Hoo, ¿aún quieres a la prometida de tu mejor amigo?

- Tú no has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿Por qué tengo que responder la tuya?

- Hagamos un trato. Si tú respondes, yo respondo.

- Creo que mejor nos vamos. Dijiste que querías conocer la ciudad: todavía debemos ir a comer, así que hay un lugar que visitar obligatoriamente.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Maya se dio cuenta que la mirada que le dirigían las chicas eran las mismas que en la noche anterior con Woo Bin. Les dieron la mejor mesa enseguida, y Ji Hoo ordenó por los dos un montón de comida, en la mayoría para ella, que jamás podría comerse completa.

Luego, simplemente caminaron.

- ¿Y ahora? - preguntó ella.

- Aun no acabamos. Espera y verás.

- Es un buen momento para cerrar el trato. ¿Responderás mi pregunta?

- ¿Qué importancia pueden tener para ti los sentimientos que yo tenga o no hacia Jan Di?

- Estás triste por algo, hay algo que no te deja ser feliz. Quiero ser tu amiga y ayudarte, Ji Hoo. Pero los amigos confían unos en otros, ¿sabes?

- La confianza no implica revelar todos los sentimientos de una persona.

- Sí los que afectan tu vida.

- Si respondo a tu pregunta honestamente, ¿qué garantía tengo de que responderás las mías sin esquivarlas de nuevo?

Maya luchó contra si misma, contra sus propios fantasmas y temores.

- Mi palabra. Nunca faltaré a mi palabra, una vez que la haya dado. - dijo finalmente.

Ji Hoo podría escuchar eso de muchas personas y no ser suficiente para él, pero el caso de esa mujer era distinto, porque ella era distinta a todas las mujeres y hombres con los que había convivido anteriormente.

- Fue difícil renunciar a ella, amándola tanto. Pero Joon Pyo nunca ha estado enamorado antes, no puedo luchar contra él, es mi mejor amigo. Y Jan Di lo eligió a él, en lugar de a mí. - dijo – Mi deber era cuidarla, porque alguien... alguien me dijo que un día ella me daría una familia. Parece que se equivocó, porque ahora cuidarla es tarea de Joon Pyo.

- Yo creo en las almas gemelas. - contestó Maya – esas personas que encajan perfectamente una con otra, hechas para estar juntas. Pero creo que no puede haber sólo una. Si así fuera, en este enorme mundo de millones y millones de seres humanos, jamás se encontrarían. Quién sabe... puede que hayan más por allí. Jan Di también te quiere, se nota en la forma en que te mira, pero se ha decidido por Joon Pyo, al que también ama. ¿No es eso una prueba de que puede existir más de una persona con la que puedas ser feliz?

Él no contestó, pero se guardó sus palabras para pensarlas luego.

- Ahora cuéntame.

Maya suspiró. Intento sonreír sin éxitos, porque el tema del que hablaría le sobrepasara.

- La razón por la que abandoné a mi familia, Ji Hoo, es porque no quería ser como ellos. Pero por más que quiera, jamás podré borrar esos años de mi vida. Y la culpa... culpa, ¿puedes creerlo? Por dejar algo tan vergonzoso como eso. Me preguntaste cuál era el negocio de mi familia, te lo diré. Pronto ya no será un secreto, porque se lo he contado también a Woo Bin, pero de todas formas te pediré que seas discreto.

Él asintió, viendo que realmente le afectaba. Se arrepintió del trato, lo que él exigía de ella era más de lo que ella exigía de él.

- La Mafia de las mafias en Europa, eso es lo que son. Mi padre, mi madre, y tal vez pronto mi hermana menor, que estará cumpliendo veintiún años. Era lo que yo debería estar haciendo, para lo que me educaban, pero yo huí. Decidí que no podría soportarlo, yo quería ayudar a la gente, no hacer sus vidas miserables.

- ¿Qué hiciste cuando huiste, si estabas sola?

- Trabajé, tenía varios empleos de medio tiempo, pero seguí estudiando. Como me educaron en casa, yo sabía mucho más que las jóvenes de mi edad: mi padre decía que no era suficiente sólo ser más inteligente que los demás, sino que debía demostrar mi capacidad en cualquier circunstancia. Así que si llegué a donde estoy hoy, es de todas formas por ello. Nunca conseguiré decir que todo lo conseguí decentemente. - dijo con pesar, y sintió sus ojos ardiendo, claro síntoma de que estaba a punto de llorar -Trabajé duro, me esforcé, por años tuve que esconderme en Estados Unidos... pero no puedo dejarlo atrás. Y lo peor es, Ji Hoo, mi hermana – entonces lloró al fin, al confesar el tormento que le acompañaba – no puedo creer que la dejé sola con toda la carga que debía ser mía. ¿Qué clase de hermana mayor soy para Gina? ¡Ella debe odiarme! Woo Bin es mucho más valiente que yo.

La imagen de la mujer frente a él llorando, fue algo totalmente chocante: allí estaba la mujer fuerte, alegre, enérgica era reemplazada por una joven frágil, atormentada. Sin saber qué hacer, con ella llorando en la calle y la gente deteniéndose a mirarlos, se acercó un poco más a ella. No podía decir que no llore, así que, dejando a un lado las dudas, pasó lentamente el brazo alrededor del hombro de Maya. Pero ella lo abrazó, y escondió la cabeza en el pecho de ese hombre que actuaba tan contradictorio con ella, llorando hasta que sus lágrimas acabaran.

* * *

Luego de ir a patinar, fueron a casa de Goo Joon Pyo, donde los F4 se reunían.

Jan Di se alegró muchísimo de ver a Maya, y le presentó a su mejor amiga, Chu Ga Eul, la novia de Yi Jeong. Ga Eul era una persona cálida y amigable, que enseguida ganó la simpatía de Maya, y ésta la de la chica, porque sus sonrisas y su mirada era suficiente para encantar a cualquiera. Aun tenía los ojos levemente hinchados, pero nadie que no supiera que había llorado se fijaría en ello.

- Iremos a ver el postre – dijo Jan Di - ¿vienes, Maya? - le preguntó, y la joven accedió enseguida, dejando de esa manera las tres a los hombres, para que dijeran todas las cosas que sabía que no dirían frente a ellas.

- ¿Tu abuelo te obligó a traerla otra vez? - preguntó Goo Joon Pyo.

Ji Hoo negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces?

- Estábamos dando un paseo.

- ¿Te has rendido? - preguntó Yi Jeong con una sonrisa.

- No es nada de lo que ustedes creen. Por mucho que mi abuelo quiera, sus planes no dará resultado.

- Una lástima, Ji Hoo, porque esa es una chica excelente – dijo Woo Bin – es linda, inteligente y alegre. A mi también me gusta para ti, entiendo a tu abuelo.

- ¿No será que te gusta para ti, más bien? - preguntó él, observando la reacción del Don Juan.

- ¿Es que estás celoso?

Yi Jeong y Joon Pyo simplemente observaban la escena que ocurría entre sus dos amigos algo divertido.

- Para nada. Es simple curiosidad, pero ya sabes que no puedes jugar con ella, es la protegida de mi abuelo ahora.

- Ya lo sé. Tampoco es que sea una mujer con la que alguien pueda jugar, ¿verdad?

- O sea que tú si quieres intentarlo en serio, Woo Bin? - preguntó incrédulo Yi Jeong.

- Para nada. - contestó, bebiendo un trago – Sería muy tentador, pero voy a dejarla en paz. Precisamente, porque es demasiado buena.

Sus amigos protestaron que él era también un buen hombre, y ni Maya ni ninguna otra mujer probablemente conseguirían nadie mejor que él.

Sólo él y Ji Hoo sabían el motivo. De hecho a Woo Bin, Maya le había gustado mucho, pero luego de ver cómo le afectaba el asunto de su familia, cómo lo había dejado todo incluso a la persona que más amaba, su hermana, no la arrastraría al mismo mundo de nuevo. Ya que había hecho tanto esfuerzo para salir, merecía la pena que lo consiguiera.

- De todas formas, esta vez le dejaré el camino libre a Ji Hoo. Veremos si lo aprovecha o termina arrepintiéndose.

- ¿De qué tendrías que arrepentirte, Ji Hoo? - preguntó Maya, entrado con las otras chicas, trayendo tazas de café y dulces en sus manos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que los pancakes son el vicio secreto de nuestro amigo, Maya? - preguntó Yi Jeong cuando vio el contenido de la bandeja que ella traía.

Maya se sentó al lado de Yi Hoo por costumbre, luego de haber pasado todo el día en su compañía.

- No tenía idea – contestó ella con una sonrisa – Estos son todos para mi, si él los quiere, que se levante y vaya a buscar más.

Ji Hoo le miró sorprendido, como si no lo creyese.

Pero eran los otros quienes realmente tenían la mirada puesta en ellos, expectantes. Deseaban demasiado que esos dos se entendiera y que su amigo fuera feliz, pero parecía que no era posible. Con sólo verlos, parecía que no tenía nada que ver uno con el otro... entonces ella hablaba, o sonreía.

Maya era casi todo lo que Ji Hoo necesitaba, el único problema era que ella no lo sabía, y él no iba a reconocerlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Este capítulo está dedicado a una amiga muy querida. Estoy rezando por ella, para que vuelva a sonreír y a estar alegre.**

**Un deseo.**

El abuelo llegó contento y les preguntó del día. Luego de que Maya hubiera acabado de contarle lo que había hecho, él parecía bastante satisfecho.

- ¿Sucede algo, abuelo? - preguntó ella, al ver al señor sonriendo consigo mismo – parece que hay una muy buena noticia, por su sonrisa, ¿por qué no nos cuenta?

Ji Hoo miró a la joven y a su abuelo seriamente.

- No es nada. Cosas de ancianos.

* * *

Luego del largo día, había regresado a la casa para la acostumbrada cena en familia. En realidad, apenas llevaba una semana en la casa, pero sentía como si hubiera sido más tiempo. Se levantaba, desayunaban juntos y luego iban a la fundación o a la clínica, donde tuviera turno primero. Los niños la esperaban para que los revisara y conversara un poco con ellos.

Era mucho mejor ahora que Ji Hoo ya no parecía en su contra. Jan Di se estaba convirtiendo en una buena amiga, pero Maya no dejaba de vigilar su relación con Ji Hoo, ya que le preocupaba que Jan Di, inconscientemente, alimentaba los sentimientos del joven Yoon.

- Jan Di – le había dicho ese día esa mañana – necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, unnie? - preguntó ella, preocupada.

- Bueno, no sé si es malo. Verás, es Ji Hoo. - por alguna razón, ella le miró con asombro – Sé que eres su amiga, y quisiera creer que yo también lo soy, o puedo serlo. Me preocupo por él, lo que es el primer paso, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

- Sé de ustedes... que él te ama, y muy en el fondo, tú también sientes algo por él.

- Yo amo a Goo Joon Pyo. Ji Hoo es mi amigo.

- Lo sé. Pero atendiendo a sus sentimientos, y ya que estás a punto de casarte, él puede estar especialmente sensible ahora. - le expliqué – Así que, lo que quería pedirte, como un favor personal a nuestro amigo, es que cuides mucho la distancia y el tiempo que pasas con él. No quiero decir que lo alejes, porque él te necesita. Pero te toca a ti trazar bien la línea, ¿si?

- Tienes razón, unnie. Haré lo que sea mejor por Ji Hoo – respondió ella.

Se preguntaba si sería suficiente cualquier esfuerzo de Jan Di. Ojalá que si. Ojalá que todos ellos fueran felices: las cuatro flores y las dos plebeyas que los habían conquistado, Geum Jan Di y Chu Ga Eul.

Pensando en ellos, sacó una lámina de grueso papel que había comprado esa tarde, lo extendió en el piso de su habitación y comenzó a dibujar con el grafito.

Simplemente trazaba lineas, sin nada deliberado, dejando a su mente expresarse. Cuando terminó, estaba sorprendida. Y sin embargo, eran esos ojos inmensamente tristes...

Se puso una camisa celeste claro sobre su camisilla blanca y su pantalón, y salió afuera. Se sorprendió porque esta vez, ya había alguien allí, en el lugar donde a ella le gustaba estar, cuando salió.

En vez de buscar otro lugar, y huir de la presencia de Ji Hoo, como había hecho cuando ambos se quedarían solos, se sentó a su lado. La razón por la cual no quería estar a solas con él era para no sacar a flote aquello de lo que no quería hablar, lo que él seguro no conversaría frente a otros.

- Hola. ¿tampoco puedes dormir?

- Se me hizo costumbre – dijo – salir a ver si no estás por ahí despierta, congelándote de frío.

- Esta vez estoy abrigada – dijo Maya, mostrando mi camisa. Él apenas sonrió, no fue una sonrisa real, y vi en su rostro que estaba cansado. - ¿Me dirías qué te sucede?

Entonces él recogió algo que había en el suelo, al lado suyo. Un rectángulo de cartulina celeste claro, en el que se podía ver, con grandes letras plateadas:

_**Goo Joon Pyo**_

_**Geum Jan Di**_

- Esto es...

- Se casan en un mes.

- ¿Tan pronto? - él asintió. En realidad, no debería ser una sorpresa luego de haber oído todo lo que ellos debieron pasar, los años que había esperado el uno por el otro.

Poco podía ella hacer para evitar que él se sintiera como debía estar sintiéndose. Entonces recordó su sonrisa el sábado, y pensó que al vez, luego de la boda, no le volvería ver sonreír nunca más. La idea de que una sonrisa tan pacífica y sanadora desapareciera para siempre le lastimó el corazón.

- Creo que estarás bien, Ji Hoo. Un día formarás una familia con una buena mujer, una que espero que te haga sonreír mucho, y tendrás unos hijos lindos y felices.

En realidad, hablaba de la familia que a ella le gustaría tener, pero pensó que eso también podría ajustarse bastante a él.

- Era Jan Di quien iba a darme una familia. Y la estoy dejando ir.

Por unos segundos, no supo que decir. Recordó todo lo que Jan Di le había contado de su amistad con Ji Hoo. Entonces, su rostro se iluminó, y sonrió.

- Pero ella ya te ha dado una familia, Ji Hoo. Te devolvió a tu abuelo, ¿ves? Su misión está cumplida y ahora debe ir a la siguiente.

Él la vio sonreír genuinamente, confiada en lo que decía. Era cierto, aunque nunca lo había visto de esa forma: Jan Di ya le había dado una familia.

- Y dime... ¿has pensado en buscar de nuevo a esa persona que te dijo aquello? Porque a mi me da curiosidad, ¿crees que me dirá qué me depara el destino?

"Maya, eres una mala mujer que ha abandonado a su familia, y un día deberás volver y pagar por lo que hiciste" No quería escuchar eso, pero era una posibilidad. De todas formas, tenía unas tremendas ganas de saber. Le pidió a Ji Hoo que la llevara un par de veces más.

- Está bien. Iremos mañana en la tarde. - lo decía resignado, como un niño que se rinde por fin a hacer algo por obligación.

Sonrió.

- Eres genial, Ji Hoo. - entonces, siguiendo su impulso, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su cuarto.

Para ella era lo más normal del mundo, pero si no se hubiera ido tan rápido, se hubiera dado cuenta del sonrojo que siguió a la parálisis de Ji Hoo.

* * *

- Entonces, esto es lo que haremos para promocionar la fundación, abuelo – explicó Maya – sóo necesito hablar con los padres, y ver qué les parece a ellos la idea, ya que necesitamos su autorización. No creo que tengan ningún problema, ¿verdad?

- En la manera en que lo has planteado, no veo por qué vaya a haberlo. Tienes mi permiso, claro, es una gran idea.

Yoon Seok Young le sonrió a la joven. Cada vez le gustaba más, si antes había querido que Jan Di fuera la esposa de su nieto, y había hecho todo lo posible para que así fuera, ésta vez no se detendría por nada hasta lograrlo. Ningún otro amigo, o cualquier otro motivo sería un impedimento para que ella fuera realmente su nieta política. Pronto tendría que hablar de ello seriamente con Ji Hoo, el problema era Maya, que siendo tan independiente, tal vez no aceptara un matrimonio arreglado. Así que debía conseguir que los dos se enamoraran genuinamente primero.

- Gracias – dijo ella, sonriendo – Y sobre permisos... ¿me dejaría salir hoy un poco más temprano, abuelo? Ya he terminado lo que debía hacer hoy.

- Por supuesto Maya. Pero puedo preguntar para qué necesitas salir más temprano?

- Es que quiero ir a un lugar... su nieto me prometió que me llevaría, y tengo que buscarlo o probablemente fingirá que se ha olvidado.

Nada podía complacerle más a Seok Young que escuchar eso. Así que dio su permiso instantáneamente.

Maya se cambió los pantalones de vestir y los zapatos de tacón por unos más cómodos jerseys y botas bajas. Luego fue hacia la oficina de Ji Hoo, pero se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaba. Se había escapado, el muy...

No lo encontró en todo el edificio, y le dijeron que se había ido hacía media hora. Así que salió de allí echando humo.

Entonces una motocicleta se detuvo frente a ella. Levantando el visor del casco, reconoció al hombre que la montaba.

- ¿Te llevo? - preguntó él.

- Pensé que huiste – dijo ella, tomando un casco y subiéndose a la moto.

- Yo también cumplo con mi palabra – contestó él, un poco enojado porque ella no confiara en que él haría lo que había dicho.

Ambos llegaron hasta aquel lugar, que años antes Jan Di y él había visitado juntos.

- Se supone que si escribes tus desos aquí, se harán realidad. - le contó, y sus manos se deslizaron hasta el lugar que había buscado.

- "Ji Hoo y Jan Di, rezando por la constante felicidad"- leyó Maya en voz alta – Pues creo que se hará realidad. ¿Y el señor del que me hablaste?

- Maya, no es seguro que lo encuentres siempre aquí. Era simplemente un hombre al que le gustaba venir a éste lugar.

Maya le miró desilusionada, pero en cuanto él apartó la vista de ella, sintiñendose mal por no poder cumplir su deseo, lo vio. Estaba seguro que era el mismo, porque nunca olvidaría su rostro cuando le dijo esas palabras.

- Es él... - dijo apenas en un susurro, y Maya no lo oyó.

- Bueno, escribiré mi deseo – dijo ella. Pero él no la escuchó, ya que fue caminando hasta donde estaba el hombre.

Maya se quedó pensando. ¿Qué era lo que más deseaba con todo su corazón?

- ¡Espere! - dijo Ji Hoo, a varios metros de distancia, deteniendo a ese hombre – No creo que me recuerde, pero...

- El chico y la chica flor de loto. - contestó él – claro que me acuerdo. ¿Cómo está ella?

- Va a casarse.

- Ah, entonces ha hecho su trabajo bien.

Ésto sorprendió a Ji Hoo. ¿Quería decir que Maya había tenido razón?

- Usted dijo que ella me daría una familia.

- Y le devolvió a su familia, ¿o no? Pero me parece que ahora, usted debe fijarse en el futuro. Se está quedando en el pasado.

- No entiendo.

- ¿Viene con esa chica? - preguntó señalando hacia donde Maya escribía.

- Si.

- Ahora cuídela mucho, como ella quiere cuidar de usted.

- ¿Hasta que ella se case? - preguntó enfadado. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas, y cómo podía él escucharlo?

- Hasta que sanen ambos sus heridas, y puedan ver el camino sin dolor de nuevo.

Antes de que él pudiera preguntar algo más, el hombre se fue, y Ji Hoo decidió que sería mejor volver con Maya. Ella no se dio cuenta de su presencia, así que silenciosamente observó lo que acababa de escribir.

"_Maya y Ji Hoo: Rezando por una vida llena de sonrisas"_

Con sólo leer eso, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

- Ahora podemos irnos – dijo Maya.

- ¿No querías encontrar a ese hombre?

- Ya no. No necesito escuchar a alguien para saber que yo construyo mi destino.

- Espera un momento – dijo – yo también pediré algo.

Al lado de la oración de Maya, escribió: "Maya y Ji Hoo, rezando por una vida feliz y tranquila"

Maya le sonrió, y aprisionó su mano, para llevarlo hasta un puesto de comida en la calle. Su mano resultó ser sorprendentemente suave y cálida, y no tardó en transmitir ese calor a Ji Hoo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! De nuevo, quiero agradecer a la gente que lee este fic y les gusta. También, quiero avisar que porque estoy de exámenes y muy cargada de otras mil actividades, voy a pasar un tiempo sin actualizar. Por eso, esta vez voy a subir varios de los capítulos que ya tengo escritos.**

**Ahora que recuerdo, este capítulo les va a gustar mucho a los fans de Yi Jeong y Ga Eul. Ya van a ver.**

**Prueba de vestidos.**

Ga Eul acababa de llegar a casa, completamente exhausta. Al menos ahora que vivía en su departamento y no con sus padres, podía estar un poco más relajada y hacer lo que quisiera en su espacio, así que ce sacó los zapatos y empezó a desabotonar su camisa para ir a darse un baño, y en ese momento...

- Buenas noches, Ga Eul.

- ¡AHHHH! - gritó, mientras un color rojo se extendía por su rostro y todo su cuerpo.

Inmediatamente se cubrió, pero durante unos segundos, él pudo ver perfectamente el torso de Ga Eul sin nada más que su brazier. Aunque algunas veces la había imaginado... nunca pensó que sería tan perfecta... tan deseable.

- ¿Por qué todavía me miras? - preguntó ella - ¡Date vuelta! - al oír el enojo de su novia obedeció al instante - ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

- Sólo quería darte una sorpresa. - se excusó – no sabía que tú llegarías y... bueno, ésto.

No podía estar más enojada que en ese momento. Pero contó hasta diez e intentó calmarse.

- Me esperas aquí, mientras voy a cambiarme. Que sea la última vez que me haces algo como esto, Yi Jeong, o...

- ¿O qué? - preguntó él, muriendo por acercarse a ella, pero temiendo más lo que ella podría hacer.

- O verás...

Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso un sencillo vestido rosa, se cepilló el pelo y en quince minutos estuvo lista. Entró a la cocina, y se encontró con la mesa servida para dos, y unas velas encendidas.

- ¿Y esto?

- Tenía ganas de cenar contigo hoy. Como estás demasiado ocupada en tu trabajo como recordar a tu novio, entonces parece que debo ser yo quien te recuerde que tienes uno.

Ella sonrió, y se acercó a él, muy cerca a su rostro, con las frentes tocándose.

- No puedo olvidarme que soy novia de Yi Jeong, es una pesadilla que me persigue todo el tiempo.

- Pero qué linda pesadilla, ¿verdad?

Y él sonrió. Esa sonrisa que nadie en el mundo debiera poseer. Cómo amaba esa sonrisa.

Él la hizo sentarse, y cenaron tranquilamente, contándose lo que había sucedido en el día, hablando de la próxima boda de sus amigos, y de Maya, la chica que debía atrapar a Ji Hoo sin saberlo.

- Ella es muy buena. En verdad creo que Ji Hoo podría enamorarse de ella.

- Ji Hoo no se enamorará por una razón tan sencilla como esa.

- ¿Y qué necesita entonces? ¿Acaso todas las chicas deben ser rechazadas, llevar al chico hasta su casa cuando se emborrachan, hacerle encontrar a su primer amor, soportar sus infantilismos, participar en citas falsas y luego, cuando se rinden, esperar por cuatro años a que el chico regrese?

- Pero funcionó para ti, o no.

- Ji Hoo es mucho más bueno que tú, Yi Jeong. Seguro que no todas las chicas necesitan pasar por eso sólo para conseguir un novio.

Yi Jeong suspiró, claro que él quería a Ga Eul para mucho más que para una novia. Pero aún no encontraba la forma de decírselo, aunque sabía que debía ser pronto, o cualquier otro se le adelantaría. Había esperado por Ga Eul demasiado tiempo como para estar absolutamente convencido de que ella era lo que él quería para el resto de su vida.

- Sabes que eres mucho más que eso. Sabes que en verdad te quiero, ¿lo sabes?

No supo por qué había dicho eso, pero quería estar seguro que ella conociera sus sentimientos.

- Regresaste a mi, Yi Jeong – dijo ella – no hay forma de que dude de eso.

* * *

Jan Di pidió permiso al abuelo para salir horas antes el jueves: iban a ver los vestidos de novias. Por supuesto, para esto Ga Eul y Maya debían acompañarla. Le costaba creer que todo era real, que en unas semanas sería al fin la esposa de Goo Joon Pyo, y no habría nunca más nada que pudiera separarlos.

Incluso, había enviado una invitación a Jae Kyung. Nunca podría olvidar lo que esa amiga hizo por ellos al final. A lo que había renunciado. Jae Kyung le envió un correo esa misma mañana, respondiéndole que por nada del mundo se perdería esa boda, que hasta se sentía la hacedora del cuento de hadas.

- ¿Qué les parece este? - dijo, era el segundo vestido que se probaba. Muy sobrecargado, para nada el estilo de Jan Di.

- No parecerás Geum Jan Di– dijo Maya.

- A mi no me gusta, pruébate otro – dijo muy directamente Ga Eul.

- ¿Por qué no se prueban los vestidos ustedes también? - propuso entonces ella, ante las miradas de extrañeza que le dirigían sus amigas – Vamos, será divertido.

Insistió un poco más logrando convencer a Ga Eul. Entonces Maya decidió que ella también podía animarse. Se aconsejaron mutuamente, y encontraron el vestido correcto para cada una.

El vestido de Jan Di era de una fina seda, en forma de corazón en la parte superior, dejaba sus hombros libres y luego de una cinta en la cintura, caía libremente hasta sus pies. Era sencillo, pero hermoso y perfectamente Jan Di.

Ga Eul tenía un vestido que se ceñía a ella en la parte superior, con pequeñas perlas y cristales incrustados, y una falda de volados de tul. Parecía una princesa.

Tres hombres del F4 las observaban sin que ellas notaran aun su presencia. Woo bin sonreía, pero los otros dos miraban fascinados. Yi Jeong no era capaz de apartar la vista de Ga Eul.

Pero de nuevo, era Maya quien ofrecía el mayor contraste. Ella no parecía una princesa, como Ga Eul, ni un ángel delicado, como Jan Di. Su pelo suelto, como no lo había dejado nunca desde que llegó, caía hasta su cintura, pero aun podía verse la pronunciada abertura en la espalda, que acababa casi donde comenzaba la falda. Ésta era de tul, pero más larga atrás que adelante. Adelante, el vestido iba hasta arroba, en el cuello, donde acababa con un lazo. No era un áge ni una princesa, pero...

- Maya es hermosa, ¿verdad? - dijo Woo Bin dirigiéndose a Ji Hooo, codéandole para que dejara de mirar a la chica.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? - preguntó Jan Di.

- Estábamos aburridos, y decidimos venir a ver qué se pondría la novia. Lo que no sabía era que habría tres novias en lugar de una. - contestó Woo Bin, el menos afectado de los presentes.

Porque Yi Jeong había decidido que quería ver a Ga Eul ir al altar con ese mismo vestido.

- ¿Y tú con quién te casas, Maya? ¿tal vez conmigo?

- ¿Es esa una proposición, Woo Bin? - preguntó ella, acercándose a él hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a centímetros de distancia, y luego echó a reír.

Los demás observaban asombrados el descaro de Maya.

- Bueno, creo que esto terminó, ése es el vestido que Jan Di usará en la boda, y aquí cada cual va para su casa – dijo Ga Eul, concluyendo el asunto.

* * *

Ji Hoo conducía de vuelta a casa, Maya iba sentada a su lado. En todo el camino no había dicho nada.

A pesar de lo que Woo Bin había dicho, parecía realmente interesado en Maya, y ella coqueteaba con él. Ambos se agradaban, así que tal vez... La úncia razón por la que esto le importaba era porque Woo Bin era un conocido Don Juan, y aquel hombre le había dicho que debía cuidar a Maya.

Como un tonto, él pensaba obedecer por segunda vez. Al menos ahora no confundiría las cosas.

- Estás muy silencioso, ¿tanto te afectó ver a Jan Di vestida de novia? - preguntó ella.

Ji Hoo le miró brevemente. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso: Jan Di se veía muy bonita, pero no era la primera vez que la veía de novia. Ver a la fuerte e independiente Maya vestida de blanco fue mucho más impactante.

Como una fuerte tormenta que causa estragos.

- No, no fue malo. - contestó.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Me contestarías una pregunta? -

- ¿Si?

- ¿Te gusta Woo Bin?

Como toda respuesta, se echó a reír.

- Woo Bin es muy agradable, y en otras circunstancias tal vez. Pero tal como es mi vida, jamás me permitiría enamorarme de él.

- Permitirte enamorar... entonces crees que tienes el completo control de tus emociones.

- Controlamos nuestros pensamientos, nuestros pensamientos controlan nuestras emociones, nuestras emociones a nuestros sentimientos. Y nosotros somos nuestros sentimientos, Ji Hoo, así que mi respuesta es sí. Controlo mis emociones muy bien.

- ¿Nunca te enamorarías sin proponértelo?

- No. Y sé lo que piensas, pero tú te propusiste amar a Jan Di. Debiste haber empezado sin apenas conocerla, pero te interesaste en ayudarla. Decidiste pasar tiempo con ella. Y al pasar más tiempo y conocer a una persona, eventualmente desarrollas un sentimiento.

Aun era bastante temprano cuando llegaron, y como no había aún nadie del servicio a esa hora. Así que Maya decidió preparar la cena, su plato favorito: pizza. Ji Hoo la vio ir y venir sacando los utensilios, recogiendo las magas de su camisa y poniéndose un delantal para preparar la masa.

- ¿Te gustaría ayudarme? - preguntó de pronto – Lo digo sólo porque estás mirando... si no quieres está bien.

- No, está bien, lo haré.

Comenzó a estirar con ella la masa, y luego, conforme ella decía, cortaba esto y aquello, y lo mezclaban en una salsa.

- No le debes poner mucha sal, ¿sabes? En realidad, hace que no puedas disfrutar mucho el sabor de cada ingrediente.

Le daba consejos, y luego seguía, moviéndose en la cocina como si fuera suya. Cuando el servicio llegó para preparar la cena, ella los hizo esperar.

- A ver... prueba un poco de la salsa, a ver qué tal – dijo, sosteniendo la cuchara en su mano, y dándosela a probar como si de un niño se tratase. - ¿Qué te parece?

Ji Hoo tenía una expresión indescifrable.

- Está delicioso.

Ella continuó, satisfecha consigo misma.

- ¡Listo! - exclamó triunfal.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? - preguntó el abuelo.

Lucía muy serio, pero en realidad, estaba muy contento. Había visto la escena desde un principio, y le complacía ver que al fin su nieto y Maya empezaban a llevarse bien, a ser cercanos. Había esperanzas, por lo menos.

- Lo siento, abuelo. Pero hoy tendremos una cena a mi estilo. ¿Qué dice?

- Pues bien, creo que no me queda otra opción, porque has despedido a todo el servicio, ¿verdad?

Lo que sucedió fue muy inusual, pero Maya se sonrojó.

* * *

- Cásate conmigo, Ga Eul.

Yi Jeong la miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa, y sostenía en hermoso anillo de diamantes. Aun así, resultaba difícil creer que era real, y se quedó sin habla con unos instantes. Finalmente, logró articular la única palabra que necesitaba.

- Si...

- ¿Cómo? No oí bien.

- Que sí, quiero casarme contigo.

Entonces Yi Jeong le besó, y nada más existía en su mente que ese mágico momento, de ambos en la pista de patinaje, con las mismas luces artificiales que aquella cita que no fue real, y que sin embargo, les había conducido a este momento. A pesar de todo, había encontrado a su alma gemela, y logró estar con él. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida para ser feliz?

La sonrisa satisfecha de Yi Jeong no se borró ni cuando ya habían llegado al departamento de Ga Eul.

- Antes de irme...

- ¿Si?

Él le volvió a besar, pero esta vez de una forma diferente a las anteriores. No fue sólo un beso dulce y lento. Fue un beso apasionado, demandante, que le hizo perder el aliento y sentir su cuerpo temblar. Por fortuna él la sostenía, abrazándola de la cintura, y atrayendo su cuerpo más a él. Una de sus manos bajó hasta su cadera, y la otra subió hasta rozar uno de sus senos.

Entonces ella lo separó abruptamente.

- Debes irte -anunció sin más – Buenas noches.

Y cerró la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

Ga Eul se tumbó con el cuerpo apoyado en la puerta, y la mano entre sus rodillas, mientras Yi Jeong estaba en una posición parecida del otro lado, aunque sabía que ella no volvería a abrir esa noche.

* * *

Maya decidió lavar los platos ella misma, a pesar de las protestas del abuelo y de Ji Hoo, diciendo que no era necesario. Había terminado, y estaba guardando los utensilios en su lugar, cuando sonó su celular.

Le sorprendió que no fuera ningún número conocido. No había conocido a muchas personas a parte de sus compañeros de trabajo, pues pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo o con los niños, o en la casa, o con el F4. Y esos hombres se mezclaban con muy poca gente.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó.

- Al fin te encontré, hija. Se acabaron las escondidas.

Escuchar esa voz fue todo lo que necesitó. Arrojó el celular al suelo con tanta fuerza que lo hizo pedazos, y cerró la otra mano sobre la hoja de un cuchillo. Vio como la sangre empezaba a caer y machar el suelo. Sin embargo, no era capaz de moverse.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Ji Hoo, preocupado por el ruido. Ella no le respondió, y él sólo necesitó ver la sangre en el suelo para actuar.

Abrió la mano de Maya y le quitó el cuchillo, sacando el botiquín médico y limpiando la herida. En unos minutos vendó su mano y se sentó junto a ella, pero Maya seguía con la mirada perdida, sin hablar.

Entonces, rompió a llorar. Ji Hoo hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: la abrazó.

- Me encontró, Ji Hoo, finalmente me encontró. Mi padre sabe dónde estoy y no tardará en venir por mi.

- Estarás bien. Somos tus amigos, eres mi amiga. Nosotros te ayudaremos.

- Mi padre no es cualquier hombre, Ji Hoo, no lo conoces... no lo conoces...

Lo siguiente que vio fue oscuridad. Ji Hoo la sostuvo en sus brazos, y la llevó hasta su habitación. Sabía que tenía que hablar con su abuelo de esto cuanto antes, pero lo primero era asegurarse que Maya estuviera bien.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pesadilla.**

**Maya Pov.**

Lo único que escuché era el sonido del disparo, y aunque gritaba nadie me escuchaba, o figían hacerlo. Por mucho que cumplieran mis caprichos, estaba visto que la palabra de mi padre era la que valía por sobre la mía.

¿De qué me servía tener todo esto? No podía proteger lo que amaba, no podía proteger a Marco. Corrí más de prisa, y tiré la puerta abajo, para ver lo que más temía. Si, era a Marco a quien había visto que arrastraban, y era Marco el que estaba ahora, con una bala en el pecho, muerto.

Escuché un grito desgarrador, que me asustó. No me di cuenta de que era yo ya que gritaba.

* * *

Ji Hoo sostuvo la mano de Maya mientras ella comenzó a revolverse en la cama. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, y quedó comprobado cuando la escuchó gritar.

- Marco... no, por favor, no... Marco...

Decidió que sería mejor despertarla ahora, fuera lo que fuera, ese sueño no le hacía nada bien. Ella finalmente abrió los ojos, sólo para empezar a llorar.

- Lo mató... lo mató... no pude hacer nada y él lo mató...

- ¿De qué hablas, Maya? - iba a decir que fue sólo una pesadilla, pero lo dudaba.

- Lo mató por mi culpa, porque lo amaba. Si tan sólo le hubiera escuchado y me hubiera apartado, estaría bien... era yo la testaruda, no él, era yo quien no quería dejarlo...

Maya continuó llorando por un largo rato, incapaz de seguir hablando. Si antes había creído que eso le afectaba, no fue nada comparando con la Maya que vio luego de recibir esa llamada. No quedaba rastros de energía, de alegría, de nada.

Cuando empezó a calmarse, él le pasó una taza de té caliente, que aceptó enseguida.

Ella sabía que debía serenarse y pensar. Vio al hombre sentado cerca de ella, el único durante esos años que la había visto llorar, que conocía lo débil que en realidad era. Yi Hoo tenía una vida tan serena, él era un alma pacífica, no podía involucrarlo a él también. No podía involucrar a esta familia, que parecía casi como su familia, y no podía arruinar de esa forma la boda de Jan Di y Joon Pyo, ni la felicidad del F4. Esos hombres le caían demasiado bien.

Para salvarlos, sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer: marcharse. Y ellos no la dejarían marcharse así como así.

- ¿Quién es Marco?

Al escuchar ese nombre, ella tembló. Pero por algún motivo, sentía que podía, o quería, contárselo todo a él.

- Su padre trabajaba para el mío, éramos amigos desde que yo soy capaz de recordarlo. Pero nos enamoramos, y ése fue nuestro error. - dijo, dejando la taza vacía a un lado, en la mesa de noche – Marco fue mi primer amor, y yo estaba segura que él era mi alma gemela, aunque éramos unos chicos.

La idea de Maya amando era algo que no había contemplado antes.

- Entonces, mi padre lo mató. Y yo huí. Tuve que parecer sumisa durante semanas antes de que confiaran un poco más en mi, cogí dinero, una bolsa de viajero y escapé de casa una madrugada.

Mientras hablaba, miraba fijamente sus uñas. Tenía miedo de cómo la podría mirar Ji Hoo ahora, que conocía su vida. Sentía vergüenza, más que nunca, delante de él, que era todo lo que ella, aunque quisiera, no podía ser. Porque una parte de su corazón aún seguía sumido en oscuridad, en odio, en violencia.

Entonces sintió una mano fría y suave en su rostro, que le hizo levantar la vista.

- Te cuidaré, - dijo él – y nada como eso te sucederá nunca más.

* * *

Ji Hoo le preguntó si estaría bien sola por un momento, y ella respondió que sí. Él iba a hablar con su abuelo, y estaba llamando al resto del F4. Maya sabía que sin duda tenía muy buenas intenciones, se estaba portando como un buen amigo.

Pero la vida de los amigos no es algo que se pueda poner en juego, y por esa razón, Maya se puso de pie y empezó a empacar. No llevaba mucho dinero consigo, pero lo suficiente como para comprar un boleto de avión y lo demás, ya luego se las arreglaría.

Se cambió la blusa manchada de sangre por una camisa negra, y salió por la ventana apresurada. Sabía que el abuelo y Ji Hoo se darían cuenta enseguida, pero ella no podía hacer sino correr hasta encontrar la parada de taxi más cercana.

- ¡Taxi! - pidió, todavía corriendo, y se subió sin más ante la mirada atónita de un hombre que estaba a punto de subir. - Llévame al aeropuerto lo más rápido posible, por favor.

Cerrando los ojos, y exhalando, con el corazón agitado y latiendo tan fuerte, la única imagen que le llegó a la cabeza fue la de Ji Hoo, diciéndole que la cuidaría.

- Lo siento, Ji Hoo – dijo, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas – no puedo permitir que les suceda nada. No puedo permitir que te suceda nada a ti también.

Lo que Maya no sabía, era que había subestimado la palabra de Ji Hoo. Cuando él entró a la habitación y no la encontró, imaginó de inmediato lo que había hecho. Tomó las llaves del auto y salió de inmediato, llamando a sus amigos en el camino.

En la pantalla, aparecieron los otros tres.

- ¿Alguna novedad, Ji Hoo? - preguntó Yi Jeong.

- Maya escapó.

Woo Bin suspiró.

- Por supuesto que lo hizo. ¿A dónde va a buscarla?

- Al aeropuerto.

- Estaremos allí – dijo Woo Bin – haré todo lo posible para detener los vuelos.

- Gracias.

- Todo saldrá bien, hermano – dijo Joon Pyo en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

Pero entonces, abriéndose paso entre toda la gente, Maya había conseguido el boleto para un vuelo que saldría en quince minutos, y abordaba el avión.

* * *

- ¡Les dije que detuvieran el avión! - Woo Bin estaba furioso

- Para cuando llamó, ya no había forma de impedir ese vuelo, jefe – se excusó uno de los hombres – lo sentimos, pero la chica fue muy rápida.

Woo Bin le pegó una patada, pero Ji Hoo le dijo que se detuviera. Eso no ayudaba en nada.

- ¿Sabes algo del padre de Maya?

- Si, hermano. Está en Corea ahora, Maya no se equivocó. Tal vez aparecería de un momento u otro frente a ella.

- Ya sé a dónde se ha ido – dijo Yio Jeong, volviendo de hablar con una encantada mujer que vendía boletos – Washington.

- Y no te preocupes por esperar – dijo Joon Pyo – Un avión te espera ahora mismo en la pista. Y tu chofer te ha traído el equipaje, que ya está allí.

Nadie discutió que sólo Ji Hoo tenía derecho de ir por ella, aunque él no supiera decir por qué. Hacía apenas días que se conocían y aún más pocos días que eran amigos.

- Suerte.

- Y tráela a salvo.

- Gracias – dijo él a todos, y se fue directo hacia donde Joon Pyo señaló que estaba el avión.

Cuando le vieron irse lo suficientemente lejos, Woo Bin dijo:

- Gané. Les dije que iría.

- Oye, Woo Bin, tú que lo sabes todo, ¿para cuándo será la boda? - preguntó Joon Pyo.

- Pues espero que no antes que la mía – contestó Yi Jeong.

Sus amigos le miraron, él simplemente sonrió, y ellos se abalanzaron sobre él para felicitarle.

* * *

El hotel en el que se hospedó no era muy bueno. De hecho, era horrible y hace años no estaba en un sitio así. Pero ella quería esconderse, y ésa era la mejor forma. Además, no tenía dinero para más.

Se desvistió y en su lugar se puso una enorme remera blanca, a modo de pijama. Se echó en la pequeña cama, aunque sabía que no dormiría. En su mente se mezclaba imágenes de su padre, de marco, de Ji Hoo. Y éste último, su rostro, su sonrisa y su mirada triste aparecían en su mente con demasiada fuerza. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba.

Conocía la respuesta, pero no le gustaba. Era demasiado pronto para que él se volviera tan importante para ella, y sin embargo, lo que más le dolía de haber dejado Corea era alejarse de él.

Se quedó dormida después de horas de pensar y atormentarse. Pero apenas se durmió, la pesadilla regresó.

- No... Marco... no, por favor...

No quería que su padre le hiciera nada.

- Por favor... déjalo en paz... Ji Hoo...

Se aferró a la mano que la sostenía con más fuerza.

- … a él no...

El sonido de una bala retumbó en su cabeza y volvió a gritar. Se sentó en la cama, sobresaltada.

- Te dije que no subestimaras mi palabra – escuchar esa voz fue ambos, sueño y pesadilla – Y te di mi palabra de que te cuidaría.

Ji Hoo le miraba con una expresión que ella no podía adivinar. Seguramente estaba enojado, pero ella no lo veía.

Le hubiera recriminado, claro, hasta que escuchó a ella llamarlo en sueños. Eso le descolocó, y ya no supo qué decir luego.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Maya.

- Joon Pyo me prestó su avión privado y vine por ti.

Claro, debió pensarlo. El poder y la influencia del F4.

- Pues hiciste un viaje en vano, Ji Hoo. No necesito que me cuides, estoy a salvo ahora.

- ¿Y por eso te escondes?

Bingo.

- No puedo volver.

- Aquí no tienes a nadie que te ayude. En Corea estamos nosotros.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí a buscarme? No soy nada en tu vida, Ji Hoo...

Él debía reconocer que era un buen punto. ¿Pero era cierto? No sabía qué era Maya en su vida, pero definitivamente cualquier cosa menos nada, o de otra forma no estaría allí.

- Te daré tiempo para que te cambies y nos iremos a un lugar mejor que éste.

Ella se dio cuenta de que sólo llevaba la camisa de dormir, que se había subido hasta la mitad de su cuerpo. Nunca antes se hubiera sentido avergonzada por eso, pero en ese momento un fuerte rojo cubrió su cara.

- ¡Entonces sal de aquí ahora mismo! - dijo poniéndose de pie y empujándole fuera del cuarto.

Con resignación, Maya aceptó que iría con Ji Hoo no porque él lo dijera, sino porque ella quería. Porque no tenía la suficiente fuerza para huir si él la seguí. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo, que podía afectar a sus decisiones de esa manera?

Se puso unos vaqueros, unas botas, una polera y una chaqueta negra. Recogió su bolso de viaje y abrió la puerta. Ji Hoo esperaba allí, inmóvil.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan?

- Volver a Corea. Pero primero, deberíamos cambiar el vendaje de esa mano – dijo, tomando la mano herida entre las suyas.

* * *

El abuelo cenaba sólo. El lugar que usualmente ocupaba su nieto, igual que el lugar de Maya, estaba vacío.

Aunque Ji Hoo le hubiera negado estar enamorado de ella, era evidente que algo sentía. ¿Por qué otro motivo se hubiera ido a buscarla? Él también quería ayudar a la joven, pero su intento no llegaría tan lejos como para perseguirla hasta otro país, cuando probablemente ella ya estaría a salvo. Según lo que su nieto dijo, ella ya se había escondido por años, y probablemente pudiera continuar haciéndolo bien.

Maya le agradaba en especial para su nieto. Había visto cómo le hacía reír, cuando últimamente Ji Hoo sólo podía estar serio, distante, sufriendo por la boda de Jan Di y Joon Pyo.

Se preguntó cuánto tardaría su nieto en alcanzar a Maya, y si realmente podría traer a la joven de regreso. Si lo hacía, sería casi una confirmación de que a ella también le importaba algo.

Así que, cuando oyó el sonido de unos pasos acercándose al comedor, y vio a ambos jóvenes entrando, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rotro. No había esperado que fuera tan pronto.

- Buenas noches, abuelo. - dijeron al unísono.

- Y bien, ¿qué hacen allí parados. Siéntense, que deben tener hambre.

Cenaron en silencio, y luego Maya volvió a su habitación. Quería dar su paseo nocturno por el jardín, pero era probable que encontrara allí a Ji Hoo, y no estaba segura de poder verle. Sin embargo, como no era capaz de dormir, decidió hacerlo.

Antes de abrir la puerta, rezó porque él no estuviera allí. Pero si estaba.

Ji Hoo había salido, seguro de que Maya no evitaría salir como todas las noches. Pero estaba exhausto luego de no haber dormido la noche anterior, y realizar ese largo viaje de ida y vuelta, así que casi de inmediato se quedó dormido.

- Eres un tonto... - susurró Maya.

En lugar de despertarlo, volvió adentro y sacó una manta.

- … mira que quedarse dormido así... - le cubrió con la manta y se quedó mirando el rostro tan sereno y tan... hermoso de Ji Hoo.

Pensando en el apodo de 4 flores, era a primera vez que encontraba a Ji Hoo realmente hermoso. Más que cualquier flor.

- Muchas gracias, Ji Hoo.

Tímidamente, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios.

Sólo por agradecimiento, claro.

A quién iba a engañar... se estaba enamorando de Yoon Ji Hoo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Una reunión familiar.**

Ji Hoo se despertó sintiendo los huesos adoloridos. ¿Cómo pudo quedarse dormido allí? Y sin embargo, había tenido un buen sueño.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierto por una manta, razón por la cual no se había despertado por el frío mucho antes. ¿Sería posible que hubiese sido ella?

- ¡Hey, qué haces allí? - le llamó entonces, apareciendo por el corredor con una sonrisa – ¡Eres un perezoso, se te hace tarde para el trabajo!

No, era imposible. Él se puso de pie y fue a cambiarse. Realmente llegaría tarde al trabajo.

* * *

Maya caminaba hacia el estacionamiento de la fundación, pensando en cómo promocionar el concierto benéfico que darían para recaudar fondos. Ella creía que se debía conectar todas las actividades de la fundación con la clínica, sobre todo cuando tenía que ver con niños.

Creía realmente en aquella manera de pensar de los padres de Ji Hoo, sobre curar el mundo con medicina y arte. Era una de las razones por las que había estado tan entusiasmada de trabajar para la fundación de Yoon Seok Young.

Pensó en los chicos que la estarían esperando a esas horas, ya que se le había hecho tarde. Debería llamar a Jan Di para avisarle...

- Hola Maya.

Esta vez no tiró el celular al suelo. Se giró lentamente, por si de esa forma podría retrasar verlo, o si él pudiera desaparecer en lo que ella se tardaba.

Claro que fue inútil.

- Padre.

Él se acercó a ella. No había cambiado nada con los años, se veía exactamente igual.

- No puedo creer que no hayas escapado de nuevo. Veo que ya eres toda una mujer, hija. Una bellísima mujer.

Él sonreía, y por un momento hasta parecía sincero, pero el corazón de Maya se encogió. Así era como su padre comenzaba siempre cuando algo muy malo ocurriría.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, padre?

- ¿Es que no vas a abrazar a tu padre luego de tanto tiempo? - su voz sonaba triste, pero su expresión era dura. Abrió los brazos, esperando que ella le abrazara.

Temblando, Maya se acercó y le abrazó.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Nadie traiciona ni abandona a los Royce de la forma en la que tú lo hiciste, Maya. Nadie lo hace y sale vivo para contarlo.

Sabía que sería así.

- Sin embargo, eres mi hija mayor. Lo suficientemente lista para escapar por tanto tiempo, lo suficientemente lista y fuerte para ocupar tu lugar – A Maya le costó entender sus palabras – Vine a buscarte para que ocupes tu lugar en la familia, Maya.

- ¡NO!

Se separó bruscamente de su padre.

- No lo haré.

Había aceptado tan profundamente la idea de la muerte, que la idea de volver y hacer lo que tanto había evitado le resultaba inconcebible.

- No hagas esto más difícil, hija. Sabes que no tienes otro camino.

- Por supuesto que lo tiene.

Aquello fue como escuchar una voz salvadora, un un instante. Pero cuando vio allí a Ji Hoo y al resto del F4, quiso morir. Ellos no deberían estar allí.

- ¿Son estos tus nuevos amigos, Maya? Me sorprendes cada vez más.

- Por favor, a ellos no – pudo sentir la súplica en su voz.

- Lamento informarle que aqui estamos en mi territorio, Royce.

- Ah, el joven Song. Hubiera sido un placer conocerlo en otras circunstancias. Seguramente su padre estará informado de esto, de lo contrario...

Maya estaba entre unos y otros. Entonces vio que detrás de su padre aparecían sus hombres. Y detrás del F4 otros tantos. Los bandos estaban formados, y ése parecía el escenario de una guerra. ¿Por qué Woo Bin llevaba al resto allí? ¿Tan confiado estaba en que nada les sucedería?

- Ya basta, chicos – Maya escuchó una voz nueva, una figura femenina saliendo del bando de su padre. Los hombres se hacían a un lado para dejarla pasar. - ¿En serio vas a hacer esto? ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que la habías encontrado?

- Te advertí que te quedaras quieta en casa. ¿Nunca vas a escucharme?

Al fin podía ver bien el rostro de la joven. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al mismo tiempo que Maya la reconoció.

- ¡Maya!

- ¡Gin!

Gina cruzó el espacio que las separaba y ambas hermanas se abrazaron.

- Estás tan grande...

- Tú también...

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, echándote de menos.

Inesperadamente, le dio una patada a Maya.

- ¡Eso por haberte ido sin mi! ¿Qué clase de hermana eres? ¿Sabes lo que es tener que soportar a este anciano sola?

Los demás sólo eran testigos de la escena.

- ¿Es esa la hermanita de Maya?

- Ni tan hermanita.

- Si que tiene genio.

Maya sabía que Gina tenía razón, pero sonrió y se puso de pie enseguida. De inmediato la tomó por los cabellos.

- ¿Qué forma es esa de tratar a tu hermana mayor, Gin? ¡Aún pego más fuerte, sabes!

Royce estaba satisfecho. Con su hermana allí, seguro Maya regresaría sin dar problemas.

Maya tomó de la mano a su hermana, y la acercó a sus amigos.

- Gin, éstos son el F4, un montón de niños ricos y mimados. Son como estrellas de cine, ¿puedes creerlo? - se mofó ante la incredulidad de los cuatro – Pero son muy buenos. Éste es Woo Bin, Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong y Joon Pyo.

- Mucho gusto. Soy Gina Royce.

- El gusto es todo nuestro, señorita – dijo Woo Bin, adelantádose y besando la mano de Gina, sorprendiéndola.

- ¡Mucho cuidado con éste, Gina! Es un Don Juan.

- ¡Hey, mira con quién hablas!

Los otros simplemente comenzaron a reir.

Hasta que recordaron al hombre detrás de ellas.

- ¿Quieres volver a casa, Maya?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Ya sabes por qué.

- ¿Pero eres feliz? Al menos... ¿al menos te has vuelto a enamorar?

Una difícil pregunta.

- Creo que seré feliz.

- Entonces ven, no te preocupes.

Jaló de la mano de su hermana y fueron junto a Royce. Discutieron por un momento, y luego, las voces fueron bajando más de volumen, era imposible para ninguno escuchar de qué hablaban. Finalmente, Maya abrazó a su padre y las dos chicas volvieron al lugar donde estaba el F4.

- Bueno, al menos visítame esta vez. O seré yo la que venga con esos hombres, te lo prometo.

- Te visitaré.

- Además, cásate de una vez. Ya es hora de que te olvides de ese viejo y triste asunto. Es más, yo te elegiré el novio. ¿Puedo elegir de aquí? - preguntó, señalando a los cuatro hombres guapos.

Maya sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- De todas maneras... - ella se paseó un par de veces frente a todos, como evaluándolos. Entonces tomó la mano de Ji Hoo y lo llevó junto a su hermana, haciendo que se tomaran las manos. - Éste. Siempre te han gustado los chicos buenos.

Los otros tres estaban casi con la boca abierta, por la elección de Gina.

- Hasta la vista, chicos.

Entonces se unió a su padre, y todo el ejército Royce desapareció por el mismo lugar por el que habían llegado.

- ¿De qué hablaron? - preguntó Woo Bin con curiosidad.

- Asuntos de familia – contestó ella – asuntos de familia.

Entonces se dio cuenta que su mano y la de Ji Hoo aún estaban entrelazadas, y se separó con rapidez mientras su rostro cambiaba de color.

* * *

Hace una semana que debía haberse mudado a su departamento, pero no lo había hecho. Se había quedado. ¿Y por qué?

Podría decir que porque el abuelo se lo había pedido, que porque no se sentiría tan cómoda con las miradas extrañas que podían dirigirle los vecinos, mil excusas. Se quedaba porque quería. Porque quería seguir fingiendo que era parte de esa familia.

Estaba encargándose personalmente de supervisar a fotógrafos y decoradores, yendo de un lado a otro cuando se tomaba fotos a los niños: algunos tocando, algunos con sus padres, algunos con expresión melancólica – como la de Ji Hoo – y otros sonrientes.

Quería que todo saliera perfecto.

Un personal venía con unas rosas blancas, y ella le detuvo.

- ¿Puedo? - pidió, y se acercó para sentir el perfume de sus flores favoritas. Desde que llegó a Corea no había visto rosas.

Sonrió y alzó la vista, encontrándose con el rostro de Ji Hoo, que la observaba a unos metros. Él volvió a cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo, y ella decidió ir a saludarlo.

- Hola.

- Hola.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien.

- Me refiero... hoy es la fiesta de despedida de solteros, ¿vas a ir?

- Por supuesto, Goo Joon Pyo es mi mejor amigo.

Claro, ellos nunca olvidaban eso, en especial él, aunque su alma gemela fuera a casarse con ese amigo.

- ¿Podrás con eso? ¿Podrás con la boda, Ji Hoo?

- Es lo que han decidido. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Tengo miedo- reconoció Maya – de que si se casa, no vuelvas a sonreír. Sonríes tan poco, Ji Hoo. A mi me gustaría verte sonreír todo el tiempo.

Acabó de decir eso, y avergonzada por exponerse de esa manera, salió de la sala deprisa. Ji Hoo quedó estático al escucharla. Era como regresar al pasado, cuando él mismo le había dicho algo parecido a Jan Di.

Iba a buscarla, cuando recibió una llamada de Woo Bin, preguntándole si estaba cerca de llegar. Se fijó en la hora: eran casi las nueve de la noche. ¿Cómo era que todo el mundo seguía trabajando? Seguro era cosa de Maya.

Subió a su motocicleta, pero no para buscar a Maya.

* * *

Maya contestó la llamada.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola hermana, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien – mintió.

- Eres una pésima mentirosa, Maya. Tenía el presentimiento de que debía llamarte.

Maya suspiró.

- ¿Ya te has enamorado, Gin?

- Aún no he conocido al afortunado.

- Pues he encontrado al amor de mi vida, Gin.

- Vaya, ¡felicidades!

- El problema es que él ha conocido a su alma gemela antes.

- Oh, qué mal. ¿Y si se lo robas?

- Ella se casa mañana.

- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

- El problema es, hermanita, que él la ama.

- ¿Es uno de esos chicos ricos?

- El que tú elegiste, Yoon Ji Hoo.

Gina no podía creer en cómo sucedían las cosas. De verdad, la vida de su hermana podía dar para escribir un drama romántico.

- ¿Y tú vas a la boda?

- Si.

- Entonces salgo ahora mismo para allá. ¿Tendrás problemas con que me cuele a la boda?

- Ninguno.

Así que Gina empacó de inmediato y le avisó a su padre que se iba un fin de semana a Corea, a visitar a la hija pródiga.

**Gente, necesito saber especialmente qué piensan de este capítulo, qué les gustó, qué no les gustó, porque pienso modificar un poco la historia de como la escribí originalmente, pero me gustaría saber la opinión de ustedes. Así que, tanto si suelen comentar como si no, por favor, esta vez tómense un pequeño tiempo para dejar comentarios, ¿si?**


	9. Chapter 9

**9. La Boda.**

- Esperen sólo un poco más. Me dijo que estaba a punto de llegar.

Maya miraba por la ventana ansiosamente. Debían salir para Jeju enseguida, pero ella aún esperaba a Gina. Entonces vio aparecer un taxi en la entrada.

- ¡Es ella! Abuelo, te presentaré a mi hermana.

- ¡Maya!

- Gin, este es el abuelo... quiero decir, el abuelo de Ji Hoo – presentó Maya – Abuelo, ésta es mi hermana menor, Gina.

- ¿Puedes decirle ya abuelo? ¿No es un poco pronto? - preguntó Gina, haciendo sonrojar a su hermana, porque lo había dicho en inglés, de modo a que el abuelo y Ji Hoo pudieran entender.

El abuelo sonrió.

- Yo mismo le he pedido a Maya que me llame así.

- Abuelo, es hora de irnos – indicó Ji Hoo.

- Por supuesto. Acompáñenos por favor, señorita.

A Gina le parecía que ese señor de verdad quería que Maya fuera su nieta, en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

* * *

- ¿Otra vez caminando por este campo? ¿No te parece un tanto repetitivo?

- ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que te daría lo mismo un casamiento arreglado que uno que tú escogieras? - preguntó Ga Eul, trayendo a la mente recuerdos menos felices que los días presentes.

- Lo recuerdo – dijo serio, pero luego le sonrió – Estaba equivocado, porque entonces no sabía que lo que quería era a ti.

- Estoy tan contenta con esta boda. Debió haber sido así desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Luego de que Joon Pyo y Jan Di se casaran, harían público su compromiso y la boda, que sería en un mes, cuando sus amigos hubieran vuelto de su luna de miel. Eso sólo le agregaba más felicidad a ese acontecimiento.

- Soy afortunada – dijo Ga Eul.

- Soy yo el afortunado, ga Eul. Temo que te des cuenta y me abandones.

- Eso no sucederá, puedes olvidarlo – dijo ella sonriéndole - ¿Cuántos encuentran a su alma gemela y al amor de su vida en una sola persona?

Yi Jeong lo sabía. Cuando veía a Joon Pyo, Jan Di y Ji Hoo, se daba cuenta que eran realmente afortunados. Pero todo gracias a Ga Eul, que había sabido persistir y demostrarle que él podía amarla.

- Pero creo que serán felices.

- Si – contestó ella – pronto todos seremos de lo más felices.

- ¡Ga Eul, quiero presentarte a alguien! - llamó entonces Maya, que corría a través del campo y llevaba consigo a Gina.

* * *

Maya llevaba un claro vestido celeste, que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, con un corte campana. Se veía muy linda, igual que Ga Eul y Jae Kyung como damas de honor. La presencia de ésta última no resultó la molestia o tensión que imaginaron: Jae Kyung llegó con su energía habitual para animar la despedida de soltera de Jan Di, y para sorprender y hacer reír a todos.

Min Seo Hyung también había llegado para la boda. Maya escuchó decir que ella había sido el primer amor de Ji Hoo, además de la mejor amiga de los F4 por muchos años, antes de irse a Londres y en el momento en que Jan Di llegó a sus vidas.

A pesar de la distancia, los jóvenes todavía parecían simpatizar mucho con ella, y se dirigió con especial cariño a Ji Hoo.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de fijarse en eso? Nunca se había sentido de esa manera en su vida, pero Maya sabía perfectamente lo que eran: celos.

- A sus lugares – dijo, tratando de animarse – Ustedes, padrinos, vayan a buscar a Goo Joon Pyo o Jan Di acabará llegando antes que ella.

Al fin, ambos estaban en el altar, siendo declarados marido y mujer. Fue una boda perfecta, y Maya no pudo evitar llorar.

También ella debería estar casándose, con su alma gemela. Marco y ella siempre hablaban del día en que crecieran lo suficiente para casarse.

- No llores, hermana – le dijo Gina, sosteniendo su mano – Tú encontrarás a alguien que te haga feliz, también. No se necesita de un alma gemela para serlo.

Durante la fiesta, Woo Bin la sacó a bailar, y luego a Gina. En serio, debería empezar a tener cuidado con el Don Juan. ¿No la hubiera conquistado a ella también, de ser posible?

Luego se quedó en un rincón, escondida, sonriendo y bebiendo su cóctel. Woo Bin ahora bailaba con Jae Kyung, y Yi Jeong con Jan Di. Buscó con la mirada a Ji Hoo, quien apenas hace un momento bailaba con Seo Hyung, pero ya no estaban. Tal vez se habían ido juntos.

- ¿Quisieras bailar conmigo? - preguntó entonces una voz en su oído y su corazón se aceleró.

- Si te hubieras tardado un poco más, habrías perdido tu oportunidad – dijo bromeando.

Ji Hoo no pudo evitar sonreír cuando ella le sonrió, cada vez esa sonrisa se volvía más contagiosa. Ofreció su brazo a Maya y ella lo tomó, dejándose llevar hasta la pista de baile.

Bailaban sin decir una palabra, y sin embargo, cada vez que ella se atrevía a mirarlo, los ojos de él estaban fijos en ella – como se suponía que debía ser – y eso le dificultaba enormemente bailar tan bien como solía hacer. Toda la escena parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas.

Pero era sólo porque ella nunca había vivido algo como esto. La única vez que había estado enamorada había sido siendo una niña, del hijo de un sicario que murió de una forma lamentable. ¿Por qué debía suceder ahora con alguien que ya había encontrado el amor antes? Alguien con el que nunca tendría la más mínima posibilidad.

Le sonrió, tratando de que su sonrisa borrara la tristeza que su rostro debía estar mostrando. Él le sonrió de vuelta. Contrario a lo que pensaba, la sonrisa de Ji Hoo no se había ido, sino que la había visto varias veces esa tarde. Tal vez fuera por el regreso de Seo Hyung, y si era así, debía agradecerle.

Finalmente, cuando la canción terminó, decidió que no podía continuar exponiéndose a si misma, arriesgando a que su corazón saliera tan lastimado como acabaría saliendo si no se retiraba a tiempo. Se liberó del agarre de Ji Hoo, diciéndose que esa había sido la última vez que lo tendría tan cerca.

* * *

Maya se separó de él muy rápidamente cuando la canción terminó, casi con brusquedad. Iba alejándose en dirección contraria, y él no se decidía a buscarla, ¿había hecho algo malo?

- ¿Alguien aquí quiere cantar con nosotros a los novios? - preguntó entonces el vocalista del grupo en el escenario - ¿Tal vez la bella señorita por allá? La del vestido celeste.

Maya se detuvo y miró hacia él sorprendida, dudando que se tratara de ella. Pero él empezó a cantarle parte de una canción que ella conocía muy bien.

_**Beautiful girls all over the world  
I could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
They got nothing on you baby  
Nothing on you baby  
They might say hi and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry about what they say  
Cos they got nothing on you baby  
Nothing on you baby **_

- Si, usted, bella. - el hombre bajó del escenario y se dirigió hacia Maya, hasta tomarle de la mano, antes de que ella se arrepintiera y se marchara – Venga, por favor.

Con una seductora sonrisa le desarmó, y tuvo que seguirle.

Woo Bin, Jae Kyung y Gina contemplaban la escena sorprendidos.

- ¿Hay algo en especial que quiera cantar?

Maya dudó. Pero... ¿por qué no? Sólo sería una vez. Tomó el micrófono que el cantante le pasó.

- Bueno, aunque hace tan poco que los conozco... Jan Di, Joon Pyo, son grandes personas y espero que sean muy, muy felices. Ojalá que por cada pelea suya tengan mil satisfacciones más, así su vida estará llena de bendiciones – todos sus amigos rieron, sabiendo de las peleas de ese par. - No todos encuentran a tiempo al amor de su vida, o consiguen ganarlo... así que muchas felicidades. Les quiero.

Los otros tres miembros del F4, Ga Eul, Jae Kyung, Seo Hyung y Joo Hee, los que verdaderamente eran amigos de la pareja, aplaudieron. Joon Pyo y Jan Di sonreían ante esa muestra de afecto.

Maya susurró al oido del vocalista, preguntando si conocían la canción que quería cantar, y ellos asintieron. Entonces la música comenzó.

_**Tú con los ojos tristes**_

_**no estés desanimado**_

_**Oh, yo sé**_

_**es difícil tener coraje**_

_**en un mundo lleno de gente**_

_**puedes perder vista de todo**_

_**y la oscuridad todavía dentro de tí**_

_**te hace sentir tan pequeño.**_

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta. Hasta Maya se sorprendió de la inusual dulzura de su voz- nunca había cantado mal, ya que de niña tomaba clases, pero tampoco había cantado así – y supuso que era por la tristeza que le embargaba.

Sobre todo, cantaba para él. Le miró al seguir con la canción.

_**Pero yo veo tus colores verdaderos**_

_**brillando a través**_

_**Veo tus colores verdaderos**_

_**Y es por eso que te amo**_

_**así que no estés asustado por dejarlos mostrar**_

_**tus colores verdaderos**_

_**colores verdaderos son hermosos**_

_**como un arcoiris**_

Ya que ella no podría verlo, al menos aconsejarle que fuera feliz. Que sonriera, con esa sonrisa que ella quería que adornara su rostro para siempre.

_**Entonces muéstrame una sonrisa**_

_**no estés triste, no puedo recordar**_

_**cuando te vi riendo por última vez**_

_**si este mundo te vuelve loco**_

_**Y has tomado todo lo que puedes soportar**_

_**puedes llamarme**_

_**porque sabes que estaré allí **_

Ojalá vivieran en un mundo en el que él pudiera amarla, asi no sufriría tanto.

_**Pero yo veo tus colores verdaderos**_

_**brillando a través**_

_**Veo tus colores verdaderos**_

_**Y es por eso que te amo**_

_**así que no estés asustado por dejarlos mostrar**_

_**tus colores verdaderos**_

_**colores verdaderos son hermosos**_

_**como un arcoiris**_

Al mismo tiempo que no podía dejar de verlo, se preocupaba por lo que le diría al abuelo. Por la fundación y la clínica, y los niños a los que debía visitar. Pero no podía.

_**Si este mundo te vuelve loco**_

_**Y has tomado todo lo que puedes soportar**_

_**puedes llamarme**_

_**porque sabes que estaré allí **_

Toda la canción era una mentira, sólo para animarlo a él. Aunque a él le importara poco.

_**Y yo veré colores verdaderos**_

_**brillando a través**_

_**Veo tus colores verdaderos**_

_**Y es por eso que te amo**_

_**así que no estés asustado por dejarlos mostrar**_

_**tus colores verdaderos**_

_**Y yo veré tus colores verdaderos**_

_**brillando a través**_

_**Veo tus colores verdaderos**_

_**Y es por eso que te amo**_

_**así que no estés asustado por dejarlos mostrar**_

_**tus colores verdaderos**_

_**colores verdaderos son hermosos**_

_**como un arcoiris**_

Al acabar la canción, todos los invitados aplaudieron, y ella sólo sonrió antes de bajar del escenario y salir definitivamente de la fiesta.

Aunque la buscaron por todo el lugar, sólo Gina y Woo Bin lograron dar con ella, en el momento justo en que Jan Di y Joon Pyo se despedían. La novia lanzó el ramo de flores.

Y Maya lo atrapó.

Después de esa fea broma del destino, no pudo más que contener las ganas de llorar.

**10. Jugando a las escondidas. **

- Lo siento, abuelo – se disculpó Maya una última vez, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del estudio del anciano. Éste suspiró cansinamente.

No entendía por qué el cambio tan repentino de la joven, cuando todo parecía estar yendo bien. De repente, dejaba la casa, su empleo e incluso el departamento en el que se suponía que iba a vivir.

Apenas había pasado una hora de que la joven se marchara de la casa, cuando Ji Hoo entró.

- Disculpa, abuelo, ¿has visto a Maya?

- Se ha ido – contestó él, sin mirar a su nieto. No se le pasó por alto que era la primera vez que preguntaba por ella.

- ¿Se ha ido? ¿A dónde, a la fundación o a la clínica?

- No, Ji Hoo. Quiero decir que se ha ido de Corea – aclaró él – y esta vez no sabemos a dónde.

Ji Hoo bajó la mirada. Se había ido, entonces, ¿pero por qué? Iba a invitarla a unas vacaciones de fin de semana en Macao pero al parecer no sería posible.

- ¿Sabes? - habló su abuelo luego de un largo silencio – Me rindo. Parece que no importa que tan encantadora, amable o bonita sea una muchacha, nunca sabes apreciarlo a tiempo. Ojalá esa chica encuentre a alguien bueno a su lado.

- Ji Hoo.

- Debo suponer que tienes un motivo para visitarme, ¿verdad?

Woo Bin sonrió, y ocupó un lugar en el cómodo sofá de la oficina.

- ¡Por qué no supones que sólo visito a un amigo? Joon Pyo está de luna de miel, Yi Jeong parece embrujado por Ga Eul.

- Y soy tu última opción.

- Todo depende de la forma en que quieras ver las cosas – dijo – Pero para ser un hombre tan inteligente, Ji Hoo, a veces eres demasiado ciego.

Ji Hoo no respondió, pero le miró interrogante.

- ¿Al menos te has preguntado dónde está ella?

Por supuesto. Desde hacía dos semanas, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Maya había desaparecido de su vida de la misma forma en que había llegado: sorpresivamente, rápidamente, cambiado el orden de su vida. Ella no era importante en su vida, hacía tan poco tiempo que la conocía, y sin embargo, en lugar de olvidarla, cada vez se hacía más preguntas: ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Con quién? ¿Sería feliz? ¿Se habría olvidado de ellos?

- Como sea – dijo Woo Bin, desanimado con la indiferencia de Ji Hoo – sólo venía a decirte que me voy de vacaciones esta semana, así que no intenten buscarme para que les solucione la vida.

Woo Bin si se había interesado más en averiguar sobre Maya, cualquiera de ellos podría hacerlo si quisiera. Gina le llamó luego de pasar una semana sin tener noticias de Maya, y él prometió que la encontraría.

Ji Hoo dejó los expedientes a un lado, y fue a visitar las salas de los niños. No era su tarea, pero era lo que había estado haciendo las últimas semanas.

A la primera en visitar fue a Hyun Ah, una niña de seis años que estaba internada siguiendo la quimioterapia. Ella estaba más contenta y animada que las otras mañanas, jugando con una linda muñeca rubia.

- ¿Cómo estás, Hyun Ah?

- Hoy no me duele tanto, doctor.

Sin embargo, estaba seguro que sí dolía. Simplemente, se entretenía lo suficiente con su muñeca.

- ¿Es un regalo? No lo tenías ayer.

- Me lo regaló mi unnie esta mañana. - dijo, y estiró sus brazos enseñándole la muñeca. Cuando la niña sonreía, Ji Hoo pudo comprender un poco por qué a Maya le gustaba tanto estar allí. Ella siempre quería hacer sonreír a la gente. – Es linda, ¿verdad? Mi unnie me prometió que no se olvidaría de mi... pero no va a volver.

La sonrisa se volvió triste enseguida.

- ¿Tu hermana se fue de viaje?

Hyun Ah negó con la cabeza.

- No va a volver. Ella lo dijo hace dos semanas, antes de irse. Pero dijo que cuando llegara a España me enviaría una muñeca. Aunque... ¿crees que vuelva, sunbae?

- Seguro. Nadie puede vivir lejos de aquellos que son especiales a su corazón.

La niña dejó a la muñeca a su lado en la cama.

- Entonces va a volver – dijo Hyun Ah sonriendo de nuevo – Ella le quiere mucho, una vez dijo que usted tiene una sonrisa muy linda, pero casi nunca sonríe. ¿Puede sonreír, por favor?

Ji Hoo se quedó estático primero, porque comprendió de quién hablaba Hyun Ah, su unnie no podía ser otra que ella. Luego se dio cuenta que ya sabía dónde había huido Maya esta vez, y sonrió.

- Mi unnie tiene razón. Usted tiene una sonrisa muy bonita.

Woo Bin fue al hospital apenas su avión llegó al aeropuerto, dejando su equipaje a cargo de su chofer. Extrañaba mucho la sonrisa y alegría de esa mujer. Su humor mejoraba sabiendo que volvería a verla pronto.

Estaba pendiente de verla salir en cualquier instante, razón por la cual la reconoció en cuanto salió. Sin embargo, distaba de la imagen que tenía de ella: lucía cansada, triste, desaliñada.

- Opino que necesitas una buena siesta.

Maya se sobresaltó al escucharlo.

- W-woo Bin.

- El mismo que viste y calza.

- Me explicas qué demonios haces aquí.

- Cuida tu vocabulario, por favor. No es propio de una señorita como tú.

Maya sonrió y se acercó a él con los brazos abiertos, invitando a un abrazo.

- Eso es mucho mejor...

Entonces un puñetazo encajó en su cara, desencajando su mandíbula. Esa chica pegaba fuerte.

- Digna hija del clan Royce...

- ¿Te crees tan listo y fuerte, verdad? Eso es para que aprendas a no meterte en la vida ajena. ¿Qué haces aquí, Woo Bin?

- Vine a visitarte. Te fuiste sin despedirte de nadie, ¿es eso correcto?

Maya sabía que no, pero... ¿qué podía decir? "Me fui porque no podía soportar seguir enamorándome de tu amigo, ése, el que ya ha encontrado a su alma gemela"

- Lo siento. ¿Qué quieres?

- Que vuelvas a Corea. Pensaba decirte que al menos cerraras el capítulo diciéndome por qué te fuiste, y pedirte que llames a tu hermana que está uy preocupada por ti. Pero viendo el estado deplorable en que estás no puedo dejar que te quedes.

- ¿Y cuál es tu brillante plan, Padrino?

Woo Bin sonrió. Su sonrisa la deslumbró por unos segundos. Y como Woo Bin estaba listo, esos segundos bastaron para que dos de sus hombres la sujetaran con fuerza. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, y lo presionó contra el rostro de Maya; ella apenas pudo resistirse, quedó inconsciente enseguida.

Maya sintió el cuerpo entumecido primero, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de la situación y recobró los cinco sentidos. Se observó a si misma frente al espejo que Woo Bin había hecho traer exclusivamente para eso: en lugar de la camisa blanca y los jeans desgastados, llevaba un vestido color salmón que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, y un peinado propio de una princesita.

Woo Bin apareció detrás de ella.

- Estás mal de la cabeza. - escupió.

- No seas malagradecida, Maya. Hace rato parecías una mala versión de cenicienta, pero te he convertido en una princesa. ¿Qué más puedes querer de la vida?

- Aún no logro entender qué pasa por tu cabeza.

- Un avión privado nos espera para volver a Corea, pero primero vamos a almorzar, ¿qué te parece?

- Por favor, para esto. No quiero volver.

- Mentira.

- No quiero – dijo, y sintió como, ridículamente, estaba a punto de llorar. Suplicó – Por favor, olvida que me encontraste, deja que haga mi vida.

- No entiendo por qué te fuiste. - dijo él suspirando, y arrastró una silla para sentarse frente a ella – Desde que te has ido, no he visto a Ji Hoo sonreír ni una vez. ¿Almorzamos juntos, para conversar?

Maya asintió, derrotada.

Ji Hoo sabía cuál era el hotel preferido de Woo Bin. Siempre que viajaban por Europa, prefería quedarse allí.

Sólo tuvo que llamar a Yi Jeong para preguntar y enterarse de que el lugar al que Woo Bin había ido de vacaciones era Madrid. ¿Qué clase de lugar era ese para tomar unas vacaciones?, se preguntó Yi Jeong resoplando. Pero él sabía cuál era el verdadero motivo. Por eso Woo Bin había estado en su oficina en la mañana anterior.

¿Por qué Woo Bin estaba tan interesado en Maya? ¿Tan interesado para viajar hasta allí a buscarla? Y entonces, ¿qué hacía él allí?

Simplemente, no le gustó que luego de haberla acogido tan bien en su casa, se hubiera marchado de esa manera. Al menos merecía una explicación.

- Song Woo Bin. Sí, está hospedado en este hotel, también le dejó un mensaje – dijo la recepcionista.

- ¿Un mensaje?

- Si. Quería que fuera a buscarlo en el restaurante Palazzo, si llegaba antes de las cinco.

Pero Ji Hoo ya no estaba. Apenas supo el nombre del lugar, había vuelto a salir.

Y allí estaba ella, conversando tranquilamente con su amigo.

Sin embargo, lucía triste, algo inusual en ella. ¿Qué le habría sucedido?

- Hola.

Maya quedó del color del papel en cuanto oyó suvoz, y ni siquiera tuvo valor de voltearse para verlo. Woo Bin sonrió.

- ¡Ji Hoo, amigo! Qué sorpresa tan agradable verte por aquí.

Sorpresa, claro.

- Eres tú el que sorprende. Hola Maya.

- Hola, Ji Hoo.

Ella sonrió un poco, una sonrisa que no tenía nada de alegría.

- Creo que hiciste un viaje en vano, Ji Hoo, porque acabo de recordar que tengo una cita en unas horas y si no me voy ahora, no llegaré. Justamente se lo estaba diciendo a Maya. Bueno, adiós.

Maya se quedó viendo al vacío, porque él ya se había ido. ¡Cómo podía! Era un.. un...

Allí estaba de nuevo, teniendo que ver a ese hombre a la cara. Cuando se había consolado diciendo que en la distancia lo olvidaría. Ji Hoo se sentó frente a ella pero no dijo nada.

¿Cómo podía ser que amara a ese hombre? Él era siempre tan contradictorio, algunas veces amable, pero la mayoría del tiempo manteniéndola lejos. Sin duda era una buena persona, pero todo su encanto iba siempre dirigido a otros y no a ella. ¿Por qué entonces, sabiendo eso, lo amaba?

- No he logrado encontrar una explicación.

- ¿Cómo?

- No he logrado encontrar una razón que explique por qué te fuiste de la manera en que lo hiciste- aclaró él.

- Eso... siento no haberme despedido. Es que no te encontré en casa en ese momento.

Él no dijo nada al respecto, aunque sabía que era una clara mentira.

- ¿Eres feliz?

- Creo que seré feliz. ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Estoy bien.

- Qué bien.

Eso iba rumbo a convertirse en los segundos más largos y silenciosos de la historia, así que Maya se puso de pie.

- No me gusta este lugar, Woo Bin casi me obligó a venir. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

- Te acompañaré a tu casa.

- De acuerdo.

Ambos salieron, caminando despacio hasta una parada de taxis – Ji Hoo no tuvo tiempo ni de rentar un coche – y eso sacó una sonrisa a Maya.

- Nunca pensé que pudiera llegar el día de verte a ti en un taxi.

- No tengo ningún problema con subir a un taxi.

- Si. Parte de la buena influencia que Jan Di ha ejercido en ustedes. Me gustaría ver cómo eran antes de ella.

- Joon Pyo era un rebelde, Yi Jeong un casanova y Woo Bin un Don Juan.

- ¿Y tú?

- El extraño.

Maya frunció en ceño y luego volvió a sonreír.

- Bueno, ni tú ni Woo Bin han cambiado nada. Él es un Don Juan y tú un extraño.

Ji Hoo sonrió. Ella volvió a pensar en cuán hermosa era su sonrisa.

- Bueno, el extraño te trajo algo. - dijo, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

- ¿Qué?

- Hyun Ah me dijo que eran tus favoritas – dijo, extendiendo su mano y alcanzándole una bella rosa blanca.

Maya se quedó mirando la rosa totalmente sorprendida, antes de tomarla en sus manos. Ji Hoo simplemente le miraba, con las manos metidas en el bolsillo. Él también vestía de blanco, como siempre. Como esa rosa.

Esa simple rosa era la mejor que había recibido nunca en su vida – y era la primera vez, de hecho, que un hombre le regalaba flores – pero prefería mil veces a Ji Hoo. Él era sin duda mejor que las flores.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jugando a las escondidas.**

- Lo siento, abuelo – se disculpó Maya una última vez, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del estudio del anciano. Éste suspiró cansinamente.

No entendía por qué el cambio tan repentino de la joven, cuando todo parecía estar yendo bien. De repente, dejaba la casa, su empleo e incluso el departamento en el que se suponía que iba a vivir.

Apenas había pasado una hora de que la joven se marchara de la casa, cuando Ji Hoo entró.

- Disculpa, abuelo, ¿has visto a Maya?

- Se ha ido – contestó él, sin mirar a su nieto. No se le pasó por alto que era la primera vez que preguntaba por ella.

- ¿Se ha ido? ¿A dónde, a la fundación o a la clínica?

- No, Ji Hoo. Quiero decir que se ha ido de Corea – aclaró él – y esta vez no sabemos a dónde.

Ji Hoo bajó la mirada. Se había ido, entonces, ¿pero por qué? Iba a invitarla a unas vacaciones de fin de semana en Macao pero al parecer no sería posible.

- ¿Sabes? - habló su abuelo luego de un largo silencio – Me rindo. Parece que no importa que tan encantadora, amable o bonita sea una muchacha, nunca sabes apreciarlo a tiempo. Ojalá esa chica encuentre a alguien bueno a su lado.

- Ji Hoo.

- Debo suponer que tienes un motivo para visitarme, ¿verdad?

Woo Bin sonrió, y ocupó un lugar en el cómodo sofá de la oficina.

- ¡Por qué no supones que sólo visito a un amigo? Joon Pyo está de luna de miel, Yi Jeong parece embrujado por Ga Eul.

- Y soy tu última opción.

- Todo depende de la forma en que quieras ver las cosas – dijo – Pero para ser un hombre tan inteligente, Ji Hoo, a veces eres demasiado ciego.

Ji Hoo no respondió, pero le miró interrogante.

- ¿Al menos te has preguntado dónde está ella?

Por supuesto. Desde hacía dos semanas, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Maya había desaparecido de su vida de la misma forma en que había llegado: sorpresivamente, rápidamente, cambiado el orden de su vida. Ella no era importante en su vida, hacía tan poco tiempo que la conocía, y sin embargo, en lugar de olvidarla, cada vez se hacía más preguntas: ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Con quién? ¿Sería feliz? ¿Se habría olvidado de ellos?

- Como sea – dijo Woo Bin, desanimado con la indiferencia de Ji Hoo – sólo venía a decirte que me voy de vacaciones esta semana, así que no intenten buscarme para que les solucione la vida.

Woo Bin si se había interesado más en averiguar sobre Maya, cualquiera de ellos podría hacerlo si quisiera. Gina le llamó luego de pasar una semana sin tener noticias de Maya, y él prometió que la encontraría.

Ji Hoo dejó los expedientes a un lado, y fue a visitar las salas de los niños. No era su tarea, pero era lo que había estado haciendo las últimas semanas.

A la primera en visitar fue a Hyun Ah, una niña de seis años que estaba internada siguiendo la quimioterapia. Ella estaba más contenta y animada que las otras mañanas, jugando con una linda muñeca rubia.

- ¿Cómo estás, Hyun Ah?

- Hoy no me duele tanto, doctor.

Sin embargo, estaba seguro que sí dolía. Simplemente, se entretenía lo suficiente con su muñeca.

- ¿Es un regalo? No lo tenías ayer.

- Me lo regaló mi unnie esta mañana. - dijo, y estiró sus brazos enseñándole la muñeca. Cuando la niña sonreía, Ji Hoo pudo comprender un poco por qué a Maya le gustaba tanto estar allí. Ella siempre quería hacer sonreír a la gente. – Es linda, ¿verdad? Mi unnie me prometió que no se olvidaría de mi... pero no va a volver.

La sonrisa se volvió triste enseguida.

- ¿Tu hermana se fue de viaje?

Hyun Ah negó con la cabeza.

- No va a volver. Ella lo dijo hace dos semanas, antes de irse. Pero dijo que cuando llegara a España me enviaría una muñeca. Aunque... ¿crees que vuelva, sunbae?

- Seguro. Nadie puede vivir lejos de aquellos que son especiales a su corazón.

La niña dejó a la muñeca a su lado en la cama.

- Entonces va a volver – dijo Hyun Ah sonriendo de nuevo – Ella le quiere mucho, una vez dijo que usted tiene una sonrisa muy linda, pero casi nunca sonríe. ¿Puede sonreír, por favor?

Ji Hoo se quedó estático primero, porque comprendió de quién hablaba Hyun Ah, su unnie no podía ser otra que ella. Luego se dio cuenta que ya sabía dónde había huido Maya esta vez, y sonrió.

- Mi unnie tiene razón. Usted tiene una sonrisa muy bonita.

Woo Bin fue al hospital apenas su avión llegó al aeropuerto, dejando su equipaje a cargo de su chofer. Extrañaba mucho la sonrisa y alegría de esa mujer. Su humor mejoraba sabiendo que volvería a verla pronto.

Estaba pendiente de verla salir en cualquier instante, razón por la cual la reconoció en cuanto salió. Sin embargo, distaba de la imagen que tenía de ella: lucía cansada, triste, desaliñada.

- Opino que necesitas una buena siesta.

Maya se sobresaltó al escucharlo.

- W-woo Bin.

- El mismo que viste y calza.

- Me explicas qué demonios haces aquí.

- Cuida tu vocabulario, por favor. No es propio de una señorita como tú.

Maya sonrió y se acercó a él con los brazos abiertos, invitando a un abrazo.

- Eso es mucho mejor...

Entonces un puñetazo encajó en su cara, desencajando su mandíbula. Esa chica pegaba fuerte.

- Digna hija del clan Royce...

- ¿Te crees tan listo y fuerte, verdad? Eso es para que aprendas a no meterte en la vida ajena. ¿Qué haces aquí, Woo Bin?

- Vine a visitarte. Te fuiste sin despedirte de nadie, ¿es eso correcto?

Maya sabía que no, pero... ¿qué podía decir? "Me fui porque no podía soportar seguir enamorándome de tu amigo, ése, el que ya ha encontrado a su alma gemela"

- Lo siento. ¿Qué quieres?

- Que vuelvas a Corea. Pensaba decirte que al menos cerraras el capítulo diciéndome por qué te fuiste, y pedirte que llames a tu hermana que está uy preocupada por ti. Pero viendo el estado deplorable en que estás no puedo dejar que te quedes.

- ¿Y cuál es tu brillante plan, Padrino?

Woo Bin sonrió. Su sonrisa la deslumbró por unos segundos. Y como Woo Bin estaba listo, esos segundos bastaron para que dos de sus hombres la sujetaran con fuerza. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, y lo presionó contra el rostro de Maya; ella apenas pudo resistirse, quedó inconsciente enseguida.

Maya sintió el cuerpo entumecido primero, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de la situación y recobró los cinco sentidos. Se observó a si misma frente al espejo que Woo Bin había hecho traer exclusivamente para eso: en lugar de la camisa blanca y los jeans desgastados, llevaba un vestido color salmón que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, y un peinado propio de una princesita.

Woo Bin apareció detrás de ella.

- Estás mal de la cabeza. - escupió.

- No seas malagradecida, Maya. Hace rato parecías una mala versión de cenicienta, pero te he convertido en una princesa. ¿Qué más puedes querer de la vida?

- Aún no logro entender qué pasa por tu cabeza.

- Un avión privado nos espera para volver a Corea, pero primero vamos a almorzar, ¿qué te parece?

- Por favor, para esto. No quiero volver.

- Mentira.

- No quiero – dijo, y sintió como, ridículamente, estaba a punto de llorar. Suplicó – Por favor, olvida que me encontraste, deja que haga mi vida.

- No entiendo por qué te fuiste. - dijo él suspirando, y arrastró una silla para sentarse frente a ella – Desde que te has ido, no he visto a Ji Hoo sonreír ni una vez. ¿Almorzamos juntos, para conversar?

Maya asintió, derrotada.

Ji Hoo sabía cuál era el hotel preferido de Woo Bin. Siempre que viajaban por Europa, prefería quedarse allí.

Sólo tuvo que llamar a Yi Jeong para preguntar y enterarse de que el lugar al que Woo Bin había ido de vacaciones era Madrid. ¿Qué clase de lugar era ese para tomar unas vacaciones?, se preguntó Yi Jeong resoplando. Pero él sabía cuál era el verdadero motivo. Por eso Woo Bin había estado en su oficina en la mañana anterior.

¿Por qué Woo Bin estaba tan interesado en Maya? ¿Tan interesado para viajar hasta allí a buscarla? Y entonces, ¿qué hacía él allí?

Simplemente, no le gustó que luego de haberla acogido tan bien en su casa, se hubiera marchado de esa manera. Al menos merecía una explicación.

- Song Woo Bin. Sí, está hospedado en este hotel, también le dejó un mensaje – dijo la recepcionista.

- ¿Un mensaje?

- Si. Quería que fuera a buscarlo en el restaurante Palazzo, si llegaba antes de las cinco.

Pero Ji Hoo ya no estaba. Apenas supo el nombre del lugar, había vuelto a salir.

Y allí estaba ella, conversando tranquilamente con su amigo.

Sin embargo, lucía triste, algo inusual en ella. ¿Qué le habría sucedido?

- Hola.

Maya quedó del color del papel en cuanto oyó suvoz, y ni siquiera tuvo valor de voltearse para verlo. Woo Bin sonrió.

- ¡Ji Hoo, amigo! Qué sorpresa tan agradable verte por aquí.

Sorpresa, claro.

- Eres tú el que sorprende. Hola Maya.

- Hola, Ji Hoo.

Ella sonrió un poco, una sonrisa que no tenía nada de alegría.

- Creo que hiciste un viaje en vano, Ji Hoo, porque acabo de recordar que tengo una cita en unas horas y si no me voy ahora, no llegaré. Justamente se lo estaba diciendo a Maya. Bueno, adiós.

Maya se quedó viendo al vacío, porque él ya se había ido. ¡Cómo podía! Era un.. un...

Allí estaba de nuevo, teniendo que ver a ese hombre a la cara. Cuando se había consolado diciendo que en la distancia lo olvidaría. Ji Hoo se sentó frente a ella pero no dijo nada.

¿Cómo podía ser que amara a ese hombre? Él era siempre tan contradictorio, algunas veces amable, pero la mayoría del tiempo manteniéndola lejos. Sin duda era una buena persona, pero todo su encanto iba siempre dirigido a otros y no a ella. ¿Por qué entonces, sabiendo eso, lo amaba?

- No he logrado encontrar una explicación.

- ¿Cómo?

- No he logrado encontrar una razón que explique por qué te fuiste de la manera en que lo hiciste- aclaró él.

- Eso... siento no haberme despedido. Es que no te encontré en casa en ese momento.

Él no dijo nada al respecto, aunque sabía que era una clara mentira.

- ¿Eres feliz?

- Creo que seré feliz. ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Estoy bien.

- Qué bien.

Eso iba rumbo a convertirse en los segundos más largos y silenciosos de la historia, así que Maya se puso de pie.

- No me gusta este lugar, Woo Bin casi me obligó a venir. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

- Te acompañaré a tu casa.

- De acuerdo.

Ambos salieron, caminando despacio hasta una parada de taxis – Ji Hoo no tuvo tiempo ni de rentar un coche – y eso sacó una sonrisa a Maya.

- Nunca pensé que pudiera llegar el día de verte a ti en un taxi.

- No tengo ningún problema con subir a un taxi.

- Si. Parte de la buena influencia que Jan Di ha ejercido en ustedes. Me gustaría ver cómo eran antes de ella.

- Joon Pyo era un rebelde, Yi Jeong un casanova y Woo Bin un Don Juan.

- ¿Y tú?

- El extraño.

Maya frunció en ceño y luego volvió a sonreír.

- Bueno, ni tú ni Woo Bin han cambiado nada. Él es un Don Juan y tú un extraño.

Ji Hoo sonrió. Ella volvió a pensar en cuán hermosa era su sonrisa.

- Bueno, el extraño te trajo algo. - dijo, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

- ¿Qué?

- Hyun Ah me dijo que eran tus favoritas – dijo, extendiendo su mano y alcanzándole una bella rosa blanca.

Maya se quedó mirando la rosa totalmente sorprendida, antes de tomarla en sus manos. Ji Hoo simplemente le miraba, con las manos metidas en el bolsillo. Él también vestía de blanco, como siempre. Como esa rosa.

Esa simple rosa era la mejor que había recibido nunca en su vida – y era la primera vez, de hecho, que un hombre le regalaba flores – pero prefería mil veces a Ji Hoo. Él era sin duda mejor que las flores.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, estoy de vuelta con algunos capítulos más! Debería tener más conciencia, pero como algo en mi seguramente no funciona como debe ser y al final hago lo que se me antoja, incluso aunque vaya a tener pocos comentarios y todo, les dejo casi todos los capítulos que escribí hasta ahora. A los que sí dejan reviews y añadieron Just For Your Smile a sus favoritos, gracias!**

**Una pregunta sin respuesta.**

- Bueno, creo que ésta es la parte donde nos despedimos – dijo ella – Gracias por haberme acompañado.

Se acercó a él, insegura de la manera en que debía despedirse, pero finalmente le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

- Gracias a Dios, Maya. Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía si no llegabas – dijo un hombre que ni siquiera llevaba camisa.

Su expresión cambió del asombro al disgusto. ¿Qué era eso? Ésa era el lugar donde Maya vivía. Sin embargo, no vivía sola.

- Sebastián, éste es mi amigo Ji Hoo. Es el nieto del señor con el que trabajaba en Corea.

Sebastián cambió su cara de preocupación y alivio al entendimiento.

- Bueno, de todas formas pudiste avisar. ¿Por qué no pasan ya?

- ¿Vas a entrar? - le preguntó Maya.

Él sintió que no tenía nada que hacer allí, sin embargo asintió. Le costaba comprender que Maya estuviera viviendo con alguien tan rápido. Con Sebastián. ¿Quién era ese hombre en la vida de Maya?

Sebastián tardó dos minutos en ponerse una camisa, y servir tres tazas de café en la mesa. Cuando habló, se dirigió de nuevo primero a Maya, aunque todavía en inglés, en consideración a Ji Hoo.

- Llamé al hospital para hablar contigo y preguntarte si tendrías horas extras, y me dijeron que saliste a las once de allí. ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme? A parte del trabajo, no has salido para nada en estas semanas, y siempre avisas cuando sales y llegas?

- Lo siento, de verdad. Tuve un... contratiempo – no podía decirle que un "amigo" le secuestró solamente para ir a almorzar y luego dejarla plantada – y luego me encontré a Ji Hoo, que me acompañó hasta aquí.

- Gracias – dijo Sebastián – a veces esta chica de verdad necesita ayuda.

- Aunque también sabe salir bien de ellos.

- Lo sabré yo.

Ji Hoo no perdía detalle, pero aún no estaba seguro. Los dos parecían tener una relación muy cercana, pero... ¿estaban juntos? Era lo más lógico, sin embargo, se encontró deseando que se

tratara de cualquier otra cosa.

- Sebastián fue compañero mío cuando estudié publicidad. Fue por muy corto tiempo, pero somos amigos desde entonces. Siempre le encuentro en el momento preciso.

- Mejor dicho, yo te encuentro a ti.

- Entonces, ¿hiciste la cena o tengo que cocinar yo? - preguntó ella.

- Algo debes hacer en esta casa. Pero como no llegabas, ya cociné yo.

Se levantó para buscar la comida, dejando solos a Maya y Ji Hoo.

- ¿Te sucede algo, Ji Hoo?

Él abrió más los ojos, despertando de sus propios pensamientos y conjeturas, al escuchar su voz. Negó con la cabeza.

- Son muy cercanos – dijo después.

- Si, tuve suerte de que me acogiera en su casa. - miró hacia la cocina, parecía nerviosa – Se está tardando, es mejor que vaya a ver, ¿vienes?

Negó de nuevo, y ella se levantó. ¿Tanto quería estar con ese hombre?

Sin embargo, se levantó enseguida cuando ellos no volvían. Eso era totalmente impropio, pero...

- A veces eres un desastre, Sebastián, ¿qué puedo hacer contigo? Pásame las aceitunas.

Él le pasó el frasco, y puso sus manos sobre la cintura de ella.

Por un lado, quisiera arrojar a ese hombre a un lado: ¿Cómo podía tocarla así? ¿Cómo podía ella permitirlo, siendo una mujer decente? Al menos era la idea que tenía de ella. Ésa era la mujer con la que su abuelo quería involucrarlo. Si así hubiera sido, sería él quien pudiera estar cerca de ella de esa manera, y pensándolo bien, pudo estarlo: en la boda, en sus paseos, cuando prepararon juntos la cena, cuando fue a buscarla a Estados Unidos, cuando ninguno de los dos podía dormir...

- Eres un amor de persona.

- ¿Puedo ayudarles? - preguntó él.

- En realidad ya está listo – dijo Maya – Sólo tenemos que sentarnos y comer. Vayan primero, quisiera cambiarme este horrible vestido.

- ¿Qué te trae por Madrid?

- Nada en particular.

- ¿No viniste por Maya, entonces?

Sebastián no era un hombre que andara con rodeos cuando se trataba de algo que le interesara. Pero Ji Hoo no respondió.

- Mira, Maya no necesita que un tipo frío o insensible venga a poner su vida de cabeza. Yo la amo desde que la vi por primera vez, y la conozco como pocos: está triste desde que llegó, de allá, de Corea. No sonríe, casi no habla. No necesita gente que la haga sentir, entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres de ella?

Maya no soportó seguir escuchando a Sebastián hablarle de esa manera a Ji Hoo. Él no tenía la culpa de los sentimientos que ella no pudo controlar. Podía ser callado, triste, pero de ningún modo insensible. Ella lo sabía.

- ¿Qué tal está la comida? - preguntó, saliendo alegremente, en la más brillante actuación que pudo hacer.

- Es delicioso – dijo Ji Hoo.

Ella le sonrió y él devolvió el gesto.

- ¿Hasta cuando te quedas en Madrid? - preguntó ella. Seguramente se iría enseguida, al igual que Woo Bin.

- Mañana temprano – dijo él confirmando lo que ella pensaba – Saldremos en el vuelo de las seis.

- ¿Saldremos?

- Le prometí a Hyun Ah que le llevaría a su unnie. Preferiría morir que faltar a mi promesa.

Maya suspiró.

- F4... ¿aprenderán alguna vez a pedir algo antes de hacerlo?

Ji Hoo sonrió levemente, y miró hacia Sebastián, que lo miraba con la rente arrugada.

- ¿Puedes volver a Corea conmigo, Maya? No seguiré viviendo si no lo haces – dijo él.

Y luego pensaba en dejar de quererle. ¿Cómo olvidas a una persona cuando, apenas consigues la determinación para hacerlo, aparece y hace algo como eso?

Acababan de salir de la habitación de Hyun Ah, cuando el abuelo salió a su encuentro.

- Maya – dijo él – no podía creerlo hasta verte con mis propios ojos.

- ¡Abuelo! - saludó ella sonriendo.

- Con esa sonrisa alegras el corazón de este pobre viejo. No sabes lo que es tener que vivir dos semanas con este muchacho.

Ji Hoo no dijo nada, sólo siguió mirando a Maya, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión tranquila.

- Amo mi trabajo aquí, así que no pude resistirme mucho tampoco. Bastó que Ji Hoo lo dijera y vine a la primera.

- Me satisface escuchar eso, hay mucho que hacer.

- ¡No, de eso nada!

Los tres se giraron para ver a Ga Eul, que se acercaba a pasos rápidos, y respiraba agitada.

- Woo Bin me dijo que volverías y no lo podía creer. Pero ya que estás, ¡tienes que ayudarme!

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Maya extrañada.

- Pasa que Woo Bin planeó un viaje a Miami para mañana, y Jan Di aún no vuelve. Por favor, Maya, ven conmigo.

- Pero tengo que trabajar.

- Es cierto – dijo Ji Hoo.

- Woo Bin dijo que tú también irás. - con eso, Ga Eul confirmó sus más tétricas sospechas – Así que no hay pero, porque ellos son el F4, ¿verdad? ¿No hacen siempre lo que se les da la gana? ¿Acaso no acabas de llegar de Madrid?

Ji Hoo no pudo evitar pensar que la influencia de Woo Bin, como mejor amigo de su prometido, estaba afectando también a la joven.

- Bueno... - Maya miró al abuelo - ¿qué piensas tú, abuelo?

- Al fin alguien que pide mi opinión – con eso Ji Hoo y Ga Eul, sobretodo esta última, se sonrojaron – Sólo por eso, tienen mi consentimiento. Les doy una semana de permiso en la clínica.

Ga Eul sonrió contenta, sabiendo que había cumplido con su objetivo.

- Ji Hoo. - llamó Seok Young, cuando su nieto hizo además de irse también.

Ya Maya se había ido, y era hora de hablar seriamente.

- ¿Sucede algo abuelo?

- Si entendí bien, dejaste todo para ir, impulsivamente, a traer a Maya de regreso.

Hubiese querido soltar alguna de las excusas que tuvo antes para ir, sin embargo todas le resultaron ridículas. El hecho hablaba por sí solo, y el hecho era que había llevado a Maya hasta allí.

- Estaba viviendo sola con un hombre.

- Bueno, no digo que no hayas echo bien. Pero Maya ha tenido una educación diferente, así que eso no era realmente incorrecto, tú deberías saberlo. Entonces, ¿por qué fuiste?

¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta correcta. Sin embargo, él no tenía una respuesta.

- No lo sé.

Su abuelo le observó con disgusto. Ji Hoo era bueno, un caballero, un orgullo para él... excepto en esos momentos, en los que gastaba su tiempo desastrosamente.

- Bien. Espero que lo sepas pronto, por tu propio bien. - acabó de decirle, antes de irse él primero.

Al llegar, buscó a Maya. Lo más probable era que estuviera en su habitación, pero sabiendo lo fácil que era para ella decidir irse de repente, fue a su habitación.

- Adelante – dijo ella en cuanto tocó la puerta.

Él abrió despacio, y le sorprendió ver todo el piso cubierto de papel, y lleno de pintura. Maya lanzaba la pintura con la brocheta, pintando una lámina sobre un caballete.

- Hago esto siempre que necesito aclarar la mente. - dijo, viendo que él miraba con interés el escenario - ¿Quieres intentar?

- ¿A esto le llamas pintar?

- Ven, es divertido – dijo sonriendole, y poniendo una brocheta en sus manos.

Él sonrió de vuelta y le siguió. Sin embargo, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Sólo echar la pintura sin seguir ninguna figura, ninguna linea, nada?

Maya fue detrás de él y tomó su mano.

- No existe ninguna regla, nada está mal, eso es lo mejor.

- ¿Ninguna regla?

- Ninguna.

Ji Hoo sonrió. Y pasó la brocheta por la cara de Maya, dejando una linea verde en la mitad de su rostro.

- ¡Hey!

- Dijiste que no había reglas.

- Así es – dijo ella con malicia, pintando a su vez la cara de Ji Hoo. La sonrisa de éste desapareció.

Él volvió ella, y ella a él, y en pocos segundos ambos estaban llenos de pintura. Maya lo miró y se echó a reir.

- Deberías verte... – dijo – t-te ves... tan gracioso...

- ¿Qué me dices de ti? - dijo, tomándola de los hombros y girándola para que se viera al espejo.

- Bueno, supongo que podemos declarar un empate – admitió ella.

- Es tarde – dijo él – el abuelo llegará enseguida, ¿preparamos la cena?

- ¿Seguro que tu sabes cocinar?

Ji Hoo le sonrió.

- Bueno, yo cocinaré. Tu siéntate y observa.

Se lavaron la cara, y fueron a la cocina. Maya se sentó, quieta como una estatua, viendo a Ji Hoo empezar a sacar los utensilios y los alimentos. Parecía muy cómodo haciendo todo eso, cortando el pescado, haciendo el arroz. Enseguida – con una rapidez impresionante – lo que estaba cocinando comenzó a verse realmente bien.

- Listo.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro. Ahora ve y cambiate, o el abuelo...

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Han ido a un circo? - preguntó su abuelo, justamente en ese momento.

- Bueno... yo... nosotros... le estaba enseñando a Ji Hoo a pintar.

- ¿Con la pintura sobre ustedes?

- Soy realmente un pésimo alumno – dijo Ji Hoo e intercambió una mirada cómplice con Maya.

Eso no se le pasó por alto al abuelo.

- Está bien. ¿Es esa la cena? - preguntó, volviendo su atención a la comida.

Su nieto asintió y comenzó a servir para los tres. Hizo a Maya sentarse primero – ya que había sido escéptica sobre sus capacidades – y luego al abuelo.

- Probaremos la comida de nuestro gran chef.

- ¿Ji Hoo preparó la cena? - el viejo miró a su nieto sorprendido.

Debía admitir que ellos tenían razones para no creerle. Había aprendido a cocinar luego de que Jae Kyung ganara la apuesta y los hiciera a él y a Joon Pyo preparar una cena que fue un desastre.

- ¡Es delicioso! - exclamó Maya sorprendida, tras el primer bocado – Debo reconocerlo, no tenía grandes expectativas pero... ya tienes autorización para casarte, Ji Hoo.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó él. También el abuelo escuchaba curioso.

- De donde vengo, es importante que un hombre sepa cocinar bien. Mi papá prepara las mejores pastas de toda Italia, eso seguro. A las mujeres italianas les gusta que se les complazca.

- Interesante – dijo el abuelo, y siguió comiendo.

- Así que tu visto bueno no es muy útil, dado que vivimos en Corea, no en Italia. - dijo él, sonriendo.

Maya asintió.

- Claro que tú puedes simplemente casarte con una chica que cocine muy bien. ¿No es así?

Sin mencionar que tenía suficiente dinero como para tener un ejército de chefs. Pero, de cualquier modo, era refrescante poder divertirse de ese modo tan familiar con Ji Hoo. Verlo de buen humor, contento.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a dormir. Mañana será un día largo. - dijo, levantándose – Buenas noches, abuelo. Buenas noches, Ji Hoo.

Se acercó a cada uno y les dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches Maya. -alcanzó a decir él pero tal vez ella ya no lo escuchó.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cuando cierro los ojos, eres tú.**

"_**¿Puedes sentirlo? **_

_**Mi susurro silencioso tiembla por ti**_

_**Dibujo por ti en el papel"**_

"_**Tu calurosa sonrisa me está abrazando**_

_**cuando cierro los ojos solo puedo verte a ti."**_

Maya no pudo creerlo cuando llegaron al hotel, y su pequeña hermana corrió a abrazarla.

- ¡Maya!

- ¡Gin! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Woo Bin me invitó, me dijo que sería una semana completa en Miami, ¿genial, verdad?

- Claro – contestó Maya, lanzando una mirada mortal a Woo Bin. No le hacía mucha gracia que él hablara con su hermana. Era un Don Juan, un mujeriego sin remedio que no se comprometía nunca. Y Gina no tenía experiencia alguna.

Woo Bin sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió arrebatadoramente.

Gin saludó a los demás, y mientras recibían las llaves y los llevaban a sus respectivas habitaciones, observaba de reojo a Ji Hoo. Quisiera entender por qué Maya lo quería, siendo él tan distinto a los otros: Woo Bin y Yi Jeong sonreían, con unas sonrisas arrebatadoras. La sonrisa de Yi Jeong era incluso más bonita,porque él sonreía para Ga Eul. Sin embargo Ji Hoo parecía demasiado serio y taciturno como para poder ser el ser amado de Maya.

Cuando iban a la playa, se lo dijo a Woo Bin. Ellos iban juntos, porque Yi Jeong caminaba con Ga Eul, y Maya iba con Ji Hoo algo más adelante.

- Pero tu hermana le hace sonreír – le contestó él – Ji Hoo solía ser una persona triste y cerrada, antes de tener a Jan Di. Y cuando ella eligió a Joon Pyo él se hizo a un lado como un buen amigo, pero eso no quiere decir que no le haya afectado profundamente. Jan Di es su alma gemela, en el caso de Jan Di y Ji Hoo, no me queda más que creerlo.

Gina suspiró. Qué mala suerte tenía su hermana.

- ¿Y las almas gemelas no se supone que acaban juntas? ¿Por qué ellos no?

- Para Jan Di, su alma gemela y el amor de su vida resultaron ser dos personas diferentes. Ella no sonreía sin Goo Joon Pyo.

- Y Ji Hoo no sonríe sin Jan Di.

- No es así, ya te lo dije.

Él también había pensado eso, hasta que Maya llegó. Ji Hoo sonreía con ella.

- ¿Y tu?

- Mmm?

- Ya que crees en todo esto, ¿has encontrado a tu alma gemela?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Woo Bin.

- Song Woo Bin tiene otras cosas de las cuales ocuparse. ¿No crees tú también que es una pérdida de tiempo, Gina Royce?

Era cierto. Luego de ver a su hermana sufriendo por la muerte de Marco, cuando ella era sólo una niña, le hizo darse cuenta de lo peligroso e imposible que sería para ella amar. Siempre correría el riesgo de perderlo por ser quien era.

- Maya tiene suerte. - dijo – pero no todos podemos salir de esto. Incluso para nosotros, en la cúspide de la pirámide, salir puede costarnos la vida.

Woo Bin asintió.

- ¡Se han ido! - exclamó ella de repente.

- ¿Cómo que se han ido? - miró hacia adelante, y tampoco pudo ver a los demás.

Les habían dejado atrás.

- Malos amigos... - murmuró ella.

Él dio media vuelta.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Vamos a divertirnos también. Al mejor club de todo Miami.

Juntos de nuevo. Tratando de encontrar al menos una respuesta clara para lo que sucedía dentro de él. Estaban viendo a un grupo tocando en la playa. No era del tipo de música que él hubiera escuchado nunca. Entonces, un grupo de hombres y mujeres comenzaron a bailar.

- Ven – dijo Maya. Sintió su mano encerrando la suya, arrastrándolo.

- No, ¿qué haces?

- Vamos a bailar.

Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hacer algo más que seguirle. Ella guió sus manos llevándole a su cintura, y luego le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

- Eso es – dijo ella – no lo haces tan mal.

Él sonrió al escuchar su risa. Incluso en la noche, incluso en la oscuridad, sus ojos era luminosos, como dos pequeñas antorchas encendidas.

_**Quédate conmigo, mírame por favor**_

_**aunque todavía no sé que es el amor**_

La música acabó. Pero siguieron todavía muy cerca el uno del otro, podía sentir la respiración agitada de Maya, los latidos de su corazón, el calor que desprendía. No estaba muy seguro de que esa respiración, esos latidos, ese calor, eran de ella o suyos.

_**Quédate conmigo, mírame por favor**_

_**aunque todavía soy torpe en el amor.**_

- Bueno, ahora está. Podemos volver al hotel.

¿Volver al hotel? De repente no quería que el día acabara todavía. Tomó su mano y la llevó detrás suyo.

_**Cuanto más te veo, mejor me siento**_

_**e inconscientemente empiezo a cantar**_

- ¿Adonde vamos? - preguntó ella.

- Sigamos paseando.

Se fueron alejando de la playa, caminando juntos. Ninguno hablaba, aunque Maya se sentía especialmente contenta. Ji Hoo había elegido quedarse con ella, e incluso cuando podrían haber vuelto al hotel, allí estaban. Lo miró y sonrió. En ese mismo momento él la miró, descubriéndola mientras lo observaba. Sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Una flor para su novia, caballero? - ofreció una mujer desde su puesto de flores en una vereda.

_**De repente siento ganas de comprar una rosa**_

_**yo mismo me sorprendo de mi actuar**_

Maya negó con la cabeza, pero él tomó una rosa blanca y se la pasó.

- Para ti. - le dijo.

Le pagó a la vendedora y siguieron andando. Maya sostenía la flor: el blanco era un color tan bello, luminoso. Era justo como Ji Hoo.

Sacudió la cabeza, queriendo esos pensamientos que no le servían de nada.

- Comamos allí – dijo ella, viendo un local de McDonalds no muy lejos. Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó corriendo hasta allí.

Incluso allí, todos lo miraban. Definitivamente, las mujeres tenían algo con Woo Bin.

- Deben estar planeando la forma de deshacerse de mi...

- ¿Qué dices?

- Esas, las de allá. En seguida me secuestrarán para poder quedarse a solas contigo.

Woo Bin sonrió y luego volvió a tomar su trago. Era fácil ver por qué les gustaba: era muy guapo, y parecía tan bueno.

- Descuida. No dejaré que nadie te aparte de mi esta noche. - dijo él con voz profunda, acercándose mucho, mucho a ella.

Gina dejó de respirar por un momento, al sentir el aliento de Woo Bin en la nuca. Entonces él comenzó a reír.

- Eres un idiota.

- No te preocupes, Gina. Eres una de las pocas personas que puede estar a salvo conmigo.

¿Eso qué significaba? ¿Era algo bueno o malo? ¿Debería sentirse ofendida o aliviada?

Una interrupción le salvó de haber tenido que hacer algún comentario.

- ¿Woo Bin y Gina? ¿Es que no tienes ni un poco de miedo a Maya, hermano?

Yi Jeong sonreía a ambos, llevando a Ga Eul del brazo.

- ¿También Maya y Ji Hoo están aquí? - preguntó Gina, ante la mención de su hermana, ignorando el comentario del joven.

- Nosotros pensamos que estarían con ustedes – contestó Ga Eul.

Woo Bin y Yi Jeong intercambiaron una mirada, sonriendo.

- Lo más probable es que ya hayan regresado al hotel – dijo Woo Bin, aunque no era en absoluto lo que pensaba.

- Tal vez deberíamos regresar – dijo Gina.

- ¿Tan pronto? - Woo Bin negó con la cabeza – No, ven, vamos a bailar.

Tomó la mano de Gina y la llevó.

Yi Jeong sonrió, había visto enseguida que esa chica le gustaba de verdad a Woo Bin – algo que creyó que no vería nunca en la vida – y debía hacer eso andar, o se quedaría en la nada. Así que fue hasta la discoteca y pidió que cambiaran la música. Enseguida un tema lento comenzó a sonar, y él también fue a bailar con Ga Eul.

La sensación de tener ese cuerpo pequeño, menudo, junto al suyo era muy agradable. Rodeó la cintura de Gina y la abrazó más. Podía sentir su respiración, incluso los latidos irregulares de su corazón.

_**Creo que mi corazón se acerca más a ti**_

_**El mundo me parece bello**_

_**si tú también sientes este mismo latir**_

_**por favor, espérame un poco más.**_

- ¿Estás nerviosa? - preguntó.

- ¿Yo, nerviosa? - bufó ella – Claro que no, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

- Mentirosa – dijo él sonriendo – tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa.

Ella alzó sus ojos hacia el. Unos ojos verdeazulados grandes, que parecían tan inocentes.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres con esto, Woo Bin? ¿A qué quieres jugar?

Buenas preguntas. Ni siquiera sabía qué quería, pero estaba seguro de que no quería jugar. Ella no era una mujer con la que se pudiera jugar, y tampoco quería hacerlo.

- Te aseguro que no pretendo jugar. Te has ganado mis respetos.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

- Desde el primer momento. Aquella patada... pensé: "Vaya, qué chica"

Gina sonrió.

- Entonces, supongo que puedo decir que también te has ganado mis respetos.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó él, repitiendo la pregunta que ella había hecho.

- Desde el momento en que vi que no eras un patán como los demás hombres que conozco. Un Don Juan, como dice Maya, tal vez. Pero un caballero. ¿Sabes que los grandes jefes hoy son cada vez más patanes? Ese Michael Gramp de California especialmente...

- Gracias. Me alegro de que alguien lo aprecie por fin. - dijo, todavía mirándola a los ojos.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos? Sólo podía ver lo bella que era.

_**Juntos hacerlo amor,**_

_**por siempre hacerte sonreír**_

_**me llenaré con tu sonrisa radiante.**_

Los cerró, para poder escapar del embrujo en el que parecía haber caído.

Ji Hoo observaba impresionado cómo ella se comía dos hamburguesas y seguía comiendo papas fritas.

- ¿Segura de que estás bien?

- Por supuesto. - dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

- Parece que tienes un agujero negro en el estómago.

- Es que me encanta. Lo siento, pero ya ves que no soy una princesita.

No, era mucho mejor, pensó él. Pero se guardó su comentario.

- No me molesta. Sólo me preocupa que te puedas enfermar.

Maldito Ji Hoo, capaz de derretir su corazón con tan sólo hablar.

- Gracias – dijo ella.

- ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

- Por estar aquí.

- Te equivocas. Soy yo quien debe agradecerte por volver.

Maya debió bajar la vista, tanto le afectaba la mirada fija de Ji Hoo sobre ella.

Decidieron que era hora de volver al hotel. Sólo habían caminado un par de cuadras cuando comenzó a caer una fina lluvia.

Ji Hoo se quitó el saco, y cubrió sus cabezas con él. Maya sujetó el otro extremo y comenzaron a correr hasta el techo de un negocio.

_**Juntos hacerlo amor,**_

_**por siempre hacerte sonreír**_

_**ahora toma mi mano, mi mano.**_

- ¿Estamos lejos de hotel? - preguntó ella.

- No, sólo a tres cuadras más arriba. Llamaré a Woo Bin para que mande un coche por nosotros.

- ¿No podemos sólo caminar?

Él no la escuchó, ya estaba llamando.

- Te enfermarías.

Le indicó dónde estaban, y su amigo dijo que enviaría al chofer por ellos enseguida.

Maya bufó. Le gustaba que Ji Hoo se preocupara por ella, pero no creía necesario buscar un chofer sólo por no caminar unas pocas cuadras más.

Entonces se escuchó un fuerte trueno, y Maya se abrazó a Ji Hoo, aterrada. Él parecía extrañado, pero la sujetó de los codos y la mantuvo cerca.

_**Quédate conmigo, mírame por favor**_

_**aunque todavía no sé qué es amor**_

Maya le tenía terror a los truenos y a las tormentas. Pero incluso así, se dio cuenta de la situación e intentó separarse de Ji Hoo. Él la sujetó con más fuerza, y ella le miró intrigada.

_**Quédate conmigo, mírame por favor**_

_**aunque todavía soy algo torpe en el amor**_

- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó, sonriendo para ocultar su nerviosismo.

_**Cuanto más te conozco más me palpita el corazón**_

_**Y sólo me limito a reírme**_

_**¿y si te beso suavemente?**_

_**¿podré entrar un poco más en tu corazón?**_

Y él hizo algo que ella jamás hubiera esperado. Levantado la cabeza de Maya con una mano en su mentón, se acercó despacio a ella. Maya tembló, pero no fue por el frio viento que llegó e repente, porque todo eso perdió importancia. Ji Hoo se acercó más, y pudo sentir su aliento chocar en su piel, ella suspiró. Eso no podía ser real. Él la besó.

_**¿Será lo que siento amor?**_

Un beso largo, primero apenas un roce, luego un beso explorador, un beso delicado, un beso cálido, un beso apasionado. Era todo a la vez. Y era real.

El coche estacionó frente a ellos, y el chofer bajó abriéndoles el auto. Maya apenas se atrevió a mirar a Ji Hoo - ¿era eso un sueño acaso? ¿Qué significaba? - sintiendo más miedo y emoción que nunca. Un solo beso, que hacía que el suelo debajo de ella temblara.

_**Espera hasta que te demuestre lo que siento...**_

Alzo la vista, y descubrió a Ji Hoo observándola. Él también bajó la vista. No entendía qué era lo que ella pensaba.

- Maya – llamó cuando bajaron del auto y entraron al hotel.

- ¿Si? - preguntó ella emocionada.

- Duerme bien – dijo él, pasando un dedo por una gota de lluvia que se deslizaba por la cara de ella.

_**Todavía no sé lo que siento, ¿y tú?**_

_**Te amo.**_

Maya suspiró.

- Tú también duerme bien, Ji Hoo.

Se giró y fue hacia su habitación. Apenas estuvo allí se arrepintió: no podía quedarse así, incapaz de dormir en toda la noche con esas preguntas y dudas en la mente. Sólo había una forma de liberarse de ellas, por lo que volvió a salir de la habitación.

Era imposible. Incluso cerrando los ojos, la seguía viendo. La veía hermosa, sonriendo, la veía besándola. Sonrió y cerró los ojos con más fuerza.

Parecía que sería inútil. Seguiría pensando en ella.

Woo Bin tocó su puerta. Seguro le interrogaría, porque ellos habían quedado separados del resto.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, Woo Bin no comenzó a interrogarle. De hecho, él se quedó allí, clavado en la puerta, al ver que era ella.

Maya apretó los puños fuertemente, volviéndose decidida. Le tomó del cuello y volvió a besarlo. Aunque estaba demasiado sorprendido por ese repentino acto, él también le besó, abrazándola y dándose la oportunidad de guardar más de ella para él.

Y fue ella quien se apartó, demasiado pronto para su gusto. Tomo su mano y la puso sobre su pecho. Él podía sentir los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

- Siente mi corazón, Ji Hoo. ¿Qué es lo que tú sientes? - preguntó, con miedo.

Él la abrazó fuertemente.

_**Quédate conmigo, mírame por favor**_

_**quiero estar más cerca de ti.**_

- Siento que necesito tenerte así para siempre.

Maya cerró los ojos. Era real. Lo amaba.

**Estoy segura que ya saben, pero de cualquier modo, la letra es de la canción Stand By Me – esa que sonaba siempre en los primeros capítulos de la serie – del grupo SHINee.**


	13. Chapter 13

**El Amor de tu Vida.**

- Ahí vienen – dijo Woo Bin, quien no dejaba de mirar a la puerta del restaurante.

Las dos hermanas se sentaron, Gina al lado de Woo Bin y Maya a su lado, frente a Ji Hoo. Éste le sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Es una pena que la tormenta haya durado toda la noche. No podremos ir a la playa hoy. - dijo Woo Bin.

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó Ga Eul.

- Aquí en el hotel hay piscinas muy buenas. - le dijo su novio.

Y de hecho, estando en un hotel del grupo JK, sólo les bastaba decir el nombre de su amiga para que les dieran lo mejor.

- ¿Y ustedes dónde fueron anoche? - preguntó Woo Bin a Ji Hoo.

Maya abrió la boca para responder, cuando otra voz la interrumpió.

- ¡Aquí están! - exclamó Jae Kyung.

- Ya basta, Mono, no es necesario que grites de esa manera.

Detrás de ella estaban Goo Joon Po y Geum Jan Di.

- ¡Jan Di! - Ga Eul se levantó de inmediato para ir y abrazar a su amiga. - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Volvimos de la luna de miel y nos encontramos con que todos se habían ido – dijo Joon Pyo - ¿Cómo se atreven a irse de vacaciones sin nosotros?

- Se suponía que estaban disfrutando de su luna de miel – dijo Woo Bin, restándole importancia.

- Cierto, ¿no deberían estar en París ahora?

- Mi madre me envió para cerrar un nuevo trato con el grupo JK.

- Y yo pensé que sería bueno vernos todos de nuevo – dijo Jae Kyung - ¿No es genial?

- Genial para Jan Di, que ya no tendrá que estar sola con Goo Joon Pyo – dijo Yi Jeong – debía estar volviéndose loca.

- ¡Sunbae!

- No digas eso, Yi Jeong. Jan Di está feliz, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió, y dirigió su mirada a Ji Hoo. Él le sonrió.

- Los tres deberían sentarse ya con nosotros – dijo.

Al ver a Jan Di, el mundo perfecto de Maya se tambaleó. ¿La quería todavía Ji Hoo? Si fuera así, no estaba segura de que su corazón pudiera soportarlo.

Él la miró, adivinando lo que pensaba.

Al ver a Jan Di, era como volver al ayer un momento: la chica a la que tenía que proteger, la que tenía que ser feliz. Pero Jan Di era feliz, y ya no tenía de qué preocuparse. Era a la vez doloroso y liberador, como estar en paz. Si ella era feliz, él podría serlo también, y estaba convencido de que la única persona con quien podría serlo era la mujer que estaba sentada frente a él.

- Esta noche hay una fiesta en el hotel – dijo Jae Kyung – deben ir todos, porque daré un anuncio muy importante.

- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que obligarnos a ir a tu fiesta, mono? - preguntó Joon Pyo.

- Ya lo verán en la noche. Ustedes sólo vayan.

- ¿Está todo bien, unnie? - preguntó Jan Di, intercambiando una mirada con Ga Eul.

- Todo perfecto. ¡Ah, estoy tan contenta de ver de nuevo a mis hermanas! A ustedes también, Maya y Gina, me alegro de que hayan venido a hacer compañía a esos dos – dijo, señalando a Woo Bin y a Ji Hoo. - ¿Están saliendo?

Woo Bin y Gina lo negaron enseguida, incluso con demasiada prisa y fuerza. Ellos NO estaban saliendo.

- Está bien, está bien... yo sólo decía. ¿Y ustedes?

Maya casi se atragantó con la porción de pastel que estaba comiendo.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Ji Hoo.

- ¿Ves lo que causas diciendo tonterías? - Joon Pyo comenzó a regañar a Jae Kyung - ¿Cómo crees que van a estar saliendo?

- Cállate.

- Jae Kyung, has acertado. Maya es mi novia.

Todos se quedaron callados en la mesa, mirando a Ji Hoo, sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir. Él sólo sonreía.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Joon Pyo.

- Bueno, ya era hora – dijo Woo Bin.

- Bien por los dos. - dijo Yi Jeong.

- ¡Ji Hoo-sunbae, Maya, felicidades! - exclamó Ga Eul.

Gina y Jan Di miraban en silencio como si no lo pudieran creer.

¿Eres feliz, Ji Hoo?, se preguntó Jan Di.

- ¿Cómo fue que sucedió? - le preguntó Gina a su hermana.

- Ayer Ji Hoo y yo nos besamos. - dijo Maya, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo - ¡Él me quiere!

- ¿Y Jan Di?

A Gina no podía dejar de disgustarle que su hermana se hubiera enamorado de alguien que tal vez no la quisiera como ella merecía.

- Jan Di... - suspiró Maya – Ella es una buena persona.

- Sabes de qué hablo.

- ¡No debería sentir celos de ella! No es alguien contra la cual pueda competir... incluso aunque esté con Goo Joon Pyo, sé que Ji Hoo pensará siempre en ella.

- ¿Acaso puedes estar de acuerdo con algo así?

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Él me quiere a su lado y yo... yo lo amo. Haré cualquier cosa que pueda hacerlo feliz.

- Pero yo quiero que tú seas feliz, Maya.

- No te preocupes por mi, Gin. Seré feliz mientras él lo sea.

Maya salió de su habitación, porque no quería seguir discutiendo eso con su hermana. Le dolía más de lo que iba a reconocer. Por eso fue hacia la zona de piscinas que Ja Kung reservó para ellos.

Iba a cambiarse por el traje de baño, cuando escuchó voces de otras personas. Se acercó un poco a la puerta, reconociendo las voces, y asomó la cabeza.

- ¿La quieres? - preguntó Jan Di.

- Si.

Ella suspiró, y le sujetó del brazo.

- Sabes que quiero que seas feliz. Me dolería mucho si no lo fueras, así que tienes que ser feliz.

- Seré feliz, Jan Di. No tendrás que preocuparte más por eso.

Jan Di sintió que sus ojos enrojecían, y abrazó a Ji Hoo. Él la envolvió en sus brazos.

- Siento mi corazón dividido.

- No es tu culpa, Jan Di. - sacó un pañuelo para secar las lágrimas de la chica.

- ¿Por qué te quiero tanto?

- Yo también te quiero.

- Pero es Goo Joon Pyo...

- Lo sé.

_**Porque soy tan tonta, sé que sólo tu, **_

_**tu que estás buscando a alguien más**_

_**Es probable que no conozcas mi corazón.**_

Sólo podía verlo a él,abrazando a Jan Di.

_**...Estoy contenta con mirar tu figura de espaldas**_

_**Aunque todavía no sabes de mi corazón...**_

Sintiendo que iba a llorar, salió de allí. Haber ido fue una mala idea.

¿Cómo podía competir con esa conexión? Afortunadamente, Gina ya no la esperaba y pudo cerrar la puerta y echarse a llorar como quería. Ya no sabía qué debía hacer: ¿seguir lastimándose a si misma soportando más de lo que podía, o acabar allí?

_**Los días que te extraño tanto  
los días en que es demasiado difícil de soportar  
las palabras "te quiero" son el baile en mis labios  
una vez más, sola, llorando por ti  
una vez más, sola, extrañándote  
amor, te amo. Estoy esperando por ti **_

No bajó a almorzar, diciendo que no se sentía bien. Tampoco abrió la puerta a nadie: ni a Woo Bin, ni a Gina, ni a Ji Hoo. No quería que nadie la viera con los ojos hinchados.

Pero llegó la noche, y Jae Kyung llegó a su puerta.

- Por favor, abre.

- No me siento bien Jae Kyung.

- Mira, no estoy segura de qué sucede. Pero hoy es una noche muy importante para mi, y me gustaría que también estuvieras. Tal vez sea por Ji Hoo, ¿verdad? ¿Sabías que yo también llegué tarde para mi alma gemela, tal como él? Joon Pyo ya no podía ser para mi, porque el destino nos hizo una mala pasada.

Maya escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta, secándose las lágrimas.

- Pero incluso así... - continuó Jae Kyung – aunque hubiera sido perfecto... ¿no es mejor la vida real? Donde las cosas no son tan fáciles, nos hace apreciar más lo que tenemos. Joon Pyo es mi alma gemela, y lo amaba, pero incluso así, he encontrado que se puede amar todavía más, de una forma diferente. Al vez de la misma forma en que él ama a Geum Jan Di.

Maya abrió la puerta, y ella le pasó una caja.

- Aquí tienes un vestido y zapatos. Por favor, ve. Te quedará muy bien.

- Gracias, Jae Kyung.

Se puso el vestido beige, en forma de globo y sin bretel. Se recogió el pelo a un costado y se maquilló un poco, por si así lograba ocultar las huellas de su llanto.

Al final del pasillo, Ji Hoo estaba esperándola. Le sonrió, y ella intentó sonreír también.

_**Para mí, el amor es como una bella herida**_

_**aunque puedo ver tu sonrisa bonita**_

_**no puedo sonreír contigo.**_

Simplemente, no podía, por primera vez, corresponder esa sonrisa.

Ji Hoo sabía que algo no estaba bien ¿Podía ser por Jan Di?

- No te ves bien.

- Gracias. Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor – dijo ella con sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Algo me sentó mal esta mañana – eso no era precisamente una mentira.

Él no se lo creyó, pero le ofreció el brazo y ella se sujetó a él. Seguramente se serían como una feliz pareja, aunque fueran todo menos eso. No teniendo el amor de las personas que amaban.

Ya todos se habían ido a la fiesta hace un rato, y bailaban en la pista.

- ¿Bailamos?

Ella asintió.

_**Los días que te extraño tanto  
los días en que es demasiado difícil de soportar  
las palabras "Te extraño" es el baile en mis labios  
una vez más, sola, llorando por ti  
una vez más, sola, extrañándote  
Estoy esperando por ti**_

Era una canción lenta, y él la abrazó. Ojalá eso fuera suficiente. Ojalá fuera un sueño del que no se pudiera despertar. ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar a ese punto con sus sentimientos?

_**Los días en que se llenan mis pensamientos,**_

_**los días en que mi corazón crece frío y estoy triste**_

_**Las palabras "te extraño" son el baile de mis labios**_

_**una vez más, sola, llorando por ti...**_

- Si es por Jan Di, no estés triste, no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte.

- Pero la quieres. ¿Por qué entonces quieres seguir con esto? Ahora es el momento de dejarlo, si no...

- Te quiero a ti.

- Por favor, no intentes abandonarme.

Ese era el problema. No sería nunca capaz de hacerlo. Su corazón se destrozaría en el proceso, pero ella seguiría a su lado.

En el escenario aparecieron de repente los padres de Jae Kyung. Hablaron de su maravillosa hija, la heredera del grupo JK, cuya decisión de contraer matrimonio con Lee Shin Ho les colmaba de felicidad.

Ha Jae Kyung subió al escenario con su novio, ambos sonrientes y tomados de la mano. El F4 y las chicas no lo podían creer. ¡Jae Kyung se iba a casar y lo había tenido tan bien guardado! Un momento, ¡se había enamorado! Todos estaban felices por ella, era una buena persona que se merecía ser feliz.

- Estoy muy contento de poder anunciar a todos que Jae Kuyng y yo vamos a casarnos. Que ella, una mujer tan hermosa, inteligente y fuerte me haya aceptado es increíble. Por eso mismo, le he prometido esforzarme al máximo para hacer cada día de nuestra vida juntos el más feliz. - dijo él.

Ella le sonrió y tomó el micrófono.

- Bueno, sé que mamá y papá querían anunciar el compromiso en Corea, pero yo no quería esperar más. Todas las personas importantes, que quería que lo supieran primero, están aquí – dijo, mirando a Jan Di y Ga Eul, junto con todo el F4. - Quería que supieran que soy y seré muy feliz, porque he encontrado a la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. O mejor dicho, él me encontró a mi.

Ji Hoo sonrió, y miró hacia Maya, que seguía viendo a Jae Kyung. Maya le había encontrado a él, por fortuna.

- Agradezco a Dios la forma en que las cosas han sucedido. No podría ser mejor.

- ¿Aún dudas de mi? - preguntó.

- Eres una buena persona, Ji Hoo. Si dices que me quieres, te creo. Pero no soy la única en tu corazón.

Ji Hoo suspiró. ¿Qué debía hacer para convencerla y hacerle dejar de pensar de esa manera?

- Realmente entiendo a Jae Kyung. Sé que esta vez será feliz.

- Después de todo, encontró a su verdadera alma gemela.

- No creo que Joon Pyo no lo haya sido. Pero encontró algo incluso mejor.

- ¿Algo mejor?

- Si. La persona sin la cual no puedes volver a sonreír. El amor de su vida.

- ¿El amor de su vida? ¿Cómo pueden ser dos cosas diferentes? - preguntó ella.

Se detuvieron allí, a unos pasos de la habitación de Maya.

- No lo sé. Lo que sé – dijo, aprisionándola contra la pared – es que yo te necesito para ser feliz. Y quiero hacerte tan feliz que nunca más quieras apartarte de mi lado. También encontré algo mejor, no eres un premio de consolación Maya, ni me estoy esforzando en quererte. Es que ya te quiero.

**Because I'm Stupid, la canción de Kim Hyun Joong. A propósito, ¿han visto también Playful Kiss? Me encantó esa serie – sobre todo por verlo a él – y su final tan feliz. Además, apareció una chica con un termo de tereré al final, y un termo de Paraguay! Yo estuve tan contenta! **

**Bueno, ya me fui por las ramas. Dejen reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola! Este capítulo lo escribí hace bastante tiempo, espero les guste especialmente a los fans de Yi Jeong y Ga Eul.**

**Despedida de Soltera.**

- Estoy por llegar – dijo Gina, mientras tomaba un vestido y lo ponía frente a ella en el espejo, imaginando cómo se le vería – te preocupas demasiado, Maya. Sé cuidarme demasiado bien sola.

Colgó y miró el vestido con más atención.

- Deberías probar este – dijo alguien extendiéndole un vestido con otra mano – te hará ver mucho mejor para la fiesta.

Alzó la vista, y ya no le sorprendió encontrar a Woo Bin. Él sonrió y ella devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó.

Él señaló a una mujer que llevaba una pila de ropa al mostrador.

- Ah, una de tus amigas.

Por no decir otra cosa. No debería sorprenderle ni molestarle. Pero su buen humor desapareció.

Woo Bin se rio. La forma de pensar de Gina tenía sentido, aunque hacía algún tiempo que no salía con nadie.

- Si, me suelen gustar las mujeres mayores. Pero ésa es mi madre.

- Ah... yo... lo siento.

Él le restó importancia.

- ¿No deberías cambiarte ya? Le dijiste a Maya que llegarías a la fiesta.

Ella miró su reloj.

- ¡AH, es cierto!

- No te preocupes, yo pagaré.

- Gracias, pero no es necesario.

- De nada, ya lo he hecho.

Podría discutir mucho tiempo, pero discutir con Woo Bin no tenía caso porque usualmente él ganaba. Además, era tarde. Su avión se había retrasado una hora y la fiesta estaría apunto de comenzar.

- Bien, te lo pago después.

- ¡Gina! - exclamó Jae Kyung, la más efusiva de todas.

- Ahora podemos abrir los regalos.

- Primero el mío – dijo Jae Kyung.

Se trataba de un caro perfume.

- "Passione" - leyó Ga Eul.

- ¡Perfecto! - ahora el mío – dijo Gina.

Se trataba de un conjunto de encaje blanco. Maya se sentó al lado de Gina con su caja.

- Abre este.

Otro conjunto, éste color rosa. ¡Incluso Jan Di le regaló lencería! Ga Eul no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Chicas, de verdad...

- A Yi Jeong se le caerá la baba.

Jan Di, Gina y Maya asintieron.

- Bueno, yo... ¡no puedo usar esto!

- Puedes y lo harás.

- Ahora vamos al club a bailar. Seguramente ellos estarán saliendo a divertirse también.

Fueron al club y enseguida una chica que ninguna conocía, pero que decía ser hija de un socio de JK, se llevó a Jae Kyung para presentarla a su círculo de amistades.

- Vamos a sentarnos por allá – sugirió Maya, viendo una mesa vacía.

Una mesera les tomó la orden, y Jae Kyung aún no volvía.

- Creo que la secuestraron – susurró Gina.

En ese momento, cuatro hombres se acercaron a ellas. Eran bastante guapos, y dos de ellos no parecían coreanos: uno era rubio y de ojos grises y otro de pelo castaño y piel aceitunada.

- Definitivamente ésta es una noche de gracia, si nos encontramos con unas señoritas tan bonitas como ustedes. - dijo uno de ellos.

- Kim Joon Ho – se presentó otro.

- No las habíamos visto antes por aquí. - dijo el que habló primero.

- Estamos festejando una despedida de soltera – dijo Maya. No le gustaba nada la forma en que ese tipo les miraba. Como si calculara quién sería su presa.

- ¿En serio? ¿Quién de ustedes se casa? - preguntó el de piel aceitunada.

- Yo – respondió Ga Eul.

- Una verdadera pena. - luego se presentó – me llamo Sthepen y ése es mi compañero Tom. Venimos de Londres.

Le sonrió a Maya, y ella tuvo que reprimir su enojo. No le gustaba ninguno de ellos.

- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? - le preguntó Sthepen, estirando el brazo.

- Lo siento. No tengo ganas de bailar ahora.

- Pero imagino que vinieron para divertirse – dijo Kim Joon Ho - ¿qué te parece si te hacemos pasar la mejor despedida de soltera de tu vida? - preguntó con una sonrisa sucia.

Jan Di estiró la cabeza... no veía a Jae Kyung en ningún lado.

- Será mejor que se vayan – dijo Maya, poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Estás segura, muñeca? - preguntó, sujetándole del brazo.

Un puñetazo en su rostro le hizo retroceder.

- Si me vuelves a tocar me aseguraré de que no te quede con qué presumir, idiota.

Sthepen se recuperó de la sorpresa, y le devolvió el golpe a Maya.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Gina también se puso de pie. Nadie se metía con las Royce.

- Será mejor que te quedes al margen – le dijo aquel del que no conocía el nombre.

- ¿Y si no quiero? - preguntó, mientras intentó darle una patada, pero él estaba preparado y lo esquivó.

Ga Eul veía horrorizada cómo la fiesta quedaba arruinada. Había sido una mala idea ir a ese lugar en primer lugar.

- Dime, zorra, ¿sabes cuánto vale mi rostro? - escupió Sthepen.

- Mucho menos que el suyo, te lo aseguro.

Maya no se atrevió a levantar la cara. Pero era Ji Hoo, y no pudo evitar hacerlo.

Ji Hoo intentó mantener la cabeza fría. Pero al ver las marcas en el rostro de Maya no se contuvo, y con un golpe Sthepen estuvo de nuevo en el suelo. Joon Pyo le sujetó de un brazo, pero de todas formas había acabado.

- Sáquenlos de aquí – dijo Woo Bin. Tomó la muñeca del tipo que sujetaba a Gina y lo apretó hasta oír que algo se rompía. El otro gritó. – Te equivocaste, amigo.

Luego miró a Gina.

- ¿Te hizo algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Tuviste suerte – dijo él, pero no a Gina sino al otro.

Los hombres de Song Woo Bin los sacaron a todos.

Ji Hoo se acercó a Maya y acarició su rostro, allí donde la habían lastimado.

- ¿Te duele mucho?

- Estaré bien – dijo ella.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, y ella se olvidó de lo que había sucedido.

- Volvamos a casa, te curaré.

Joon Pyo abrazó a su esposa, más tranquilo sabiendo que nada le había pasado.

- ¿Cómo consigues siempre acabar en situaciones como ésta? - le preguntó. Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

- Esto es mejor. Para empezar, no debieron salir. ¿Qué tanto pensabas hacer en tu despedida de soltera, Ga Eul?

- Quién sabe. Tal vez averiguar qué se sentiría ser Yi Jeong el casanova.

- Puedes olvidarte de eso – dijo él, susurrándole en el oído. - Porque desde mañana, oficialmente, serás sólo mía.

Jae Kyung volvía con una copa de martini en su mano, y al ver al F4 allí, se quedó contemplado la escena extrañada.

- ¿Pasó algo?

Ga Eul estaba vestida de novia con aquel vestido que se había probado cuando ella y Maya acompañaron a Jan Di.

- Estoy nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué? Ya has hecho la parte más difícil, atrapaste a So Yi Jeong. Hay gente apostando a que él realmente no se va a casar hoy.

- Gracias, Jae Kyung. Eso ciertamente la hará sentirse más tranquila – dijo Gina con sarcasmo.

Si Jan Di estuviera allí en ese mismo momento, sería bueno. Pero Goo Joon Pyo la había ido a buscar – porque Yi Jeong estaba tan nervioso como Ga Eul, sospechaba Maya – así que la tarea de tranquilizar a Ga Eul caía sobre ellas.

Maya acomodó mejor el velo.

- No deberías estar nerviosa. Siempre has estado muy segura de que él es tu alma gemela y el amor de tu vida. ¿Sabes cuánta suerte tienes? Cuando Yi Jeong te sonríe, es como si sólo existieras tú. Cuando se mueven, es como si estuvieran unidos por hilos invisibles. Todo será perfecto.

Ga Eul suspiró.

- Gracias.

- ¡Es hora! - exclamó Jae Kyung, empujando a Ga Eul hacia afuera.

Ella miró una vez más hacia Maya, que le levantó los pulgares y sonrió infundiéndole coraje.

El padre de Ga Eul fue quien la llevaba al altar. Todo era como en un cuento, cuando finalmente ella llegó hasta donde estaba Yi Jeong, y él sonrió, nervioso. Se tomaron de las manos y todo pareció estar bien entonces.

_**Dentro de las personas a las que simplemente veo pasar**_

_**Yo quería encontrar más que cualquier otro**_

_**esos ojos que se llenaron de lágrimas, esa voz**_

_**Sólo quiero abrazarte...**_

Maya se preguntaba entonces si los nervios y los miedos de aquellos que estaban a punto de unir sus vidas no fuera tanto por saber si iban a estar bien, sino porque no deseaban más que aquello pasase y estar seguros de que era real.

- Ga Eul – dijo él a su oído – hoy te estoy queriendo más que nunca – le susurró él al oído.

_**Voy a llamar tu nombre otra vez, **_

_**porque yo soy así**_

_**porque eres la única que amo**_

- Sólo quiero decir unas palabras a la novia – dijo Woo Bin, levantando la copa en la recepción luego de la ceremonia. - Ga Eul, tienes mis respetos para siempre. No sé cómo, pero conseguiste atrapar y reformar a este casanova. Buen trabajo.

Ga Eul rio suavemente, mientras Yi Jeong frunció el ceño en broma, ya que sabía que era cierto. Eran tantos los cambios que se habían producido en él con la suave y persistente influencia de Ga Eul en su vida.

"_Y tú, ¿ya encontraste a tu alma gemela?"_

"_Aún no" " Pero cuando lo encuentre, no lo dejaré ir. Porque me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida por haber dejado ir a una persona así"_

Aún cuando él se rehusaba a creer, aún cuando él todavía pensaba que Eun Jae fue el ñunico amor posible. La había hecho sufrir, y se arrepentía de ello. Pero al ver a Ga Eul a los ojos, sonriendo con la mirada...

_**Voy a verte de nuevo, **_

_**un amor más allá de las lágrimas.**_

- ¡Por el amor! ¡Por una vida larga y muy feliz para los novios! - exclamó Jae Kyung levantando la copa.

Todos levantaron las suyas. Por el amor.

Era su esposa. Y pensar que hubo un tiempo en que pensó en dejarlo atrás, justo entonces él le dijo que volvería por ella. Y ella, basada sólo en esas palabras, en una promesa, esperó. Si, ahora estaba segura de que él era el indicado: su alma gemela, que había buscado tanto pero que al final la había encontrado a ella.

- ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó Yi Jeong, al ver a Ga Eul tan seria.

_**Solo contigo**_

_**Sin importar cuántas cosas**_

_**Aunque he renacido**_

_**¿Te sientes inquieta? Me pregunto.**_

- En que soy muy, muy feliz – respondió ella, recostando la cabeza en el hombro de su ahora esposo.

Él sonrió.

- Estamos a punto de llegar – dijo, señalándole por la ventanilla el hotel.

El chofer les abrió la portazuela, y Yi Jeong le ofreció el brazo.

Ga Eul trataba de no quedar demasiado impresionada por el lugar, aunque fue imposible ya que de entrada era espectacular. Blanco, brillante, espacioso. Así mismo era el cuarto que Yi Jeong y ella compartirían, sólo que allí la cama estaba cubierta de flores y todo el ambiente gritaba "recién casados", lo que la hizo sentirse nerviosa.

¿Estaba lista? Debería estarlo. Algunas veces, con Yi Jeong tan cerca... Pero era diferente ahora, que no había nada entre ellos. Él era un caballero, con ella siempre se había comportado como tal y lo seguiría haciendo.

- Iré a... este vestido...

- Entiendo.

Y volvía a sonreír. Debería ser ilegal la forma que él tenía de conquistarla con una sonrisa, una y otra vez.

Se miró al espejo. A su lado tenía la maleta con todos los regalos de sus amigas. De hecho, llevaba el regalo de Gina puesto. ¿Estaba eso bien? ¿Qué debía hacer? No tenía ni la más remota idea. Jugó por un raro con el frasco de perfume que Jae Kyung le había regalado. Tenía de salir.

Respiró profundamente, y decidió que no tenía caso.

- Pensé que querías cambiarte – dijo Yi Jeong, pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

Él le ofreció una copa de champagne y ella la tomó.

- Brindemos – dijo – Ha sido un día largo, y todos han brindado por nosotros. Pero de todas formas... brindemos por esta noche.

_**Te amo más que cualquier otro**_

_**Estás dentro de mi**_

_**Porque vives dentro de mi corazón**_

Chocaron sus copas y bebieron apenas, sin dejar de mirar al otro.

Entonces él dejó su copa en la mesa y ella le imitó. Se acercó a ella para besarla profunda y calmamente, arrancándole largos suspiros.

- Te deseo – le dijo, con voz ronca – lo sabes. Pero si no quieres, éste es el momento correcto...

Ella le calló con otro beso igual de intenso.

- Ahora soy tu esposa. No te echaré de la habitación.

_**Voy a conocerte ahora**_

_**trayendo consigo la promesa de la eternidad**_

_**estoy tan feliz de estar enamorado de ti.**_

La sisa de él chocó contra su piel. Yi Jeong la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, sin dejar de besar sus labios.

- Me gusta este vestido... - dijo – creo que me gustará más si está en el piso.

- Es una buena muchacha la que escogió So Yi Jeong – comentó el abuelo, mientras los tres volvían a la casa.

Gina se había despedido de Maya en la fiesta, ya que su vuelo partía pronto. Woo Bin enseguida les convenció de quedarse, él iría a llevarla. A Maya cada vez le preocupaba más, convencida de que algo buscaba el príncipe Song con su hermana menor.

- Si, Ga Eul es una buena chica. - afirmó Ji Hoo.

- Y bien, ¿no tienen nada que decirme?

- ¿Algo como qué, abuelo? - preguntó Maya, temiendo lo que fuera que el abuelo diría.

- No finjas que no sabes, Maya. Tampoco tú, Ji Hoo. Les he visto.

- ¿Qué?

- No sé cuándo pensaban decir que son novios. Lo sé todo.

Ji Hoo rió. Claro, su abuelo estaba ofendido por no haber sido enterado.

De hecho, se preguntaba cómo pudieron ocultárselo por tanto tiempo, cuando parecía que tenía ojos por todas partes.

- Lo siento, abuelo – dijeron los dos a la vez, pero luego se miraron y echaron a reír.

- ¡Además se burlan de mi! "Lo siento, abuelo" - repitió - ¿Al menos piensan darme una buena noticia?

- Creí que saber que somos novios sería una buena noticia para tí.

- Ya no, porque me he enterado por mí mismo. Me refería a su boda, ¿cuándo se casarán ustedes?

**La letra de la canción, I'm Going to met her de Kim Bum. **

**En realidad, yo seguiría actualizando incluso si sólo tuviera un comentario, pero por favor, si les ha gustado este y los otros capítulos, dejen reviews. Si no han dejado reviews antes, háganlo ahora. Si usualmente comentan, gracias y sigan haciéndolo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Una Inesperada Decisión.**

Últimamente evitaban al abuelo todo el tiempo. ¿Casarse? ¿Tan pronto? Todo era perfecto de la forma en que era.

Pero desde el día de la boda de Ga Eul y Yi Jeong, cuando el abuelo los descubrió, desde entonces se andaban con cuidado por la casa, por la clínica, por la fundación. Tratando de no estar nunca los tres juntos por mucho rato.

- ¿Maya? - llamó Jan Di.

- ¿Si?

- El Doctor Yoon te está buscando. - le dijo.

Y sabía que se refería al abuelo, de otro modo hubiera dicho simplemente que Ji Hoo le buscaba.

Suspiró, resignada.

- Vale. Gracias, Jan Di. ¿Pudieras ir a ver a Min Lee por mi? Me gustaría saber si está mejor.

- No te preocupes, ahora mismo iré a visitarle.

- Gracias.

- ¡ Maya, por favor, no olviden ir a cenar con nosotros esta noche!

- No lo haré, llegaremos temprano!

* * *

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué nos invitaron a cenar hoy?

- Ninguna. Pero para Joon Pyo parecía bastante importante, ya que todos van a ir.

- ¿Yi Jeong y Ga Eul ya regresaron de su viaje? - preguntó.

- Esta mañana. Debían regresar ya que Yi Jeong está preparando una exposición pronto.

- Todo el mundo parece muy ocupado últimamente. También nosotros, con el concierto navideño de la fundación.

- Por cierto, iremos a cenar mañana con unos inversionistas.

Maya suspiró.

- Si, el abuelo me lo dijo esta mañana.

Ji Hoo se rió de su expresión derrotada.

- Bueno, si no quieres ir conmigo, siempre puedo buscar a alguien más como acompañante.

- ¡No es eso! - se apresuró a decir ella – Es sólo que...

- ¿El abuelo intenta hacer su voluntad de nuevo? - completó él – tienes razón. Pero decirle a las personas que eres mi novia, a eso no le encuentro aún nada malo.

Con respecto a eso, Maya tampoco estaba tan segura. Odiaba cuando algunas mujeres intentaban acercarse demasiado a Ji Hoo, pero él nunca les hacía caso. Por otro lado, incluso antes de que Jan Di se casara o de que Ga Eul se comprometiera formalmente con Yi Jeong, los fotógrafos las perseguían constantemente como si de celebridades se tratase, y entre las mujeres algunas o las halagaban falsamente o hacían cualquier cosa para hacerles pasar un mal rato.

Por eso no respondió, y de todas formas no tardaron mucho más en llegar a la mansión de la familia Goo.

Yi Jeong, Woo Bin y Joon Pyo ya estaban allí, pero Jan Di se había llevado a Ga Eul para hacerle miles de preguntas relacionadas a su luna de miel, como su amiga lo había hecho en su momento con ella.

- Llegas tarde. - acusó Joon Pyo a Ji Hoo.

- Dijiste a las seis. Son las seis menos diez.

- ¡Eso no importa, eres el último en llegar! Y Maya le dijo a Jan Di que llegarían temprano.

- ¿Qué tanto estuvieron haciendo en el camino? - preguntó Yi Jeong con malicia, y él y Woo Bin se echaron a reír de la cara de enojo de Maya.

- Si fuera tu, cuidaría más las palabras, Yi Jeong – le amenazó – eres un recién casado, seguro querrás disfrutar más de tu vida matrimonial.

Ella disfrutó ver cómo la sonrisa de Yi Jeong desaparecía súbitamente.

- Yo que tu me iría con cuidado – susurró Woo Bin.

Ji Hoo se sentó en su lugar de siempre y Maya a su lado. Entonces Jan Di y Ga Eul llegaron para saludar a los que acababan de llegar y acompañar a sus maridos.

- ¿Y bien, Joon Pyo? - preguntó Woo Bin.

- ¿Bien qué?

- Supusimos que querías hablar de algo importante, para habernos llamado con tanta anticipación. - dijo Ji Hoo.

- Si – él tiró un poco del brazo de Jan Di para traerla más a su lado y abrazarla – Jan Di y yo queríamos decirles que...

- ¡Van a ser papás! - exclamó Maya de repente.

Las caras de ambos enrojecieron.

- N-no! - contestó Joon Pyo enseguida. - Lo que queríamos hacer era despedirnos, porque Jan Di y yo nos iremos a vivir a Estados Unidos la próxima semana.

Todos miraron como si se les hubiese hablado en otro idioma.

- ¿Es en serio? - Yi Jeong fue el primero en hablar.

- Si, la b- mi madre – a veces todavía tendía a llamarla de otra forma, y debía corregirse – quiere que me haga cargo de unos negocios en Estados Unidos que están creciendo mucho últimamente. Así que nos iremos por lo menos un año.

Sus tres amigos se miraron entre ellos.

- Bueno, en ese caso... - dijo Ji Hoo, mientras los tres se ponían de pie. Abrazaron juntos a Jan Di. - ¡Te extrañaremos, Jan Di! - exclamaron.

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué sólo se despiden de ella? - reclamó Joon Pyo.

- Porque Jan Di es nuestra amiga más querida – dijo Woo Bin.

- La vamos a extrañar mucho – asintió Yi Jeong.

- Pero no te preocupes, también nos acordaremos de ti – dijo Ji Hoo, sonriendo.

En realidad, claro que iban a hacer falta los dos. Eran un grupo, desde hacía demasiado tiempo: Goo Joon Pyo, Yoon Ji Hoo, So Yi Jeong, Song Woo Bin y Geum Jan Di.

* * *

Ella estaba realmente bonita con ese vestido azul y el pelo suelto de esa manera en que a él tanto le gustaba. Sonrió.

- Estás hermosa.

- Gracias – dijo ella, sonriendo.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro.

Ella le tomó del brazo. De hecho, aunque era ridículo, estaba nerviosa. No era como si no hubieran tenido citas, aunque eso no era una cita precisamente, era la primera vez que ella iba a algún lugar oficialmente como su novia.

Porque así la presentó con el señor Bong y su esposa.

- Es una joven muy bonita... aunque no sea coreana – dijo la mujer, como si la evaluara. De hecho, eso era lo que Maya creía que estaba haciendo desde que llegaron. - ¿De dónde vienes?

- Soy italiana.- contestó ella.

- Ah... italiana, además.

Maya no quiso preguntar qué había de malo en ello según ella. Le parecía que la respuesta sería demasiado desagradable como para seguir sentada. También Ji Hoo se había dado cuenta, y le molestaba, pero qué podían hacer? El abuelo les había enviado a cerrar un trato,

- ¿Y a qué se dedica su familia?

- Mi padre es... empresario. Triene grandes negocios en Europa.

- ¿Oh, en serio? Entonces usted estudió en Londres, ya imaginaba que la joven novia del nieto del presidente Yoon sería una chica distinguida.

- De hecho, estudié en casa y luego fui la universidad en Estados Unidos.

De nuevo la expresión de esa mujer parecía de disgusto. Maya optó por dejar la conversación para seguir tranquila, y empezó a prestar más atención a la conversación de Ji Hoo con el señor Bong, que sí era de lo más cordial y productiva.

- ¿Cómo se apellida tu familia?

- Royce.

- No conozco a ningún importante empresario en Europa de con ese apellido.

_Es porque busca en el lugar equivocado._

- Disculpe, iré al tocador un momento. - dijo, levantándose de repente.

- ¿Conoce a la familia de esa muchacha, Yoon Ji Hoo? - preguntó la mujer apenas ella se fue.

- Conozco a su padre y a su hermana.

- ¿En verdad? Nunca he oído de ningún Royce involucrado en las grandes empresas de Europa.

- Debe ser una casualidad. Tal vez la próxima vez, si presta más atención, lo conozca. Me ha parecido que es del tipo que nadie querría tener de enemigo.

- Definitivamente una joven encantadora. Ha tenido mucha suerte, joven Yoon. - felicitó el señor Bong.

- Gracias – dijo Ji Hoo, sonriendo – definitivamente, he tenido mucha suerte.

Cuando Maya regresó, ambos se despidieron. Ji Hoo estaba contento porque todo terminó satisfactoriamente, y Maya no tuvo que seguir comportándose con esa mujer impertinente por mucho tiempo más.

Ella no dijo nada al respecto en todo el camino. Sólo habló cuando llegaron a la casa y bajaron del auto.

- Debí haber nacido coreana.

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó él.

- Esa señora me odiaba.

- Te envidiaba, es diferente.

- ¿No está ya casada?

Él rió.

- Si, pero tiene una hija, Bong Hae Min.

Ah, otra chica a la que le hubiese gustado ser más cercana a Ji Hoo que una mera presentación en algún evento.

- ¿Se supone que estas cosas van a pasar todo el tiempo?

Él no respondió: los labios de Maya estaban azules. Debía haberse abrigado mejor. Pero ella siempre olvidaba esas cosas, o les prestaba muy poca importancia.

Se quitó el saco y la cubrió.

- Gracias – dijo ella, titiritando. - Pero de hecho, todavía tengo frío y ahora también tú.

Él suspiró, y retiró de nuevo el abrigo, lo puso sobre sus hombros y la abrazó por atrás.

- ¿Y no sería mejor si entráramos ya a la casa? - preguntó él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Sólo un poco más.

Se estaba muy bien así. Se dio vuelta y le agarró del cuello para besarlo, tomándole desprevenido.

- Aún así, sólo yo tengo derecho a hacer eso – dijo.

Él sonrió.

- Vamos, entremos a la casa.

* * *

Woo Bin se debatía entre llamar o no a aquel número. Ella no le llamaba a él, pero... ¿aún así?

Eso era romper las reglas. Él nunca llamaba a una mujer. Y con ella ni siquiera había sucedido nada.

Pero hacía semanas no sabía nada de Gina, y no tenía ninguna excusa: ¿otras vacaciones para juntar a Ji Hoo y a Maya? Eso ya estaba hecho. Tal vez si conseguía que ellos se casaran la volvería a ver pero, ¿qué excusa iría luego? Era patético.

Aún así, marcó el número casi sin darse cuenta.

Pero nadie contestó. La línea ya no existía.

¿Por qué? Seguramente Maya sabría. Cogió las llaves del auto y salió con esa sola idea en la cabeza.

* * *

Maya se quedó en la casa hasta más tarde, porque debía terminar, ese día no tenía un turno en el hospital. Su celular sonó y se trataba de un número desconocido, aún así contestó.

- Hola?

- ¿Maya?

Ella escuchó en silencio, mientras su rostro iba pasando al blanco y luego al rojo. Cuando colgó, tiró al suelo el caballete con la pintura que estaba haciendo, furiosa. Enseguida se arrepintió porque alguien podría escucharla.

¿Qué hacía primero? Era claro lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Pero no lo había intentado tantas veces y fracasado? Esto era diferente, tenía que poder.

Sacó la maleta, y llamó al aeropuerto.

Muerto.

* * *

- ¿No está Maya aquí? - preguntó Woo Bin.

- No. Tenía la mañana libre y se quedó en la casa. Aunque nos veríamos en la fundación esta tarde, ¿para qué la buscas?

- Esto... tenía algo que preguntarle.

Ji Hoo le miró sospechosamente.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Vamos, no te pongas celoso. Algo sobre Gina. Hace mucho no escucho de ella.

Ji Hoo se relajó. Entonces, después de todo, a Woo Bin ya no le gustaba Maya.

- Entonces iré a tu casa.

- ¿Tanta prisa tienes? ¿Desde cuando eres tú quien llama a las mujeres?

Woo Bin no le contestó. Ya había quedado en evidencia, después de todo.

- Espera, iré contigo. - dijo Ji Hoo, quitándose la bata y alcanzándole.

Era extraño pasar tan solo una mañana sin cruzarse con ella,ahora que se había acostumbrado a verla siempre en la clínica o en la fundación.

Pero no había nadie en la casa. Ji Hoo fue a buscarla a su habitación, y estaba vacía.

Un caballete, donde Maya había estado pintando, estaba tirado en el suelo y al levantarlo y ponerlo de pie, vio que era una pintura de ellos dos juntos. ¿Qué había sucedido?

Él sabía la respuesta, por supuesto. Lo supo desde que llegaron a la casa, con ese extraño presentimiento, a la vez era un deja-vu, porque ya habían pasado por esto antes. Abriendo el armario, lo vio vacío.

Pero en la cama había una pañoleta de seda que ella solía usar siempre. La acercó a su rostro, tenía su perfume. Con la pañoleta, estaba un papel.

Esperaba que fuera una carta, pero ni siquiera eso.

Lo único que decía era:

_ADIÓS, JI HOO._


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola!**

**Como me parece que a varias de ustedes les gustaría una historia de la siguiente generación de los F4, sólo quería decir que ¡acepto! A Just For Your Smile seguirá una historia sobre los hijos de nuestros cuatro chicos favoritos.**

**Pero por ahora, quedémonos con esta historia. Gracias por leer y comentar, me anima a seguir escribiendo!**

**Por Favor.**

Woo Bin observó el diseño de la taza.

- Es bonito. Algo distinto a lo que sueles hacer.

En ese momento Ga Eul entró con el té, y Yi Jeong le sonrió. Estaba claro el motivo.

- ¿Lo has visto últimamente? ¿Cómo está?

- Está trabajando en la realización del concierto de la fundación, que es en unos días. Cualquiera diría que nada ha pasado. Por eso, realmente me preocupa.

- Es como cuando Jan Di se fue.

- Es peor.

- ¿No tienen alguna idea de dónde pueda estar? - preguntó Ga Eul – tal vez volvió con su familia.

- No hay forma de contactarse con su hermana – dijo Woo Bin, suspirando – De todos modos, aunque por un momento lo pensé, ¿por qué haría eso, si ha estado huyendo de ello por años?

- ¿Pero a dónde más pudo haber ido, y tan repentinamente? Todo parecía estar bien.

- Eso es. Todo parecía estar bien, pero en un instante ella cambió de opinión.

* * *

Ji Hoo acabó todo el trabajo. Realmente todo, no le quedaba nada más por hacer hasta la noche del concierto.

Esa noche, no la había planeado para ir solo.

De un cajón del escritorio sacó una cadena, de la cual colgaba un anillo. Ese anillo fue tan especial e importante para su mamá, y él no era capaz de dárselo a nadie que lo mereciera. Ni a Jan Di primero, ni a...

Un idiota. Sencillamente, era un idiota.

Ella se había alejado de él varias veces, pero esta vez se fue sin ningún motivo.

- ¿Ji Hoo?

- Min Seo Hyun.

Era una sorpresa ver aparecer tan repentinamente a su amiga.

- Bueno, no quería creerlo, pero es verdad. ¿Acabo de llegar de Londres y ese es el recibimiento que me das?

- Lo siento. ¿Quieres un café?

Seo Hyun sacudió la cabeza.

- No. Ya veo que no he venido en un buen momento – dijo - ¿Es por ella, se llama Maya, verdad?

- No me pasa nada.

Una mentira. Una mentira que constantemente se repetía a si mismo.

- Dile eso a otra persona, Yoon Ji Hoo. Te conozco desde que éramos niños, ¿acaso has olvidado eso?

- Woo Bin me dijo que se fue de Corea. ¿A dónde?

¿Viniste sólo por eso, Seo Hyun? ¿Para hablar de esa mujer que ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo?, se preguntaba él. Pero quería demasiado a Seo Hyun como para dejar salir eso en palabras que podían molestarla.

- ¿En verdad quieres hacerme hablar de eso? - preguntó – Estoy muy ocupado ahora, como para perder el poco tiempo que podemos hablar en algo sin importancia, Seo Hyun. ¿Cómo te ha ido en Londres?

Seo Hyun no reconoció a Ji Hoo en esas palabras. Realmente, ¿qué pasaba con su más querido amigo?

* * *

Apenas Gina entró a la habitación, Maya asintió.

- Gracias hermana.

- Sólo hago lo que hay que hacer – contestó ella, y volvió a tomar el teléfono. - Polo, prepara el coche, saldré en unos minutos hacia Roma.

Mientras su hermana hablaba, una parte de Gina se arrepintió de haberla llamado – fu en un momento desesperado, y era cierto que necesito de la ayuda de Maya, pero aún así no fue lo correcto – ya que Maya no parecía ella misma. Ni un poco alegre, ni un poco feliz. No se veía tan enérgica como siempre, pero su voz si que era firme y al dar órdenes quedaba claro que no se la podía cuestionar.

- Lo siento, Maya.

Ella se le quedó mirando.

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿De qué hablas?

En realidad, creía que Maya lo sabía muy bien, sólo trataba de ocultarlo.

- Por pedirte que vinieras. No debí haberlo hecho. Tu lugar está en Corea, con Yoon Ji Hoo.

Maya miró el retrato de su padre, imponente, en la pared.

- Estoy haciendo lo que debo hacer, Gina. Si esto sucedió, es porque mi lugar no estaba con él, después de todo.

-Puedes volver. Después de que ese desgraciado esté...

- ¿Muerto? Dalo por hecho, que mañana lo estará.

Era una promesa. Félix Pecci estaría muerto, tal como su padre. No, de una forma que le hubiera deseado nunca haberse metido con los Royce.

Pero luego, no habría forma de que pudiera regresar con Ji Hoo, haciendo como si nada hubiera sucedido. Se había ido, justamente para evitar que siguiera involucrado con alguien como ella.

- Me quedare contigo, Gina. Tal como nuestro padre lo quería, seremos la leyenda de las hermanas Royce.

Gina sonrió tristemente. Hubiera preferido que fuera de otra forma. Maya era tan feliz hasta antes de que ella llamara.

Por un momento, cuando más desprotegida y perdida se sintió, pensó en llamar a otra persona. ¿Pero por qué lo haría? Él no era nada suyo. Sin embargo, últimamente su rostro se le aparecía cada vez que cerraba los ojos, y su nombre cruzaba a ratos por su mente.

- Bueno, debo irme ya – se despidió Maya – no olvides ir a la fiesta esta noche.

- Luego de ir a los almacenes, iré.

La fiesta de los Giordano, los hermanos Elvira y Luca, era el centro de encuentro de las personas más importantes e influyentes de Italia, incluso de Europa. Era importante, porque allí todos los que contaban, sabrían que las herederas Royce estaban más fuertes que nunca, luego de la pérdida de su padre.

* * *

A Woo Bin le extrañó que su padre lo hiciera llamar. Normalmente no conversaban personalmente, así que debía tratarse de algo muy importante.

- Siéntate, Woo Bin.

Él lo hizo, y esperó un momento en silencio, a que su padre dijera lo que quería decir. Pero él se quedó un buen rato en silencio, como si le estuviera evaluando.

- ¿Me dirás lo que necesitabas decirme?

Finalmente, su padre sacó un sobre pequeño de su saco y se lo pasó por sobre la mesa de sala. Woo Bin tomó el sobre, y lo abrió.

Le sorprendió ver fotos de sus viaje a Madrid, de sus vacaciones en Miami, y la boda de Yi Jeong, todas fotos donde aparecía con Maya.

- ¿Conoces bien a esa chica?

- Si. Es amiga nuestra.

Su padre asintió complacido.

- Maya Royce. Heredera de la organización más importante de toda Europa.

- Algo he escuchado. - en realidad, se preguntaba cuál sería el interés de su padre en ella ahora. - ¿A qué viene esto?

- Por lo que veo – dijo, señalando las fotos – su relación es muy cercana.

- Es amiga del F4, como te he dicho. Y es la novia de Ji Hoo.

- ¿Yoon Ji Hoo? Ya veo.

Eso parecía que no le gustaba tanto. Empezó a ver qué maquinaba su padre.

- Tu interés en ella no tiene sentido. Maya está completamente desligada de las actividades de su familia. Es Gina, su hermana, quien heredará el lugar de su padre.

- Estás mal informado, Woo Bin. Ya que desde la muerte de Antonio Royce, ella y su hermana juntas se han estado encargando del negocio familiar.

- ¿Muerto?

- Asesinado, de hecho, por Félix Pecci, un hombre que quiere situarse en el lugar de Antonio.

Woo Bin se quedó de piedra. El padre de Maya estaba muerto y Maya había vuelto porque Gina debió habérselo pedido, todo tenia sentido.

- Quiero que vayas cuanto antes a Italia, y que ofrezcas una conveniente alianza con esas chicas. Tienen madera. Es también justo lo que tú necesitas.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Tal vez, si no fuera novia de tu amigo. Pero creo que la relación terminó, según mis fuentes.

- Maya es mi amiga, y Ji Hoo uno de mis mejores amigos.

- ¿Y?

- Mis intenciones van en la dirección correcta, padre. Pero no con Maya. - dijo Woo Bin poniéndose de pie – Bueno, prepararé mi equipaje y saldré en el próximo vuelo a Roma.

- Hay uno en una hora y media, apresúrate si no quieres perderlo.

Woo Bin salió de allí, y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Ji Hoo. Él tenía que saberlo.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola.

- Ji Hoo, hay algo importante que debes saber... respecto a Maya...

Le explicó todo, mientras él mismo guardaba lo necesario para viajar. Ji Hoo no parecía animado por la noticia.

Por eso, cuando sólo faltaban veinte minutos para el velo, Woo Bin se cansó de esperar. Obviamente no iría, su amigo había renunciado demasiado fácilmente.

- Señor, por favor, debe abordar ya.

Exhaló profundamente.

No había caso.

- ¿Te ibas sin esperarme? - preguntó su amigo a sus espaldas.

Ji Hoo sonreía. Él sonrió también.

- Vamos, o nos perderemos de lo mejor hoy.

* * *

Maya llevaba un vestido negro, largo y con un corte que iba hasta los muslos. Esperaba en la sala hasta que Gina finalmente llegó. Ella había ido a ver la nueva carga que acababa de llegar, y se había cambiado en el auto en el camino a Roma, así que al cruzar la habitación ya estaba lista para la fiesta.

- Justo a tiempo – dijo Maya sonriendo – debemos irnos, la limusina nos está esperando.

- Vamos – asintió Gina - ¿No quieres hacer esperar a Luca, verdad?

No era el comentario más acertado, pero Gina lo dijo porque a veces parecía que Maya no se diera cuenta del interés y las atenciones que despertaba en Luca. Él era guapo, elegante, seductor un hombre de mundo y además caballeroso. Realmente, si Maya quisiera, su vida en Italia podría ser muy buena al lado de Luca Giordano.

- No digas tonterías, Gina.

Pero Maya no pensaba más que en su príncipe de blanco.

- ¡Maya, Gina! - saludó Elvira con una sonrisa artificial. - Estoy tan contenta de que finalmente aceptaron nuestra invitación.

- Realmente queríamos venir esta noche – dijo Maya devolviendo la sonrisa, pero más encantadoramente.

Elvira las odiaba, sobre todo a Maya. Gina siempre fue su competencia, la más solicitada, la que obtenía lo mejor. Y entonces llegaba esa hermana mayor perdida, que nadie recordaba. Maya era aún peor que Gina. Y sin embargo, las dos estaban en la fiesta por culpa de su padre y su hermano.

- Les presentaré a los Gucci – dijo Elvira, tomando del brazo a Gina.

- No es necesario, hermana – dijo Luca, apareciendo para salvar la noche, con su brillante sonrisa – Yo les haré compañía. Tú sigue divirtiéndote con tus amigas.

- Per...

Luca ya se había colocado entre las dos hermanas, ofreciéndoles a cada una un brazo.

- En serio, despreocúpate.

Gina contuvo – no muy bien – la risa.

- Iré a saludar a Mattia y a Caty, que están por allá – dijo la menor de las hermanas – ustedes sigan platicando a gusto.

Luca pensó en cómo esa chica realmente le agradaba. Tendría la oportunidad e conversar con Maya. Aunque ella sonreía siempre con sus comentarios, siempre parecía lejana, perdida en otros pensamientos, que él sabía que tenía que ver con la vida que había llevado lejos de Italia por tanto tiempo. Él quería conocer esos pensamientos, ese mundo que se la llevaba lejos, que la volvía distante. Le encantaba ella de esa forma.

- Es extraño.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que esté aquí. Has rechazado todas las fiestas hasta ahora.

- Bueno, esas no eran tu fiesta. - dijo ella, sonriendo de nuevo. ¿Dónde habría aprendido a sonreír así?

- Me encanta tu sonrisa.

- ¿Eh? - Maya deseaba seguir fingiendo que no entendía nada.

- Esa sonrisa capaz de enamorar, seguro que la aprendiste en algún lado. Nadie puede nacer siendo tan perfecta como tú eres.

- Gracias, Luca. Pero sabes que no deberías hacerme ese tipo de cumplidos.

- ¿Y por qué no? Eres una mujer bella, yo también soy solicitado, ¿sabes? Aunque eso no sirve de nada ahora, puesto que la que me gusta eres tú.

- No podría estar en una relación con nadie.

Luca se acercó mucho más, rodeando su cintura con el brazo. Luego de estar tanto tiempo en Corea, acostumbrándose a ese país, le resultaba raro volver a acomodarse a Italia, donde todo el mundo coqueteaba de todas las formas posibles todo el tiempo.

- ¿Por qué no? Es por lo esa niebla que rodea tu pasado. Eso sólo hace que me gustes más. ¿Qué te hace pensar que con el tiempo no lograré disiparla?

Maya se acercó a su oído para decirle:

- Lo dudo.

Un murmullo en todo el salón atrajo su atención y se separó de Luca, barriendo el salón buscando lo que había resultado tan interesante para todos.

Y entonces sus ojos se clavaron en el otro par de ojos que la observaba sólo a ella.

_**Te vi con él y me ahogue con mi aliento **_

Woo Bin reaccionó primero, y fue él quien llevó a Ji Hoo en dirección a Maya.

- Es un placer verte de nuevo, Maya.

- ¿Qué haces ustedes dos aquí? - preguntó ella, pálida. Poco a poco, el susto fue pasando dando lugar al enojo. - Este no es su lugar. Ni siquiera h...

- Woo Bin, Ji Hoo – dijo Gina, llegando rápidamente junto a su hermana.

- ¿Son tus amigos, Maya? - preguntó Luca.

- Si – dijo Woo Bin.

- No – contradijo Maya.

Miraba solamente a Woo Bin, hasta ese momento, juntando fuerzas para ser capaz de mirar a Ji Hoo. ¿Por qué le hacía esto? ¿Por qué se lo hacía más difícil todo?

- Tienes razón, no somos amigos – dijo Ji Hoo – Creo que tenía una idea equivocada sobre lo que éramos. ¿Podrías aclarármelo, Maya?

Ella sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, doliéndole de antemano lo que iba a decir. Pero era mejor si Ji Hoo se iba de inmediato.

- Nada de importancia. Tal vez llegué a estar un poco equivocada respecto a eso yo misma, pero ahora lo tengo claro, así que no debiste venir aquí por eso – miró a Woo Bin – ni tú tampoco, Woo Bin.

- La información que recibí fue muy diferente – dijo Woo Bin, que no se dejaría engañar. Maya era buena mentirosa, claro, pero aún así él podía verlo.

Miró a Gina, y ella desvió la mirada. Tener a Woo Bin frente a ella, en una situación como esa, no era como pensar en él.

- Gracias – contestó Ji Hoo – entonces puedo irme.

- Será mejor.

Él se dio vuelta y volvió a salir del salón, llevándose de nuevo todas las miradas. Sobre todo las chicas hablaban de él.

- ¿Y tú, Woo Bin?

- Deberías buscarlo, o será tu resposabilidad lo que suceda con él. Confío en que todavía te importa un poco, digas lo que digas. - luego se acercó a Gina, y la tomó del brazo. - Tú y yo vamos a hablar.

- Miren quién acaba de llegar- señaló Luca, tratando de asimilar todavía la conversación que había presenciado – Nada menos que Félix Pecci.

Maya y Gina se giraron de inmediato.

* * *

_**Para mí aún eres sólo tu  
Para siempre, sólo tu  
Con el estallido de mis lágrimas, grito  
Yo grito por ti**_

No debió haber ido, si no quería que doliera tanto. Pero era mejor así, saberlo por seguro de una vez, que Maya realmente no le amaba. Que para ella fue un juego, en el que podía dejarlo cuando quisiera.

¿Por qué se habría enamorado de ella? Era parecida a Seo Hyung, tan libre y capaz de ir a cualquier lugar cuando quisiera, sin importarle demasiado lo que quedaría atrás; y Seo Hyng también le había hecho sufrir, aunque sin quererlo.

_**Cuando cierro mis ojo**__**s, amor**_

_**Creo que todavía estoy a tu lado**_

_**Tu aliento, tu amor dentro de mí**_

_**Me sujeta fuertemente y no puedo escapar**_

_**Por que llueve y la separación es arrastrada,**_

_**Quiero que estos recuerdos desaparezcan**_

_**En la oscuridad, en un remoto lugar**_

_**Por favor, toma mis dolorosas lágrimas**_

- Tú... - cerró los ojos, apretando los puños, y se dejó caer al suelo.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho Ji Hoo – escuchó decir a Maya.

Abrió los ojos, y la vio realmente allí, con el pelo revuelto, y jadeando, como si hubiera corrido para alcanzarle.

_**No necesitas hacerlo de esta manera **_

- ¿Lo sientes?

Rio amargamente. Ése no era él no era lo que él haría. Pero Maya cambiaba todo el juego.

- Pero realmente no deberías estar aquí, Ji Hoo. Yo ya no soy buena para ti. No seré buena para ti nunca más y tú te mereces algo mejor que yo.

- Sería bueno si por una vez confiaras en mi y me dijeras lo que sucede.

- Haré lo que debí haber hecho siempre. Me quedaré con Gina, cuido de mi familia. Mi padre está muerto.

Ji Hoo lo sabía, su amigo se lo había dicho en el camino a Italia.

_**Te llevaste mi amor**_

_**y lo mataste niña**_

- ¿Puedes decidir por mi? Puedo decidir que eso no importa.

- Pero yo he decidido que si importa, para mi.

Ella se acercó, y se sentó agachó al suelo.

- Olvídate de mi. Te has enamorado antes y te volverás a enamorar de alguien mejor. - dijo ella, sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba. Producía el mismo efecto en él.

Quería decir que no. Que esta vez se equivocaba. Nadie más que ella tuvo el poder de sanarlo antes, y nadie más lo tendría ahora.

_**¿ Por qué mi corazón llora?**_

Es como si me matara

Ella acarició su rostro con una mano, y le dio un beso suave, un beso de despedida.

- Ese fue el último, Ji Hoo – dijo levantándose.

_**Te llevaste mi amor**_

y lo mataste niña

Amor... lo mataste

- Adiós.

Ella se fue, y él no hizo nada: no la siguió, ni siquiera se puso de pie, no gritó las palabras que su corazón gritaba.

_**Por favor, no me dejes**_

Y luego, ella ya se había ido, no podría escucharlo aunque gritara.

**Avance del próximo capítulo:**

_- Deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos – le recriminó Gina._

_- Es lo que estoy haciendo – dijo, mirándola intensamente. - Acabo de decidir que tú eres un asunto que debo tratar urgentemente._


	17. Chapter 17

**Aquí estoy yo.**

- Miren quién acaba de llegar, nada menos que Félix Pecci.

Ese nombre era todo lo que bastaba para atraer la atención de las hermanas Royce, y de Woo Bin.

Maya iba a ir al encuentro de ese hombre, pero la mano de Woo Bin la sujetó del brazo.

- Yo lo sé – dijo – Pero no vayas ahora. Busca a Ji Hoo, te lo pido como su amigo. Yo me quedaré con Gina.

Maya se debatió internamente por un minuto: el hombre al que más odiaba o al único que amaba, y finalmente Woo Bin supo que había ganado cuando ella cruzó la puerta con prisa.

- Vamos, conozcamos al muerto.

- ¿Al muerto?

- Seguramente querrás ser la última en verlo con vida, ¿no es así?

Gina no estaba segura de qué era lo que quería decir con eso: sonaba como si supiera demasiado lo que pasaría, pero Maya ni siquiera había compartido con ella sus planes.

- Buenas noches – se sorprendió al escuchar a Woo Bin haciendo uso de su poder con las personas.

- Buenas noches – dijo Pecci, con una expresión dura que se transformó en una sonrisa burlona al ver a Gina.

- Félix Pecci, ¿cierto?

- Así es, ¿y usted es...

- Song Woo Bin.

Los ojos de Pecci se abrieron más con sorpresa, al reconocer su nombre. A Gina le sorprendió un poco que Woo Bin fuera tan importante así.

- Me preguntaba si podríamos reunirnos más tarde, en mi hotel – dijo – Estoy interesado en hacer negocios con usted, luego de las últimas noticias.

Miró a Gina de soslayo, y ella hizo una expresión amarga - ¿Qué pretendía él? - cuando sintió la mrada inquisidora de Pecci sobre ella.

- ¿Y la chica? - preguntó, con un tono de duda.

- ¿Ella? Es una buena compañía. Pero no hago tratos con chicas.

Gina claramente quería golpearlo.

- Tal vez debería irme, entonces.

Woo Bin la sujetó más fuerte contra él para que no se fuera. Pudo sentir el calor y el perfume que emanaba del cuerpo de esa chica, que casi lo sumió en un estado de embriaguez sólo por respirar ese aroma.

- Si, nos vamos juntos – le dijo, y luego volvió a Pecci – Espero verlo entonces, no lo olvide.

Apenas lo dijo, arrastró a Gina hasta afuera de la casa, despidiéndose rápidamente de los dueños.

- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que planeas con esto? - preguntó ella enfadada, separándose de él.

- Estoy ayudándolas. No pienso dejar que Maya haga algo de lo que se arrepentirá, conociéndola. Si ella no tiene que ver con esto, no se sentirá mal y podrá volver con Ji Hoo.

- Deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos – le recriminó Gina.

En el fondo, se sentía conmovida por el hecho de que quisiera ayudar a su hermana y a su amigo dela forma en que ni ella había tenido el valor de hacer. ¿Por qué no lo hizo ella? ¿Por qué no se encargó ella misma del asunto, así Maya no estaría buscando a un herido Ji Hoo?

- Es lo que estoy haciendo – dijo él, mirándola intensamente. - Acabo de decidir que tú eres un asunto que debo tratar urgentemente.

- ¿Qué?

- No vine sólo por Maya y Ji Hoo. He venido por ti, ¿por qué no me dijiste lo que pasaba? Hubiera llegado a ayudarte al instante.

- No es algo que tú necesites resolver. Tienes tu propia vida en tu mundo en Corea, Don Juan. Y yo tengo mi vida en mi mundo aquí en Italia.

- Ya no me gusta.

- ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?

- Ser el Don Juan. Creo que me están comenzando a gustar otro tipo de mujeres.

- ¿Qué tipo de mujeres? - preguntó ella con curiosidad y se arrepintió al instante. Eso era ser entrometida, y de todas formas él nunca iría a decir que le gustaba...

- ¿Y cuál es tu interés en saber qué tipo de mujeres me gusta? - preguntó él levantando una ceja.

- No me importa en lo absoluto. Sólo me daba curiosidad que un Don Juan declarado como tú, cambie de repente. - se recordó a si misma que debía salir de esos terenos peligrosos. Woo Bin sabía ser demasiado encantador, pero ella no iba a caer. - ¿Qué harás con Pecci?

- Regresa a tu casa con Maya. Cuéntale, para entonces ya no habrá nada que ella pueda hacer, mis hombres se llevarán a Pecci a otro lugar.

- Woo Bin...

Se quedó mirándole un rato sin saber que decir. Él esperó, sin dejar de mirarla. Era un alivio poder mirarla de nuevo, después de haber imaginado eso ojos por tanto tiempo.

- Aunque sigo pensando que no debiste meterte en nuestros asuntos, gracias. Gracias por preocuparte por Maya.

- También me preocupo por ti, ¿por qué no lo crees?

- Bueno, ¿no era Maya originalmente tu amiga? Entonces, soy sólo la hermana menor de tu amiga.

- Te equivocas. ¿Es por eso que no me llamaste? Debiste hacerlo, yo te hubiera ayudado y nada de esto estaría pasando ahora.

Gina suspiró.

- De acuerdo. Me voy.

Ella comenzó a alejarse, y él la llamó una vez más.

- Gina.

- ¿Si?

- De ahora en adelante, recuerda llamarme.

Ella sonrió.

- Descuida. Te llamaré cada año en Navidad.

Luego recordó que estaban a días de las fiestas.

* * *

Maya estaba furiosa con Woo Bin. Pero no iría a buscarlo al hotel – donde tal vez él seguía, pero no sabía ya que no se animaba a preguntar – porque implicaría ver de nuevo a Ji Hoo. No tendría fuerzas para ser firme dos veces, y de todas formas, fue ella quien acabó con todo. No tenía sentido retractarse.

- Iré a visitar a Woo Bin por Navidad - le dijo Gina – Él ya se fue.

Su hermana no le había preguntado, y ella había esperado a que lo hiciera hasta ese momento, pero viendo que no lo haría, ella decidió decirlo.

- Bueno, no puedo decirte que no vayas, ¿verdad? Que te diviertas.

Gina suspiró.

- De acuerdo. Entonces, nos vemos luego.

- Cenemos juntas – le dijo Maya, aunque no tenía ganas de celebrar la navidad- No pasamos una Navidad en familia desde hace diez años.

Gina sonrió.

- Claro. Estaré aquí a las diez.

Salió acompañada de sus guardaespaldas. Luego del accidente en el que Pecci murió esa noche, ellas deberían protegerse por algún tiempo de su familia, aunque no creían que supusieran un peligro real. Un accidente, era lo que declaró la policía y lo que repitió la prensa, así que, según palabras de Woo Bin, era la realidad ahora.

- Viniste – le saludó él, poniéndose de pie, cuando ella llegó al restaurante del hotel.

- Claro. Te dije que lo haría, ¿verdad?

Ambos se sentaron. Por un momento hubo un silencio incómodo. ¿De qué hablar ahora? ¿De nuevo sobre Ji Hoo y Maya? Parecía que ya no había nada que hacer al respecto.

- Ella hace como que no le importa. Tal vez sea real.

Él lo dudaba.

- Entonces estaría aquí. ¿Por qué crees que me evita?

- Si, tal vez tengas razón, pero conozco a Maya y sé que nada le hará cambiar su decisión: ella está convencida de que no merece estar con Ji Hoo. - ella bajó la cabeza, todo eso era su culpa por haber metido a su hermana en sus problemas.

- No te sientas culpable – dijo Woo Bin, adivinando los pensamientos de Gina – Era de esperar que necesitaras a tu hermana apoyándote, cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo.

- ¿Tú lo habrías hecho? - preguntó ella.

- Es diferente – contestó él – tengo dos hermanas menores y a mi madre, es mi tarea cuidar de ellas.

- ¿Estás queriendo decir que tú eres el gran hombre, y yo soy sólo una chica?

- De ninguna manera. Tú no eres sólo una chica, eres más increíble que eso.

Él sonrió, dejándola aturdida por un momento. ¿Por qué tenía que ejercer esa fascinación sobre ella. No era justo. Ella, de ninguna manera, quería sufrir lo mismo que su hermana estaba pasando. Pero Woo Bi no era para nada Ji Hoo, y ella no era Maya. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

- ¿Te quedarás a cenar hoy?

Ella negó.

- No puedo. Cenaré con Maya, no pasamos una navidad juntas desde que era una niña.

- Lo entiendo. Pero me hubiera gustado cenar contigo, dado que vuelvo a Seúl mañana.

Y ese sería el final. Woo Bin se iría, y ya no volvería a verlo, porque no habría motivo alguno para hacerlo. Maya ya no estaría nunca con Ji Hoo, y la vida seguiría pasando. Eso era lo normal, y no debería molestarle.

- De todas formas, tengo un regalo para ti.

- ¿Un regalo?

Él sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo, y se lo pasó. Ella abrió la caja, y se quedó mirando la cadena de plata que había en el interior, con el dije en forma de rosa.

- Gracias. Es muy bonito.

Woo Bin sonrió.

- Es para que recuerdes llamarme la siguiente Navidad.

* * *

Solas en Navidad. Gina no podía evitar pensar que ese silencio no existiría si estuvieran en Seúl. Que la Navidad hubiera sido más feliz para ambas si su hermana estuviera con sus amigos de Corea. Luca llamó unos pocos minutos antes de medianoche e hizo reír a Maya un poco, pero aparte de eso no hubo más risas.

Gina despidió a los guardaespaldas, y sirvió dos copas para brindar, cuando sólo faltaban un minuto para medianoche.

- Feliz Navidad, Maya – dijo, pasándole una copa.

- Feliz Navidad, Gina – su hermana tomó la copa y brindó con ella, sonriendo un poco.

Cuando brindaban, el timbre sonó y Gina fue a abrir – habían despedido a todo el personal para que pudieran ir a pasar lo que quedaba de la noche con sus familias – pensando en la única persona que podría visitarla entonces.

Ridículo.

Efectivamente, no era Woo Bin. Ése era un hombre que ella no conocía de nada. Sonrió amablemente, pero ella sólo se sintió más tensa.

- Disculpe, ¿qué desea? - preguntó, sin embargo.

- A usted, Señorita Royce – dijo él, todavía con su sonrisa amable, apuntándole con su pistola.

Ella retrocedió, mientras el hombre avanzó hacia ella, cerrando la puerta tras él, y Gina maldijo no tener un arma con ella en ese momento. Recordó haberla dejado sobre su cama antes de bajar a cenar.

- Giovanni. - dijo Maya, con una voz tan fría que resultó irreconocible.

Ella lo reconoció enseguida, claro. El hombre de confianza de Pecci, Giovanni Blanco. Resultaba inconcebible para ella que ese cerdo hubiera tenido alguien que le guardara semejante lealtad, pero luego de la muerte de Pecci había esperado que si alguien llegara por ellas, fuera ese hombre.

- Un gusto verla, Señorita Royce. Me hubiera gustado encontrarla en otras circunstancias – dijo sonriendo encantadoramente y mirándola a través de sus párpados, con unos ojos de un azul intenso – pero hoy he venido a ajustar cuentas.

Maya sonrió. Claro, por dentro tenía miedo, ya que él estaba apuntando aún hacia Gina. Si tan sólo pudiera desviar su atención por un segundo...

- Lo estaba esperando – dijo, levantando el arma que estaba sobre la mesa, atrás de ella – espero que no le moleste que haya tomado mis propias medidas.

- ¡No!

Fue Gina la que gritó.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Maya Royce! Ya basta de fingir algo que no eres, tú no eres esto.

- Cállense las dos – ordenó Giovanni, todavía tranquilo – no estoy aquí para presenciar discusiones familiares. Sería mejor que se despidieran en paz, porque por si no lo ha notado – dijo él, dirigiéndose a Maya y sujetando a Gina contra él con más fuerza – con un disparo, su hermana estará muerta.

- ¿Y no es lo que hará de todas formas? - preguntó Maya - ¿Quiere que llore y tiemble de miedo, como estoy segura que su cobarde jefe hizo? Lamento decepcionarlo.

Gina cerró los ojos con fuerza. Esta vez no. Sentía el frío del arma de Giovanni en la espalda, y necesitaba pensar en algo rápidamente.

El timbre volvió a sonar. Giovanni maldijo por lo bajo.

- Gina, Maya: soy yo, Woo Bin. - lo escucharon decir. - Abran, por favor, que aquí está helando.

- Él sabrá enseguida lo que quieres hacer y te matará – dijo Gina.

- No lo metas en esto, Gina – dijo Maya. Ya suficientemente culpable se sentía por todo lo que había ocurrido hasta entonces. Woo Bin ya se había involucrado demasiado en lo que no le correspondía.

- Es Song Woo Bin – siguió Gina, sin controlar las palabras que salían de su boca – ¿has oído su nombre?

Giovanni titubeó un momento. Y Gina no se lo pensó más, porque de lo contrario le faltaría valor para lo que iba a hacer.

Se giró tomando la pistola y comenzando a forcejear con el hombre. Un disparo al aire y luego ella pateó su entrepierna, haciendo que él se doblara de dolor. Todo hubiera salido perfectamente, bien, pero Gina corrió a la puerta, a abrir a Woo Bin, que al oír el disparo imaginó lo peor.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó, sujetándola de los hombros.

- ¿Te parece que lo estoy?

Justo detrás de ella, Giovanni se había incorporado y volvía a tener la pistola en manos. Estaba apuntándole justo a la espalda.

¿Qué hacía? Debió haberle quitado la pistola cuando estaba en el suelo, debió haberlo detenido cuando le vio levantarse. Por un momento, ella sólo se había quedado allí, congelada, olvidando todo el valor y la sangre fría que intentaba tener. Pero al verle apuntar a su hermana, dos disparon sonaron, antes de que Giovanni cayera al piso. La mano de Maya temblaba.

Ginna y Woo Bin abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¡Maya! -exclamó su herman, corriendo hasta donde ella estaba.

Woo Bin escuchó a Giovanni gemir, y se acercó hasta donde estaba, girándole.

- No podía... iba a dispararte...

Woo Bin sonrió.

- Bueno, tal vez no podrá caminar – dijo, mirando los lugares en las dos piernas donde había recibido las balas, y se acercó al oído de Giovanni – pero has tenido suerte, amigo, porque esta chica es demasiado blanda.

* * *

- Quiero que te vayas, Maya – dijo Gina.

- ¿Perdón?

- Lo que oíste – dijo – regrésate a Corea.

- Ni hablar, no haré eso, es demasiado tarde.

Esta discusión de nuevo, era absurda. Desde que Woo Bin se había marchado de la casa, hacía unas horas, el tema daba vueltas alrededor de ellas.

- Todavía no has hecho nada... nada comparado a lo que podría ser. Por favor, vete y sé feliz. Tú no quieres estar aquí.

- ¿Y si llega otro Pecci, otro Giovanni? - Maya negó con la cabeza – tenemos que cuidarnos la una a la otra. Es lo que nuestro padre hubiera querido.

- Papá siempre te valió un comino.

- Pero tú no. Tú me importas, eres mi única familia.

- ¿Y Ji Hoo?

Maya suspiró. Parecía que no le dejaran otra salida.

- Hay algo que debo decirte, respecto a Luca y yo.

* * *

- Hola.

- Hola. ¿No deberías estar ya en el avión?

- Parto en dos minutos, sólo quería asegurarme.

- ¿Asegurarte de qué?

- De que estás bien.

- No soy cualquier chica, Woo Bin. Puedo cuidarme sola.

- De eso no me cabe la mejor duda. Sin embargo...

Por un momento, un largo rato, ella no escuchó nada del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Si?

- Debo colgar ya. Pero recuerda que, aunque esté en Seúl, debes llamarme. Estaré allí antes de que cuelgues, cuando me necesites.

Gina sonrió, aunque eso Woo Bin no podría verlo.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, Song Woo Bin.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bueno, no sé que les parecieron los últimos capítulos. Me hubiera gustado al menos saber si de verdad no les gustó nada. De cualquier forma, ya he terminado con esta historia, así que quería decirles que sólo quedan tres capítulos más. Después de eso, viene una secuela, estoy pensando llamarla "What You Want" ¿Qué opinan de eso?**

**18. No diré que te hecho de menos.**

Él arrugó de nuevo el papel, y comenzó a escribir en otra hoja pentagramada.

La noticia de la próxima llegada del heredero del Grupo ShinHwa fue la mas grande – ya para los amigos, la más feliz – de las noticias recibidas en mucho tiempo. Hacía un mes que el ambiente era más bien gris.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, seguía repitiéndose que no había un motivo para aquello. Su vida estaba en orden, el calma, como siempre lo quiso. Esa era la nota correcta.

El tonto de Woo Bin era el que quería hablar de ello con más insistencia.

No, esa no. Debería ser más suave, más delicada. Debería ser una nota que al subir y bajar diera ganas de sonreír y llorar.

* * *

Gina no le había llamado ni una vez, y él no lo haría. No rompería su regla -aunque ya lo hubiera hecho cuando estuvo en el aeropuerto aquella vez – y no buscaría a una mujer que no quería saber de él. Aunque Gina no era, en cualquier caso, ninguna de esas mujeres.

Pero no la llamaría. Incluso aunque eso significaba no volver a tener noticias de ella. Pero, ¿y Maya? ¿Y Ji Hoo?

Lo peor era que ambos parecían haberse resignado a estar separados, aunque ambos se amaran. Era frustrante. Ji Hoo volvió a encerrarse en su música, y cuando llegaba a casa luego del trabajo, se dedicaba sólo a componer y a tocar. Todo lo demás parecía no tener importancia.

Un mes y dos semanas, era el tiempo que había pasado cuando Woo Bin recibió la llamada.

- ¿Hola, Woo Bin?

- Gina.

- Si, ¿cómo estás?

Ella parecía hasta tener prisa porque le respondiera, lo que era estúpido, luego de que él hubiera esperado por semanas a que llamara, sin ningún sentido.

- Muy bien. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

- Siento no haberte llamado. Pero creía que no habría necesidad, que podría resolverlo yo sola.

Esto lo despertó. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Otra vez en problemas? Debía ser de verdad grave si ella había resolvido acurrir a él.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es sobre Maya. ¡No puedo seguir viendo esto!

Sin embargo, del otro lado de la línea Gina se giró para ver a su hermana salir del mostrador.

- ¿Qué tal está? - preguntó.

Gina sonrió agriamente.

- Se te ve bien. - contestó y volvió al teléfono. - No puedo creer que vaya a hacerlo.

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó él sin entender nada.

- ¿Es que no revisas tu correo nunca? Supuse que debió haberte llegado ayer.

Él se quedó callado, esperando a que ella se explicara. De hecho, Gina sonaba nerviosa.

- La invitación de la boda.

Boda.

- ¿Tú...

- Maya se casa en tres días con Luca Giordano. Pensé que esto acabaría por si sólo, pero ahora creo que no. Si no hago algo, se casará, y va a ser infeliz el resto de su vida. Si no hacemos algo, Woo Bin.

De nuevo volvió a mirar a su hermana, que recibía elogios de la falsa de Elvira y de su madre.

- Y no pienso emparentar con ese nido de víboras venenosas.

* * *

Ya estaba. El vestido acababa de llegar esa tarde. El maldito vestido.

Cerró los ojos, y se vio caminando rumbo al altar en la catedral, con la marcha nupcial sonando, pero al llegar junto al novio, la imagen de Luca simplemente no aparecía. Era Ji Hoo quien la esperaba al final.

Ji Hoo. Su príncipe de blanco.

Nunca podrían estar juntos, dado que en unos días más estaría casada con Luca, y ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Luca era agradable, le hacía reír a veces, era guapo e inteligente. Todas las mujeres en Roma suspiraban por él. ¿Por qué ella no podía hacerlo?

Afuera, hacía un día espléndido. ¿Sería así en Seúl?

_**Siempre es el mismo cielo  
Y siempre el mismo día **_

¿Sería así donde ella estaba? Probalemente, no se imaginaba a Maya en un lugar que no fuera soleado y alegre, como ella misma.

Allí estaba, de nuevo pensando en ella muy a su pesar. Le asaltaba la mente en cuanto bajaba la guardia.

_**Solo una cosa es diferente  
Es que tu no estas aquí **_

Su vida seguía delante, todo era calma y paz. ¿Por qué no la olvidaba?

- Ya basta. - dijo Woo Bin, abriendo la puerta de golpe. - Esto ha sido demasiado.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó él, sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo.

- De esta tontería, ha sido suficiente. Nos vamos a Roma.

Su cuerpo entero se tensó.

- Ve tú.

- Eres tú el que tiene que ir.- dijo Woo Bin – Maya va a casarse el fin de semana.

Fue como ser alcanzado por un rayo. Maya ya no existía para él. Pero nunca pensó que su ida significaría que estuviese con otra persona.

- Envíale mis felicitaciones.

- No hablas en serio.

- ¿Crees que bromeo? Su vida – hizo una pausa, mirando de nuevo a la ventana, al cielo que sería el mismo cielo de Roma – su vida ahora camina en un rumbo completamente diferente al mío.

- Iré, de todas formas – dijo Woo Bin – pero yo no puedo hacer nada.

Dejó un sobre en la mesa.

- Si cambias de opinión, Gina también envió esta tarjeta para ti.

Woo Bin se fue, ya no había más nada que él pudiera hacer sino esprar a que Ji Hoo reaccionara, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Ji Hoo miró el sobre, pero no lo abrió. Lo metió en el cajón del escritorio y se levantó, para salir a caminar. Después de todo, era un lindo día.

- Señor, el desayuno está listo.

- Gracias, Hyung Sha. Puedes retirarte.

Fue al comedor, donde estaba servido chocolate caliente y pancakes.

_- ¿Cómo sabes que los pancakes son el vicio secreto de nuestro amigo, Maya? - preguntó Yi Jeong cuando vio el contenido de la bandeja que ella traía._

_Maya se sentó a su lado._

_- No tenía idea – contestó ella con una sonrisa – Estos son todos para mi, si él los quiere, que se levante y vaya a buscar más._

No tenía ganas de desayunar ese día. Era una linda mañana para ir a dar un paseo. Hacía más de un mes que no salía para algo que no estuviera relacionado con el trabajo.

Sin tener una intención o un destino fijo, fue a parar a un lugar al que hubiera sido mejor no ir.

Pero ya que estaba allí, una emoción que él no podía controlar lo llevó a buscar entre las inscripciones en las piedras.

_Ella no se dio cuenta de su presencia, así que silenciosamente observó lo que acababa de escribir._

"_**Maya y Ji Hoo: Rezando por una vida llena de sonrisas"**_

_Con sólo leer eso, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro._

_- Ahora podemos irnos – dijo Maya._

_- ¿No querías encontrar a ese hombre?_

_- Ya no. No necesito escuchar a alguien para saber que yo construyo mi destino.- dijo ella inteligentemente._

_- Espera un momento – dijo, invadido de un cálido sentimiento, y conmovido por el gesto que ella había tenido con él – yo también pediré algo._

_Al lado de la oración de Maya, escribió: **"Maya y Ji Hoo, rezando por ****una vida feliz y tranquila****"**_

Ji Hoo pasó la mano por las oraciones, cuando las encontró. Y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

_**Pensé que te había dejado ir  
Sin que nada me faltara  
No, No  
Todavía no he sido capaz de dejarte ir **_

¿Dejaría en verdad que eso sucediera? Aunque fue ella quien lo apartó. Pero ella había pedido que él sonriera, y él había pedido una vida feliz y tranquila. Sólo tenía una vida tranquila.

_**Anhelo, anhelo por ti  
Estoy anhelándote a ti **_

Estar allí no era bueno.

Una nueva melodía llegó a su cabeza, y él fue rápido a escribirla.

Pero al volver, buscando un lápiz, abrió el cajón y el sobre adentro.

_Luca Giordano_

_Maya Royce_

Podría haber sido:

_Yoon Ji Hoo_

_Maya Royce_

Era como volver a ver una vieja película. Estaba a punto de volver a suceder, pero esta vez no era Jan Di. No era Goo Joon Pyo. Esta vez no había ningún motivo que le impidiera realmente hacer lo que él deseaba. Recuperar lo que él amaba.

* * *

- Te ves hermosa.

- Gracias.

Maya intentó sonreír. Sonrió, pero era una sonrisa sin verdadera alegría. Luca también le sonrió, pero su sonrisa era seductora, traviesa. No tenía la belleza de Ji Hoo, transmitiéndole la snesación de que todo estaría bien.

Seguía pensando en él, y quería morir. En unas horas, estaría casada con el hombre que estaba frente a ella, y seguía pensando en un príncipe imposible. Alguien más allá de su alcance.

_**Te extraño, te extraño a ti  
Estoy extrañándote a ti  
Ahora grito tu nombre **_

_**Como si fuera un hábito  
Incluso hoy.. **_

- Se supone que es ahora cuando debo irme – dijo Luca – Nos vemos pronto, bella mía.

Ella asintió en silencio, sonriendo de nuevo.

Cuando su novio salió, cerrando la puerta de su habitación, ella se tiró en la cama, cerrando los ojos. ¿Qué hacía? Lo correcto, claro. Estaba continuando con su vida.

Escuchó música afuera del balcón, y sonrió. Luca le mandaba de nuevo una serenata. Esta vez era una canción todavía más bonita, probablemente porque era la última canción que le dedicaba antes de ser marido y mujer.

Salió al balcón.

_**Día a día siento que estoy muriendo  
Entonces ¿Que puedo hacer? **_

- Tú...

Ji Hoo sacaba esas bellas y tristes melodías de las cuerdas de su guitarra. Y ella quería morir. ¿Por qué le hacía esto, justo ahora?

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, chocando con todo el mundo pero sin importarle nada.

_**Te amo, te amo  
Yo te amo a ti  
No soy capaz de decirte esto  
Tuve que dejar irte así **_

Él la miró a los ojos. Estaba tan dolorosamente hermosa vestida de novia. Caminaba hacia él, y era como un ser fuera de ese mundo. El conocimiento de que estaba así, para casarse con otro hombre, se clavó en su corazón.

Debería ser él, no aquel extraño.

_**Lo siento, lo siento  
Yo lo siento  
¿Puedes escucharme?  
¿Podrías escuchar mi confesión  
Aunque sea demasiado tarde?  
Te Amo.**_

Al llegar a la última nota, él levantó la vista y vio los de ella llenos de lágrimas.

Ninguno dijo nada. Él se puso de pie, y cortó la distancia entre ellos.

- Ven conmigo.

- ¿Qué?

- Ven conmigo. Todo esto... no tiene ningún sentido. No me importa de dónde vienes, no me importa lo que crees que te hace menos. No puedo seguir aceptando esto.

Ella rió amargamente.

- Me casaré en una hora y media.

Él sujetó sus manos.

- Te estoy pidiendo que no te cases, no puedes hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué no podría? - preguntó, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara, sin mucho éxito – Puedo hacerlo lo que quiera.

- Prometiste una vida de sonrisas – dijo él – He intentado seguir haciéndolo, pero sin ti es imposible. ¿Cómo sonreír, cómo ser feliz si la mujer que amo va a casarse con otro?

Maya no podía creer que él estaba allí, diciendo eso.

- Dilo de nuevo. - él la miró, preguntándose a qué se refería – Dilo de nuevo, para que pueda creerlo.

- Te amo. Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Él secó las lágrimas que se deslizaban por el rostro de ella y le besó.

- Por favor, no llores más – le pidió.

- Ahora déjame llorar – dijo ella en un suspiro – es porque estoy muy feliz.

* * *

Woo Bin vio aparecer a Gina en el salón, tan hermosa que se preguntó si no estaba tratando de opacar a su hermana.

- Tenemos un gran problema – dijo Gina.

Pero ella sonreía.

- Bueno, no parece como si lo hubiera.

- Maya no está – seguía con su ancha sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo que no está?

Ella le arrastró hasta una ventana y señaló hacia la carretera.

- ¿Ves?

La motocicleta era apenas un punto alejándose hasta desaparecer de la vista.


	19. Chapter 19

**19. Un poco más cerca tuyo.**

- Vamos – dijo Ji Hoo, tomando su mano.

- Espera – le detuvo Maya – volveré un momento.

Él dudó un poco - ¿ella volvería a escapar? - pero se prometió que si ella regresaba esta vez no volvería a dejarla marchar sola más.

Maya soltó su mano, sintiéndola fría de repente. Corrió a su cuarto y tomo la maleta que había preparado para su luna de miel – aquella a la que había estado teniendo terror, ahora que dejaba que su corazón le hablara – donde guardaba lo que necesitaría para un viaje. Aún vestida de novia, salió.

Se sintió culpable, debería al menos haber escrito una nota para Luca. Pero eso sólo sería luego un recuerdo amargo de lo que estaba haciéndole.

- Lo siento, Luca – susurró, pero adelante ya estaba Ji Hoo esperándola.

Él extendió su mano hacia ella y ella lo tomó.

* * *

- Mr. Yoon y Miss Royce – la recepcionista chequeó en la computadora – Si, sus habitaciones están listas, Julio les llevará.

Les condujeron a sus habitaciones, que quedaban una frente a la otra.

- ¿Y esto? ¿Es que me quieres vigilar? - preguntó Maya, arqueando una ceja.

- Te has escapado demasiadas veces.

Ella se acercó para abrazarle.

- Por eso no te vayas. Para que no quiera irme nunca más, quédate hoy conmigo. - le pidió.

Él sonrió, abrazándole con más fuerza.

- Me quedaré.

* * *

- Se lo tomaron con más calma de lo que imaginé – dijo Gina.

Woo Bin arqueó una ceja.

- ¿A eso le llamas calma?

- Bueno, no puede ocurrir la fuga de una novia sin que haya una escena dramática como esa – explicó ella, apoyándose en una de las mesas, que ahora empezaban a ser retiradas por los decoradores – pero se les pasará enseguida... al menos eso espero.

- Acabó bien, después de todo.

- Ocurrió como en una película.

Él le sonrió, otra vez. Ella maldijo internamente. ¿Por qué él seguía haciendo eso con ella?

- Entonces..

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces ya no hay nada que yo deba hacer aquí.

- Si, creo que tienes razón.

Él frunció el ceño. ¿Quería que se fuera, así como así? Cualquier otra estaría pidiéndole, rogándole que se quedaba. Pero, de nuevo, Gina no era cualquiera. Así que se puso de pie, también ella para despedirlo.

- Me quedo sola en esto, como debió haber sido.- dijo ella de repente, suspirando.

- No estás sola.

Su afirmación tuvo tanta fuerza que los sorprendió a ambos por igual.

Ella sonrió cansadamente luego. Claro que él lo había dicho sin pensar.

- No volveré a pedir la ayuda de Maya nunca más, aunque me esté apuntando con un arma en la cabeza. - Y no tengo a mi padre. Pero soy una Royce, igual que Maya, puedo con esto.

Woo Bin dio un paso hacia ella, sujetando su muñeca.

- No vuelvas a decir eso – le dijo – Pudiste haberme llamado. Siempre puedes hacerlo.

¿Qué era lo que él quería decir con eso? Confundir más su mente y acabar con su sanidad mental. No, muchas gracias, pero ella prefería pasar de eso.

- Woo Bin, a partir de ahora, ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada con respecto a mi. Maya está con Ji Hoo y esta vez espero que sea permanente. Vete a Seúl, y sigue con lo que tengas que hacer.

- No eres nadie para decirme qué es lo que debo o no hacer. - contestó él enfadado, acercándose a ella para darle un beso.

Gina se quedó estática un segundo, pero luego cedió a los labios de Woo Bin sobre los suyos y correspondió el beso ella también.

- No me importa si no llamas – dijo, aunque era mentira. Quería que ella le llamara. Que al menos de alguna forma dijera que ella también quería saber de él – si no lo haces, vendré por ti.

- No me amenaces, Yong – siseó ella – haré lo que me venga en gana.

Por dentro, estaba en una fiesta.

Él iba a decir algo más,pero ella no le dejó, volviéndole a besar.

* * *

Maya despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Había dormido muy cómodamente, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Ji Hoo. Miró a su rostro, él todavía dormía. Se preguntó cómo alguien podía verse tan bien incluso dormido.

Miró al reloj: eran ya las nueve de la mañana.

- Eh, dormilón, despierta – dijo, tirando de su camisa.

Ji Hoo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- Vamos, levántate. Hay que salir.

- ¿Salir? - preguntó él.

- Si, vamos a pasear por los canales.

Ella le sonrió traviesamente.

- Al menos que hayas estado con otra chica aquí antes, en eso caso mejor lo olvidamos.

- No, claro que no – dijo él. Sin embargo, recordó las vacaciones en Macao, que fueron algo parecido.

- Ve a cambiarte – ordenó ella, contenta. No se había sentido tan bien desde hacía bastante tiempo. Tan feliz.

Él sonrió al verla de esa manera, con la alegría que tanto le gustaba de ella. De repente, hacía todo el peso del mundo mucho más liviano, fácil de llevar. Incluso agradable.

La dejó en el dormitorio y fue al suyo.

Ella no tardó demasiado en bajar, vestida con una camisa de seda blanca, un chaleco y unos vaqueros negros.

- Estoy lista, ¿nos vamos?

Él le ofreció el brazo, aunque claro sabía que era ella quien quería guiarlo esta vez y él le iba a dejar.

Fueron a desayunar a un restaurante cercano al hotel, y luego fueron a los canales y subieron a una góndola.

- ¿Quisieran una canción? - ofreció el hombre que llevaba la góndola.

Ji Hoo iba a decir que sí, pero Maya negó con la cabeza. Una canción de un gondolero luego de haber escuchado a su príncipe de blanco sería una miseria en comparación.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te gustaría?

Ella fingió pensarlo seriamente un momento.

- Mmm, ya sé. Una foto. - dijo, sacando su celular, y acercándose más a Ji Hoo mientras estiraba el brazo.

Sabía que guardaría esa foto por toda la vida. Su mirada se encontró una vez más con la de Ji Hoo.

- Deberíamos volver a Seúl. Mi abuelo estará esperando.

Ella suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza. Después de todo, su vida se dirigía de nuevo a Corea, incluso aunque apenas un mes atrás – un día antes – estaba convencida de que había acabado con ese capítulo. ¿Podría acabar con el capítulo de Yoon Ji Hoo? A esas alturas, parecía poco probable.

- Si, tienes razón.

Comenzaron a andar lenzamente por la calle, tomados de la mano. Era muy cómodo y natural de esa forma, como si debiera ser así siempre.

- Tiene una esposa muy bonita, señor. - dijo una mujer que vendía frutas en su puesto.

Él sonrió.

- Deme dos manzanas, por favor.

- Mucha gente viene aquí durante sus viajes de luna de miel, y tú no te ves exactamente como un italiano, así que es lo que suponen.

- Pensé que era porque nos vemos bien juntos.

Ella rió.

- Puede ser...

* * *

Yoon Seok Young estaba sentado en la sala, esperando a que ellos cruzaran por allí, luego de que el guardia le informara de su llegada. En ese momento, sus emociones era contradictorias. Por un lado, no podía dejar pasar por alto el escándalo que se había suscitado en la prensa por la huida de Yoon Ji Hoo con una mujer a un paso del altar. No podía haber peor publicidad para la Fundación.

Por otro, había posibilidades de que sus esperanzas se concretaran, después de todo. Le gustaba Maya, no se había equivocado al verla como la mujer correcta para su nieto. Pero no podía dejar eso sólo así de nuevo, no fuera que ella se volviera a marchar de un momento a otro.

Ji Hoo y Maya entraron tomados de la mano, lentamente y con cautela.

- Abuelo... - dijo Maya apenas – me alegra mucho volver a verlo.

- A mi también me alegra verte de nuevo, muchacha. Ahora, siéntense los dos. - dijo, indicándoles el sofá frente a él.

Ambos obedecieron al instante, todavía sin soltarse de las manos.

Él dejó el periódico que había estado leyendo sobre la mesa, y Ji Hoo lo tomó. Lo miró rápidamente y volvió a dejarlo en su lugar. Maya, con curiosidad, lo leyó también.

- Ohh...

"**Nieto del Ex- Presidente Joon escapa con la prometida de Luca Giordano, heredero de la reconocida casa de moda italiana"**

- Lo siento mucho – dijo ella, agachando la cabeza.

- No tienes que disculparse por nada. - le dijo Ji Hoo. - Es mi culpa haber ido tan tarde, pero incluso así no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

- Esto ha sido un gran escándalo – dijo Seok Young – y está afectando mucho a la fundación.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? - preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- He arreglado una conferencia de prensa dentro de dos horas. Se disculparán, y cuando anuncien su compromiso, todo estará bien de nuevo.

- C-compromiso? - repitió Maya.

Ji Hoo miró a su abuelo enojado. Esperaba pedírselo a Maya en una mucho mejor forma que esa. Volvió a sujetar su mano, atrayendo su mirada.

- Vamos a hablar afuera – dijo, levantándose y llevándola con él, dejando al abuelo solo.

Cuando estuvieron bastante lejos, ella preguntó.

- ¿Es esto lo que quieres?

Él se plantó frente a ella, mirándola intensamente.

- No deseo dejarte escapar nunca más.

- Quiero decir... sobre el casamiento. Son dos cosas distintas. Aunque el abuelo diga que... en realidad no tenemos que hacerlo.

Ji Hoo sujetó la cadena que tenía colgada en el cuello, y ella pudo ver un anillo brillante.

- Este... era de mi madre. Era el tesoro más preciado para ella, puesto que mi padre le pidió matrimonio con él. A ella le hubiera gustado que lo tuviera alguien más, alguien a quien yo quisiera mucho – se desabrochó la cadena, y se puso detrás de Maya, colgándola alrededor de su cuello, mientras ella permanecía inmóvil, sin saber que decir – Espero que la cuides por mi de ahora en adelante.

- Esto es..

- Maya, cásate conmigo.

* * *

Yi Yeong sostenía el teléfono, pero no dejaba de ver a la pantalla.

- Te digo , hermano, que enciendas el televisor – dijo Yi Jeong una vez más, mientras probaba las galletas que Ga Eul sostenía en su mano. Parecía que vieran una película muy entretenida. - ¡Ya, de una vez!

Woo Bin hizo lo que su amigo le decía, y vio por qué tanto apuro.

- ¿Y cuándo tendrá lugar la boda? - preguntó la reportera más atrevida.

Maya miró a Ji Hoo, esperando que él respondiera porque probablemente ella no tendría la menor idea.

- Aún no tenemos fecha – dijo Ji Hoo, luciendo tan calmado como siempre – Pero esperamos que sea pronto.

Woo Bin sonrió. Así que de esa forma terminaba todo. Hasta quería felicitarse a si mismo. Ji Hoo deberia enviarle un regalo, por lo menos.

- ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Nos tenemos que enterar por la prensa! - exclamó Yi Jeong del otro lado del teléfono.

- Eso es porque lo acaban de decidir, y su abuelo debe querer arreglar el escándalo que se armó.

- Debe ser eso – reconoció Yi Jeong, pero de todas maneras no le parecía lo correcto. Enseguida volvió a sonreír – Ahora sólo tú faltas ser capturado.

Woo Bin se atragantó con la soda que estaba bebiendo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te pasa algo?

- N-no es nada. Nos vemos más tarde, hagámosle una visita a Ji Hoo.

Con el comentario de Yi Jeong, había pensado inmediatamente en Gina. SU amigo sabía que le gustaba, pero no tenía idea de cuánto, ni de lo que había sucedido en Italia. Se preguntó si al menos ella ya sabría del compromiso de su hermana. Miró su teléfono, en la mesa frente a él.

Claro que ella no le llamaría. Cualquier otra mujer lo haría felizmente, pero ella no. Sólo habían pasado dos días pero, ¿no hacía ella en dos días un montón de cosas? Dos días era mucho tiempo.

Esa chica acabaría por volverlo loco. Gina.

A veces, cómo la detestaba.

Enojado con sigo mismo, pero resignado a que esta vez las cosas serían así, tomó el teléfono.

- ¿Hola? - la escuchó decir.

¿Qué se suponía que debía decir ahora? ¿Qué clase de comentario hacer?

- Woo Bin, sé que eres tú...

- ¿Y de quién más recibirías una llamada internacional?

- ¡Tengo muchos amigos! - se quejó ella.

- Y si es así, ¿por qué pensaste que debía ser yo? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Y-yo no...

La había atrapado.

- Así que pensaste en mi.

- Sólo un poco.

-No te sientas mal por eso – dijo él – yo también he pensado bastante en ti.

- ¿Ah si?! - preguntó ella, emocionada. Se estaba maldiciendo a si misma por exponerse así. Lo mismo que Woo Bin.

- Hoy he conocido a O'Conell de Londres. Un tipo de lo más odioso, aunque bastante derecho, que es lo que cuenta.

"Derecho", vaya término que eligió ella para referirse a alguien así.

- Claro, teniendo que ser todo el día tan..., es bastante agotador. Me da horror pensar que puedo parecerme a alguien como O'Conell. Ojalá tuviera que tratar al menos con alguien más encantador.

- Alguien como yo? ¿Es eso una invitación?

- Ya quisieras, príncipe Song. He oído que es así como te llaman.

- Podría darte una mano.

- Tienes tus propios asuntos que tratar.

- Y dado que todos nuestros propios grilletes, ¿no podríamos siempre escaparnos y regresar a nuestro lugar antes de que nos vieran?

- Parece una forma difícil de vivir.

- SI, bastante difícil. Pero es lo único que se me ocurre por ahora.

- Podemos pensar un rato más. Oye, tengo una llamada de Maya.

Eso era bastante rápido, él tenía que admitirlo.

- Vale, debe ser importante, contesta.

- Gracias – dijo ella. - Te llamaré más tarde.


	20. Chapter 20

**20. Sólo por tu sonrisa.**

Ji Hoo abrió un cajón en su escritorio, y sacó un sobre de él. Las fotos de una pareja de novios. Sólo que, en ese caso, fue sólo actuación, nunca fue real, aunque él lo había deseado por tanto tiempo.

Ahora que Jan Di estaba casada, y que él mismo estaría casado muy pronto, notenía sentido conservar aquello – de hecho, no tenía sentido desde el momento en que ella se convirtió en la esposa de Goo Joon Pyo – o soñar con lo que pudo haber sido. Aunque fuera acabar con una parte del pasado, era precisamente lo que debía hacer: acabar con esa parte del pasado. Jan Di era una amiga, el alma gemela que había tenido la fortuna de conocer.

- ¿Qué es lo que miras tan concentrado? - preguntó Maya, que había entrado silenciosamente, queriendo sorprenderlo, pero sintiendo curiosidad por lo pensativo que estaba él.

Tomó en sus manos una de las fotos antes de que él se diera cuenta, y Ji Hoo supo de inmediato que eso no era nada bueno. La expresión alegre de Maya cambió, su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos se volvieron tristes.

- Así que era esto... - susurró, volviendo a dejar la foto sobre la mesa.

No sabía qué decir. ¿Qué hacer? Dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón. Pero no podría reclamar algo que fue del pasado. ¿Por qué tenía él esas fotos? ¿Por qué las observaba ahora? No encontraba una respuesta que no doliera, y no quería escucharla de él. Así que se obligó a si misma a darle la espalda y salir de la habitación.

Salió a tomar aire fresco del jardín.

_Tonta, tonta, tonta... por creer que podía ser la única en su corazón._

Miró sus manos en el agua de la fuente. Estaba fría.

- Lo siento- dijo él, sentándose de rodillas frente a ella.

- Sólo tenías que ser sincero. Decir que aún no puedes dejar de pensar en ella. Yo lo entendería.

Él tomó sus manos.

- Antes, solía mirar esas fotos todos los días. Sin embargo, hace meses que no lo hacía. Simplemente no lo recordaba y no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

- Hoy las estabas mirando. Las sigues guardando. ¿Es porque hubieses querido estar planeando tu boda con ella? Si me lo dices ahora, será mejor que terminar del mismo modo que mi boda con Luca, apenas acabamos de decírselo a todos hoy.

- ¿Estás tratando de librarte de mi? - preguntó él. Ella le miró sorprendida. - Porque te advierto que esto será inútil – dijo, sentándose a su lado.

Él sacó las fotos que guardaba en un bolsillo.

- Ahora ya no necesito mirarlas nunca más, porque tendré otras reales, junto a mi esposa.

Ante la sorpresa y asombro de Maya, él tiró las fotos al agua.

- Ji Hoo...

- Ya no estés triste, te amo – dijo, abrazándola.

Ella cerró los ojos, y sonrió.

Las fotos se quedaron allí, en el agua, mientras las imágenes se iban borrando y desapareciendo para siempre.

* * *

- ¡Jan Di! - exclamó Ga Eul, abrazando a su amiga. Detrás de ella llegaron Yi Jeong y Woo Bin.

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué a mi no me reciben así? - preguntó Joon Pyo, molesto.

- Espera tu turno – dijo Woo Bin, dejando a Jan Di. Enseguida, sus dos amigos fueron a abrazarlo a él.

- Es bueno que estén de nuevo aquí – dijo Yi Jeong – Y pensar que era necesario que Ji Hoo se casara, deberíamos tener bodas más seguido.

- Si, ¿tú no piensas casarte, Woo Bin? - preguntó Joon Pyo, acertando sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Dónde están Maya y Ji Hoo? - preguntó Jan Di.

- Ah, ellos fueron a recibir a Gina, la hermana de Maya, que también está llegando en la otra terminal. Deben estar aquí en un minuto – dijo Ga Eul.

- Se están tardando mucho – dijo Woo Bin.

Yi Jeong le miró sospechosamente. Aunque su amigo estaba siendo muy discreto, había estado muy ansioso los últimos días, cuando Maya les dijo que su hermana llegaría antes de la boda. Estaba seguro de que, si Joon Pyo y Jan Di no hubieran llegado el mismo día, habría ido con los otros dos a recibir a la chica.

- Oh, allí están – señaló Joon Pyo.

Jan Di fue a saludar efusivamente a Ji Hoo y a Maya. Ésta última quedó sorprendida.

- Mira esto! No puedo creerlo, entonces es cierto... - dijo, tocando su vientre. - ¿Será niño o niña?

- Aún no lo sabemos, nos lo dirán en la próxima consulta.

- ¡Seré tía pronto!

- Hey! - reclamó Gina - ¡tú sólo serás tía de mis hijos!

- No seas celosa, Gin – le dijo su hermana – Además, ¿con quién tendrías hijos tú? Primero debes presentar al menos un novio.

La cara de Gina se volvió del color de un tomate, más todavía cuando alzó la vista para encontrarse con Woo Bin mirándola fijamente.

Esto no se les escapó ni a Yi Jeong ni a Ji Hoo.

- ¿Jan Di, recuerdas a mi hermana? - preguntó Maya.

Jan Di le sonrió a Gina. Ji Hoo pensó que Woo Bin sin duda había tenido suerte de que Maya hubiera estado distraída, o le hubiera ido muy mal.

Pero como eso no sucedió, todos fueron juntos y felices a almorzar en casa de Ji Hoo.

* * *

Los cuatro estaban sentados, esperando a que el tiempo corriera.

- Te ves bien – dijo Yi Jeong – tal vez Maya no quiera salir corriendo, después de todo.

- Quién sabe, ya lo ha hecho antes – dijo Woo Bin, bromeando.

Yi Hoo no les prestó atención. Porque en realidad, ya estaba bastante nervioso sin que esos dos hablaran. ¿No podían tener la boca cerrada?

- Bah, eso no sucederá – dijo Joon Pyo, pasándole a Ji Hoo una rosa blanca para su hojal, que se volvía invisible con el traje. - Todo saldrá más que bien. ¿Acaso salió Ga Eul corriendo, Yi Jeong? Ella sí que tenía motivos para hacerlo.

- Habla el que fue plantado en su boda...

Joon Pyo no respondió. Para él había sido un alivio que Jae Kyung desistiera.

- Pero por ahora, parece como si solamente fuéramos nosotros cuatro, como en los viejos tiempos – dijo Woo Bin.

- Eran buenos tiempos, - asintió Yi Jeong - pero ahora es incluso mejor.

- Woo Bin no puede saberlo, porque él no está casado.- dijo Joon Pyo.

- Pero tal vez lo esté pronto – comentó Ji Hoo, sólo por ver la reacción de su amigo, que fue la que esperaba. - ¿verdad, Woo Bin?

- ¿Yo? ¿Casado? Pfff, ¿y con quién?

- No lo sé, tal vez...

- … con Gina – terminó Yi Jeong.

- ¿Eh? ¿La hermana de Maya? ¿De qué están hablando? - preguntó Joon Pyo.

- Es inútil que intentes negarlo – dijo Yi Jeong.

- A diferencia de Joon Pyo, hemos tenido tiempo para darnos cuenta de todo.

- ¡Ustedes! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Deberían estar esperando a la novia, muévanse!

La oportuna aparición de Jae Kyung salvó a Woo Bin.

- ¿Quién te mandó, Mono? Podemos oír perfectamente sin que grites – se quejó Joon Pyo.

- Cállate, o no te invitaré a mi boda.

- Pobre Shin Ho, tener que soportarte toda la vida...

* * *

- Te ves muy linda, Maya.

- Estás preciosa.

Ella se miró una vez más al espejo.

- Bueno, creo que ya es hora, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, luego de dar un paso para salir, se detuvo.

- ¿Y si es muy apresurado? Tal vez deberíamos esperar más.

- ¿Esperar por qué, Maya? - preguntó Ga Eul.

- Ji Hoo y tú son el uno para el otro. No creo que estarás nunca más lista que ahora – le dijo su hermana.

Ella respiró hondo.

- Tienes razón.

La música, una música suave y alegre, comenzó a sonar y Woo Bin le tomó del brazo para llevarla al altar.

- Gracias – le dijo ella una vez más, antes de entrar.

- Para mi es un honor.

- Es por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros. Sin ti no estaríamos aquí- dijo, y sonrió - No pude pensar en nadie más para hacer esto.

Cuando ella entró, Ji Hoo no pudo estar más seguro tampoco, de que era eso lo que quería en la vida. No podría ser nadie más, porque ver a Maya era como encontrar el aire que se necesitaba para sobrevivir. Miró a su abuelo, que le sonreía satisfecho, como diciéndole: "¿Con que estaba equivocado, eh?" No le discutiría nunca sobre ese asunto.

_**Tu lugar es a mi lado,**_

Hasta que lo quiera Dios,

Ella tomó su mano y dejó la de Woo Bin, que fue a quedarse al lado de Gina.

Ambos se sonrieron, y luego escucharon al sacerdote dirigir la ceremonia.

_**Hoy sabrán cuanto te amo**_

Cuando por fin seamos dos

- Tenemos nuestros propios votos – dijo Ji Hoo.

- Vaya, bueno, adelante.

En realidad, Maya no tenía nada, y le sorprendió que él si. ¿Qué haría entonces? Pero lo miró a él, y sólo pudo escuchar su voz.

**_Yo nunca estuve tan seguro_**

De amar así sin condición

_**Mirándote mi amor te juro, **_

_**cuidar por siempre nuestra unión**_

- Maya, me has hecho sonreír cuando nadie más podía. Prometo hacerte sonreír también, en los buenos y malos momentos. Prometo estar a tu lado cuando sople una suave y agradable brisa y también cuando la tormenta sea más fuerte. Estaré siempre allí, para que puedas apoyarte en mi cuando lo necesites. Te daré todo lo que pueda darte y recibiré todo lo que quieras darme a mí. Prometo ser un buen esposo para ti, desde este momento hasta el final de nuestra vidas.

Los ojos de Maya amenazaban con lágrimas, y una de ellas se deslizó suavemente por su mejilla.

_**Hoy te prometo, amor eterno**_

_**Ser para siempre, tu y yo en el bien y en el mal**_

- Ji Hoo, prometo seguir haciéndote sonreír, y hacer cualquier cosa que sea necesaria con tal de ver siempre una sonrisa alegre en tu rostro. Es lo único que necesito para ser feliz. Estaré contigo, en los buenos y en los malos momentos. Promento estar a tu lado siempre, durante una brisa suave y más fuertemente durante la tormenta. Prometo darte todo mi amor, y ser una buena esposa para mi, desde este momento hasta el final de nuestras vidas.

_**Hoy te demuestro cuánto te quiero**_

_**Amandote hasta mi final  
**_

Jae Kyung y Ga Eul contenían las lágrimas. También Gina y Jan Di estaban emocionadas. Si incluso hasta a los miembros del F4 les pareció conmovedor.

Cuando se dijo el famoso "puedes besar a la novia" y Ji Hoo se acercó a Maya para besarla, el salón entero estalló en aplausos.

- ¿De quién fue la idea de traer a Il Divo? - preguntó Jae Kyung - ¡Es brillante!

- Mía. - contestó Gina – Pero lo consulté antes con Mr. Yoon y él estuvo muy de acuerdo.

- Disculpen que les interrumpa, pero, ¿quieres bailar conmigo, Gina?

Jae Kyung miró sorprendida a Woo Bin y cómo éste, sin esperar respuesta, se llevaba a Gina. Pero tan pronto Shin Ho llegó para sacarla a bailar a ella, se olvidó del asunto.

Gina consideró que era un buen momento para contarle sus planes a Woo Bin, en un ambiente tan feliz y cuando ya no podía estar más sin decirlo.

- Voy a dejar Italia.

- ¿Qué?

- De hecho, dejaré el negocio familiar, así que no será un ambiente muy seguro para mi.

Bueno, Woo Bin no podía culparla por elegir eso. Pero llevaba consigo muchas cuestiones. ¿A dónde iríra? ¿Qué haría? ¿Existía un "nosotros" en sus planes? ¿Y si ya no quería continuar esa especie de... relación entre los dos, ya que estaba saliendo de un mundo en el que él seguiría toda la vida?

- Tengo suficiente dinero como para empezar cómodamente en cualquier lado. - continuó ella, extrañada de que él no dijera nada todavía, ¿acaso no le importaba? - Pero he decidido...

- ¿Qué?

- Que tal vez pueda estar más cerca de mi hermana y recuperar todos los años perdidos. Así que he conseguido una casa aquí en Seúl.

- ¿No es un poco feo quedarse a estorbar en un matrimonio joven?

- ¿Tienes alguna otra sugerencia sobre qué puedo hacer con mi tiempo libre?

- Eso depende. Dejarás Italia, lo que quiere decir que quieres desligarte de ese tipo de vida.

- En realidad, era sólo que estaba cansada de estar haciéndolo todo sola. ¿Para qué trabajar tanto, si no lo iba a disfrutar? Pero créeme, no es que le tenga miedo a nada.

Él sonrió.

- Eres increíble.

- Lo sé. Deberías aprovechar, porque no creo que hagan dos como yo en ninguna otra part-

Él le interrumpió, besándole. Qué importaba ya si Maya se enteraba, ahora era problema de Ji Hoo ayudarle. No importaba si todo el mundo lo sabía ahora, porque no miraría nunca a nadie más.

- Pero eso... - intentando separarse.

- Él le quiere – le dijo Ji Hoo, sosteniéndola en sus brazos más fuerte, por si acaso. - Y no se te ocurra separarte de mi.

Ella le miró a los ojos, y suspiró.

- De acuerdo. Le daré una oportunidad.- dijo, sonriendo de nuevo.

Él sonrió, satisfecho con esa respuesta. Feliz de tenerla tan cerca.

* * *

- ¿Es ese yate tuyo? - preguntó ella.

- Si, ¿quieres ir a pasear?

Ella le sonrió.

- Por favor.

Él tomó su mano y le ayudó a subir.

Se fijó en sus ojos verdes, hechizantes. Habían sido así desde la primera vez, por eso pensó que ella le daría problemas.

_**Lo mejor que me ha pasado**_

Fue verte por primera vez

_Entró a la oficina de su abuelo, pero se encontró con esa mujer bella, de ojos verdes profundos y misteriosos, que le miraban. Por un momento, quedó cautivado con esos ojos._

_- Miss Maya, éste es mi único nieto y heredero, Yoon Ji Hoo. - le dijo a ella, y luego se dirigió a su nieto – Ji Hoo, ésta es Miss Maya._

Tomó de su mano, y le sonrió, mientras ella le miraba curiosamente tratando de adivinar qué era lo que pasaba.

_**Y estar así de mano en mano**_

Es lo que amor, siempre soñé

_- Ahora podemos irnos – dijo Maya._

_- ¿No querías encontrar a ese hombre?_

_- Ya no. No necesito escuchar a alguien para saber que yo construyo mi destino._

_Maya le sonrió y aprisionó su mano, para llevarlo a un puesto de comida en la calle. Su mano resultó demasiado suave y cálida, y no tardó en trnasmitirle ese calor. Ese calor era lo que él había estado buscando desde hacía tanto tiempo, y era ella quien se lo daba._

_- _Te amo – le dijo, besando sus labios.

Ella se acercó más a él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

_**Hoy te prometo amor eterno**_

Ser para siempre, tú y yo en el bien y en el mal

Él siguió besándole con más pasión, con más necesidad, hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

- Yo también te amo. - le dijo ella, y se sentó poniendo ambas piernas a un costado de su cintura, antes de que él volviera a besarla.

Sin decir más nada, él la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó adentro, hasta el camarote.

_**Y hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero**_

Amándote hasta mi final

Él la acarició por debajo de la fina tela de lino de su vestido, y a ella se le erizó la piel, al sentir las manos de él sobre ella de esa forma, subiendo desde su cintura hasta sus senos. Levantó su vestido despacio y se lo quitó, dejándola sólo con la lencería – brillante regalo que le había hecho Ga Eul – y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, arrancándole suspiros.

Ella también fue desprendiendo su camisa, dejando el torso de él al descubierto, fue besando su hombro y abrazando su espalda, mientras él acariciaba y besaba sus senos.

Sus piernas se sujetaron alrededor de la cadera de él, y pudo sentir cómo él también la deseaba. Con la necesidad que ella empezaba a sentir. Le susurró su nombre al oído.

Cuando se sintieron el uno dentro del otro, fue la mejor sensación que sus cuerpos había sentido en mucho tiempo. Él siguió besándola, escuchándole decir su nombre y él susurró su nombre al oído también.

- Te amo – volvió a decir ella, sonriendo.

Él le sonrió de vuelta.

- Todos los días

- Y cada día un poco más.


	21. Chapter 21

**Este es el final de Just For Your Smile. Espero que les guste, porque a mi me gustó mucho escribirlo.**

**21. Epílogo.**

- 1, 2, 3...

El ramo de la novia voló por el aire.

Ga Eul, Jan Di y Maya siguieron el camino que tomó el ramo sorprendidas.

Y Gina lo atrapó.

Sonrió, mirando hacia sus amigas.

Jae Kyung, por supuesto, seguramente lo abría hecho a propósito. Hace tiempo estaba tras sus pasos, queriendo saber qué pasaba entre Woo Bin y ella.

- Bueno, me atraparon – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Yi Jeong, Joon Pyo y Ji Hoo miraron a su amigo, que intentaba escabullirse entre los invitados, sin resultado.

* * *

Acababan de volver del concierto de la Fundación, que había sido un éxito.

- Esos chicos, son realmente talentosos – dijo Maya, refiriéndose al grupo de niños.

Se sentó en la cama y empezó a sacar las pinzas que sujetaban su cabello.

- Creo que el abuelo ha estado satisfecho también. Has hecho un gran trabajo con esto.

- _Hemos_ hecho un gran trabajo – corrigió él. - ¿Te ayudo?

Sin esperar respuesta, él le ayudó a soltar su pelo, y ella cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo él jugaba con sus cabellos.

- Gracias – dijo.

Él besó el lóbulo de su oreja y ella suspiró. Ambos se echaron en la cama abrazados.

- Podemos quedarnos así para siempre.

- No creo que eso sea posible – dijo Maya - ¿No tenemos mañana que ir a la clínica, luego a la apertura del nuevo centro médico y una cena con los Hwan?

- ¿Por qué me habré casado con una mujer que se preocupa sólo del trabajo? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

- Además, debemos ir al cumpleaños de Lee Shin la próxima semana, y comprar regalos para ga Eul porque el bebé nacerá pronto.

- Haremos todo eso – acordó él – Pero luego, seremos solo tu y yo.

Ella suspiró. Eso sonaba bien, pero había sido muy difícil durante los últimos dos meses, en que habían estado llenos de tareas. Pasar tiempo juntos, a solas, cuando no estaban demasiado cansados, era un reto que le llevaba utilizar todas sus ideas hasta agotarlas.

- Suena bien, pero ya sabemos cómo es.

- Por eso nos iremos de Seúl.

- ¿Cómo?

- Vamos a Macao. - sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta los dos boletos de avión.

Maya sonrió, contenta.

- Yoon Ji Hoo, eres el mejor esposo del mundo. Te mereces un premio.

Él dejó caer la chaqueta los boletos para volver a abrazarla, y le besó.

- Entonces, vengo a reclamar mi premio.

- Tengo que decirte algo.

- Yo también, pero tú primero. - dijo Gina.

Maya dejó la taza de té frente a ella.

- ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Voy a tener un bebé!

Gina le miró perpleja, y luego echó a reir, para sorpresa de Maya.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que yo iba a decirte lo mismo! ¡Voy a tener un bebé!

Ambas se abrazaron, emocionadas por pasar la misma etapa de sus vidas al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Lo sabe Ji Hoo?

- ¿Lo sabe Woo Bin?

- Todavía pensaba cómo decírselo... - dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, y volvieron a reír.

Jan Di y Joon Pyo habían vuelto con su preciosa hija de dos años, Goo Lee Min. Y con tener cerca todo el tiempo al bebé de un año de Ga Eul, Yi Joon Hwa, era suficiente para que ambas quisieran tener un hijo al mismo tiempo. Y su plan había funcionado a las mil maravillas.

Lo que ellas no sabían, era que a Jan Di y a Ga Eul se les había ocurrido lo mismo.

- Bueno, debo irme – dijo Maya – hoy Ji Hoo y yo saldremos a cenar.

- Bien, nos veremos mañana. ¿Oíste que Goo Joon Pyo los mandó llamar a todos de nuevo? Le dije a Woo Bin que de ninguna manera iría hoy. ¿Cómo es que Joon Pyo puede disponer de todos de esa manera?

- Sólo quiere recordar un poco su época de adolescentes – dijo Maya, encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia. Recogió su bolso y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana antes de irse.

Ji Hoo había salido temprano de la fundación – acomodando su horario al de Maya para poder tener esa noche para los dos. Ella sólo había dicho que tenía algo importante que decirle.

Ella sonrió al entrar, con el humor de siempre. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Disculpa, es que me reuní con Gina un rato – dijo ella acercándose y dándole un beso.

- Estás a tiempo.

- Perfecto.

- ¿Nos vamos?

Le ofreció el brazo y ella lo aceptó.

- Vamos.

* * *

Él le ofreció un poco de vino, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

- Ji Hoo, hay algo que he querido decirte todo el día.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó él, preocupado por su seriedad.

- Yo.. tú... esto va a cambiar nuestras vidas.

Eso no podía ser bueno. Sus vidas eran perfectas de la manera en que era. ¿Qué podría cambiar eso?

Ella volvió a sonreír.

- Vamos a ser padres.

Él se quedó observando fijamente el rostro de su esposa primero, con tanta seriedad que luego de un rato sin decir nada, ella empezó a preocuparse.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No es una buena noticia? - preguntó ella, tratando de alcanzar la mano de él sobre la mesa.

En ese momento él se levantó y rodeó la mesa para levantarla y abrazarla.

Claro que era una buena noticia. La mejor noticia. Era lo mejor que pudo haberles sucedido a los dos.

- Te amo – le dijo al oído, y luego buscó sus labios para besarlos.

- ¿Eres feliz? - preguntó ella.

- Tú me haces muy feliz.

En ese momento en que seguía refugiándose entre los brazos de Ji Hoo, se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo a su hermana. Woo Bin no era como su Ji Hoo, claro, pero era bastante bueno también. Dudaba que su hermana hubiera encontrado a alguien mejor para ella.

* * *

Gina había esperado por mucho tiempo que Woo Bin llegara a casa, pero al parecer estaba demasiado ocupado y tendría que cenar con sus cuñadas y su madre política. Lo que podía ser muy bueno para ella a veces, pero no esa noche. De ningún modo.

Así que fue a buscarlo al lugar donde estaba segura que lo iba a encontrar – había activado un GPS para encontrarlo, del mismo modo que él había hecho con ella, como si no fuera a darse cuenta – dejando a las chicas y a su madre en casa.

Los guardaespaldas le detuvieron en la entrada.

- Lo siento, señora. El señor Yong dio instrucciones específicas de que nadie podría entrar.

- ¿En serio? ¿Con quién está ahora?

- Con Cloy. - se le escapó a uno de ellos, y el otro le miró con reproche.

- La Señora no debería estar al tanto de ciertas cosas, por su propio bien.

Gina sonrió.

- Pensé que me conocían lo bastante, chicos, como para saber que haré lo que se me venga en gana. ¿Entró hace rato, Cloy?

Uno de los guardaespaldas volvió a mirar al otro, advirtiéndole de no decir nada, cuando la puerta se abrió y el rubio Cloy salió, sonriendo al ver a Gina.

- ¿Qué tal, Cloy?

- Tan hermosa como siempre, Madame. - dijo él, tomando su mano para besarla.

- Gina.

Ella recordó que estaba allí para ver a su marido.

- Vine a hablar contigo de algo importante. - dijo.

- Debe serlo, para que me hayas seguido. - esta vez parecía molesto, aunque podía deberse más bien a la presencia de Cloy, la actitud de él con ella siempre le había molestado.

- Será otro día, Cloy. Vine a ver a mi esposo – dijo ella, sonriendo y yendo al lado de Woo Bin.

El otro asintió y continuó su camino. Woo Bin cerró la puerta tras ellos.

- Te dije que quería cenar contigo hoy – dijo ella, también enfadada.

- No pude, este asunto era realmente importante.

- Si enviaron a Cloy no debía serlo tanto. De todas formas, lo que yo debía decirte también lo era.

- ¿Ah si? ¿No viniste por eso ahora?

- No puedo creer que estés siendo así. Eras mucho mejor cuando nos acabábamos de casar. Por eso supongo que es bueno, que tendré otra persona de la cual ocuparme, en lugar de esperarte a ti.

- ¿Qué dices? - preguntó él, sin creer en las palabras de Gina.

- Lo que oyes. Ya no serás el único en mi vida.

Habría esperado todo. Menos que ella le dijera eso.

- ¿Quién...

- Porque vamos a tener un hijo – agregó ella.

Si Ji Hoo quedó inmóvil, Woo Bin quedó de piedra. Tanto que Gina se paró frente a él, viéndole asustada.

Entonces él reaccionó, y la besó apasionadamente, hasta dejarla sin aire. La cargó en los brazos, y salió de su oficina, mientras sus hombres le miraban sorprendidos.

- Todos ustedes – dijo serio – tómense el resto del día libre.

* * *

- Bueno, deben estar preguntándose por qué los reuní. - dijo Joon Pyo, inflándose de orgullo – Bueno, Jan Di y yo queríamos decirles que vamos a ser padres, de nuevo.

Jan Di miró a Lee Min, que hacía jugar al pequeño Bon Hwa.

- ¡Esto no es justo! - exclamó Yi Jeong, poniéndose de pie – Yo iba a ser quien dijera eso hoy.

Yi Hoo miró a sus dos amigos sorprendido, y luego a Woo Bin, que lucía igual que él. ¿Igual que él?

Maya y Gina echaron a reír.

- Nosotros también – dijeron Ji Hoo y Woo Bin al mismo tiempo.

Y luego todos empezaron a reír al mismo tiempo, por una situación como esa.

- Se criarán juntos – dijo Joon Pyo.

- Y serán los mejores amigos – siguió Woo Bin.

- Irán al ShinHwa. - decidió Yi Jeong.

- Pero serán mucho mejores que nosotros. - acabó Ji Hoo.

Las cuatro mujeres se miraron las unas a las otras.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? - preguntó Gina.

- Creo que están decidiendo crear un nuevo F4 – dijo Jan Di.

- Oh, no...

- ...¿qué hemos hecho?

Sin embargo, la vida pintaba para ellos largos días y años de felicidad. Tal vez lo que les quedara de días por vivir.

Ji Hoo miró a Maya y le sonrió.

Una sonrisa brillante, feliz. La más linda del mundo.

Ella recordó aquella mirada triste, llena de soledad, que ella había querido borrar. Ella se había prometido a sí misma hacer lo que fuera necesario por sólo verlo sonreír de esa manera. Después de todo, lo había conseguido.

Ella sonrió de vuelta.

Él se acercó a ella y le abrazó.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por cumplir tu promesa.

- Te amo.

_**FIN**_

Realmente voy a extrañar escribir este fic, pero todo lo que tenía que contar ya se ha contado.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia y les ha gustado o se han emocionado con ella. Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y a los la agregaron a sus favoritos. Bueno, ya que han llegado hasta aquí, gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final.

Quienes quieran leer la historia en la que estoy trabajando actualmente, es una secuela a Just For Your Smile, pero el foco está sobre los herederos del F4.

"**What You Want"**

**Una nueva generación F4 se abre paso. Problemas de adolescentes, que seguro podrán superar. Pero, ¿de qué manera? ¿Qué les costará en el proceso? En plena juventud, ¿conseguirán superar las tentaciones del poder, del amor y la revancha? ¿Será la amistad más fuerte? Goo Jo Hyung, Yoon Eun Hye, So Hae Min y Song Mi Nyu deben descubrir quiénes son y qué quieren realemente para salvar un vínculo que los ha unido toda la vida, respondiendo a las preguntas que siemre nos hacemos de ¿qué es el verdadero amor? ¿qué son las almas gemelas? ¿Cómo y dónde se encuentra el amor? ¿Cómo lo reconoces? ¿Hay un segundo o tercer verdadero amor? **


End file.
